


"Meet Kylo Ren"

by ElleElle20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1950's setting, Beach Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hades/Persephone Mythology, Historical AU, Inspired by "Death Takes a Holiday (1934), Inspired by "Meet Joe Black" (1998), Kylo Ren is Death, Love, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Paranormal, Public Sex, Rey is an Heiress, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Violent Death, Walks On The Beach, ambiguous HEA, metaphysical, movie mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleElle20/pseuds/ElleElle20
Summary: Rey bores and tires easily of her wealthy socialite lifestyle and desperately wishes for something new and exciting. Her privileged life has been planned for her since birth. In an era when women have yet to achieve total freedom and equality. She is restless. A chance meeting in Grand Central Station turns into a life altering experience which sets her on a course for a whirlwind romance, and a metaphysical and supernatural journey. It all begins with a tall dark stranger.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 326
Kudos: 89





	1. "The Opportunity"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MyJediLIfe for continuing to encourage me!  
> And special thanks to spacey_gracie for offering to be my Beta!
> 
> Any and all Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally created a Playlist for this Fic!  
> [MKRPlaylist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1pTtonD96FZqkJ5--SdCTNa56Dsv7mWv)

Rey peered out the tiny window over the wing and spied Idlewild Airport through the small wisps of white puffy clouds. New York winked at her. She winked right back. As much as she absolutely adored Paris, it’s like a big loving hug seeing the island of her birth. Manhattan ---- Home. She sighed, retrieved her purse, gloves and hat from the empty passengers’ seat next to her, and readied to disembark.

Rey was not the same young lady who left for Paris almost two months ago. She calmed herself, she was certain it was not anxiety that had her heart pounding prior to landing. Rey realized that she was experiencing more of a heightened expectation. Her life was about to change. With Vassar behind her now, there were endless opportunities. Paris had set her ambition afire. She now knew anything, and all things were possible.

The stewardesses sauntered by informing all the passengers to buckle their safety belts, and overhead the pilot announced their arrival in New York. Rey smiled as she considered her wise choice to have her luggage taken to the house straightaway. “I just love Pan Am!”

Having Sheev Palpatine for a grandfather had many advantages, some of which Rey appreciated and some she clearly did not. But right now, avoiding having to go through U. S. Customs was a big advantage she was grateful to have.

With a quick peek at her compact, Rey checked her lipstick. She stood to smooth out her cream and camel silk linen travel suit, donned her hat and gloves, she exited the airplane and walked up the ramp. She navigated her way through all the other passengers exiting the gate.

Rey took the train into town.

****

At the Knickerbocker Gentlemen’s Club, all the renowned captains of industry, movers-and-shakers set about making and breaking careers, building and demolishing lives, and uplifting and condemning pieces of corporate America in smoke-filled rooms with their cigars and brandy.

The Knickerbocker, much like the Yale Club and the University Club, was an opulent, ornately adorned environ. Black lacquered shutters, marbled tiles, dark hardwood floors with Oriental and Persian rugs, that accent meeting rooms, libraries and sitting rooms sprinkled with crystal chandeliers and decanters complete with attentive wait staff. Where the members, the likes of Rockefeller, Astor, Mellon, Carnegie, Vanderbilt, Hearst, Morgan and DuPont frequented and dominated.

Sheev Palpatine sat in the Amber Room holding court. The steel magnate of great renown took up residence twice a week to maintain his place on the Social Registry.

“It’s so good to see you, Wilhuff.” Sheev Palpatine extended his hand to shake with his former partner.

“Have a seat. Join us.” He gestured to the sleek leather overstuffed armchair to his left.

“I believe I will, Sheev. You’re looking well, you old goat.” Tarkin tightened his jaw a smidge and smirked at his own attempt at humor. However, it went totally unnoticed by the others.

He went on. “I trust you remember Dr. Edrison Peavey, and Armitage Hux?”

“Of course, I do.” Tarkin nodded to them both curtly. “Gentlemen.”

“Wilhuff, are you aware of my latest work with Robert Moses on the New York Coliseum?"

Tarkin offered smugly. “Oh yes, it is public knowledge, Sheev. Congratulations on snagging the contract. Quite the Big Fish.”

“Yes, yes, and my boy here, young Hux is chiefly responsible.” Sheev added, practically thrilled.

“I’m certain he would be. He’s such the enterprising young man.” Wilhuff nodded to Hux in approval.

“Well, I really wish I could stay longer and discuss the matter of my new project, but Rey is returning home today from Paris. I must attend her welcome home dinner.” Sheev added.

As he stood to bid farewell to the gentlemen seated with him, he was knocked back to his seat by a sharp pain in his abdomen. He grew pale and ashen and let slip a slight whimper.

He clutched his stomach and he felt the jarring ache once more with greater intensity, “Oww…, Confound it!”

“Just let go.” He heard a whisper.

“Aaarrrgh ---- will no one help me?”

“Shhhhh…. They’ll hear you.” There was the whisper again.

He turned to see who held his ear, and yet all the men around him continued their conversations quite unaffected. No one was there.

With his hand tightly grasping his belt, he slowly took several deep breaths and attempted to stand erect once more. He made his way to the elevator. No sooner than the doors shut, he heard the whisper again.

“Your time here is soon coming to an end, Palpatine.”

Sheev rode all the way down to the lobby frightened and alone in silence.

****

The train ride was so relaxing, which surprised her considering her long Trans-Atlantic flight. The clickety-clack, clickety-clack was soothing. The subway car rocked rhythmically through the bowels of the city’s underground. Although she rarely rode it, Rey even missed the subway.

Rey reminisced about her last trunk call. She no longer had doubts about her relationship with Evelyn de Rothschild. Choosing not to meet him in London on her way back from Paris was an excellent decision. There was no longer any love there. Despite their unending friendship that burgeoned while she was at Mayfield in Sussex and he was at Harrow, Rey knew the relationship had no future. “Ev” was as sweet as he could be, but on the trajectory to become an infamous playboy. It was fun when they were young and innocent, but now it no longer held sway. Rey would always remember him with great fondness and respect.

The real matter at hand was Armie. It was most definitely Armie. Ugh! Rey had to end it. She truly was dreading seeing Armitage Hux again. The conversation with Grandfather would be hard enough as it was. But telling him of her intentions of dropping Hux would certainly crush him.

But I will not suffer through an arranged engagement to a man I feel absolutely nothing for.

“Grandfather would just have to understand that I am a modern woman.”

****

“The next stop -- Grand Central Station” was called out over the intercom.

Stepping onto the platform, Rey immediately felt the humming of the city. While underground, the vibrations that were unique to New York ran through her veins and assured her she was very much alive. Even the sounds of her Ferragamo spectators clicking along concrete were exhilarating. The hustle and bustle, oh- how she missed it! She was also experiencing an odd sensation. It was a feeling Rey has had before. It was an inkling – like a sort of premonition. Something wonderful was about to happen.

Rey walked past the large clock in the center of the atrium, the station’s main seating area and she approached the newsstand. She hadn’t read a newspaper in English in nearly two months. She stepped down into the alcove and grabbed a copy of the New York Times; she whizzed around to get some breath mints and ……Boom!

Rey hit a wall! A six foot three wall of a man, that is. He nearly knocked her off her feet. The only casualty, however, was her hat which landed three feet ahead of her across the newsstand floor.

The Man was tall, striking, very striking, dark haired, pale, with warm brown eyes. His piercing warm brown eyes were staring down at her blushing.

“Oh, My Gosh, I-- I am terribly sorry, Ma’am.” His voice was a gentle low deep baritone that reverberated right through each of her ears and traveled straight down her spine.

“No, no, the fault is mine. I wasn’t quite looking where I was going.” Rey brushed off her suit and straightened her skirt.

His dark blue suit, very thread bare at the cuffs and with a heavily worn hem of his lining, and yet, was rather well fit to his large frame. His nose was regal, high cheekbones, full pouty lips, his hair was jet and very wavy and long, almost too long.

He leaned down to retrieve her hat for her and a long curl fell just over his right eye. Rey found herself leaning a bit for her eyes to catch it – there was something so very attractive about that simple little thing.

“I’m just glad I didn’t knock you down.” He stood fully and tossed the heavy ringlet back over his forehead. “That would’ve been an awful way to start my very first day in New York.” He brushed off her hat clumsily and handed it back to her.

“Thank you. Yes, that would have been awful.” Rey blushed deeply as their fingers met along the brim.

“Hope you don’t mind me saying this, but you don’t strike me as the type of young lady who rides the train. I would imagine more like a car service or a limousine for you.” He grinned.

“Well, you wouldn’t be too far off, and I take no offense at all. Thank you again, but I’d better be going.” She attempted to avoid his gaze.

“You wouldn’t happen to be in the fashion industry, now would you?” He still attempted to hold her interest.

Flattered, Rey responded, “No, actually I’m in the art world.”

“Wow--- that’s great. That must be interesting. Well, this is the place for it. Please, will you allow me to buy you a cup of coffee, at least?” he persisted. “as an apology”.

Rey gave in, for some strange reason there was no refusing him now.

They grabbed a table outside the newsstand, and he dutifully pulled a chair out for her. He paid for her paper, mints and purchased two coffees. He carefully set hers in front of her.

“Can I ask you a serious question? Hope you don’t find me too forward, but do you believe in love at first sight?” He shrugged. “Call me a romantic because I sure do.” he leaned in blinking awaiting her response while his broad smile revealed his dimples.

Rey scoffed. “In all my experience, I – I can’t say that I do, but, but….” she paused admitting to herself that this man may just change her position.

“If I may be so bold, I understand you might be used to a different sort of fella, but my life is about to change significantly. I just moved here to start a new job next week. I feel I have to at least try, because I’d sure hate to let this moment slip away and risk never seeing you again.” His eyes sparkled.

Wow, he certainly knew how to turn a girls’ head!

He went on, “If you would only allow me, I’m confident I would be able to show you a great time. Errr – um, should we go out on a date--- I mean.” His sheepish grin added to his charm and her temptation. He seemed to be such an attractive man in both stature and in spirit.

“I’m terribly flattered but I’m not so sure that it could work. You’re awfully charming and it’s hard for me to say no, but….” Rey glanced down at her wristwatch and noticed the time.

“But, my best friend is on her way to collect me, and I mustn’t keep her waiting.” She jumped to her feet, grabbed her paper and mints, and turned to him.

“Thanks for the coffee and it has been so nice meeting you.” As she politely nodded.

“Hey!” He stood and reached out to her with her cup in his hand.

Rey briskly walked toward the street exit at a breakneck pace. She turned twice to look back over her shoulder at the handsome stranger.

He was still standing there all agog, eyes still following her, and helplessly holding their two coffees.

Rey smiled.

****

He walked out onto the street with way more pep in his step; he was lighter than air. He quickly left Grand Central behind. He was still mesmerized, enchanted, bewitched even, by the lovely young lady he just met.

No, not met --- the lovely young lady he literally bumped into. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her warmth, her walk and what a “classy chassis”! The sounds of the city blared, bleated and assaulted his senses. It was all car horns, shouts and jack hammers.

She smelled so delicious, too; her perfume was a floral scent mixed with something akin to ginger ale he thought. It was light and airy just like her. And she was so spirited, too. A firecracker. Holy Cow! And her touch, she sent shivers through him from stem to stern. She was clearly rich, though, and they would probably be a real life “Lady & the Tramp”. He chuckled to himself.

Chance encounters such as these were what great love stories were made of, he thought to himself. You come to New York and right off the train, it’s the woman of your dreams. Unbelievable!

“Can’t believe I never asked her name – and I never gave her mine.” He crossed the street and headed past a high-rise construction site.

Quite totally and utterly distracted, he never saw or heard the one hundred sixty-five foot crane cable break sending three steel beams plummeting to the ground. He was crushed instantly.

****

Rose Tico Skillcroft had been Rey’s best friend since they were six years old, drawn together by their uniqueness. Rey, unlike Barbara Hutton, truly was the “poor little rich girl”, orphaned so young and yet, so wealthy. Rose and her sister, Paige, were adopted from Southeast Asia before it was popular or trendy. They always stood out from their socialite friends. Heiresses all, but never possessed any of the added depth Rey claimed they each shared. It truly was a friendship forged from their shared struggle, not a financial one but an emotional one ----Being Different.

Rose pulled up to the curb and Rey practically leapt into her friend’s brand spanking new convertible Lincoln Premier. “Sincerely” by the Maguire Sisters played on her radio. Rose was so excited and bubbly, she talked a mile-a-minute.

“Welcome home, Rey!” Rose beamed. “Perfect timing! I thought I had to go around the block a million times.”

Rey grinned widely and hugged her best friend as if it had been years instead of months since they last saw one another.

“Well, I didn’t exactly take a straight line – had a little detour at the newsstand. Rose, I bumped into the most gorgeous man!” Rey added.

“Was a real Dreamboat, huh?” Rose giggled.

“Yes, yes, yes-- He was very flirtatious.” Rey blushed and took out her compact to check her lipstick. “I never got his name, though. Can’t believe it.” She tossed her now crumpled hat in the backseat. There was no sense in wearing it in the ragtop.

“I met a guy, too, by the way. He was the living end! His name is Denton. I ran into him at Godfrey Rockefeller’s boat up in the Vineyard. He’s coming tomorrow night. But I’ll tell you all about him later. Cuz we’ve got plenty of time now that your home” She squealed.

“Oh, and I know you bought something fabulous in Paris for tomorrow. Yesterday, I got a cute little Helen Rose number. I think you’ll really likey.” Rey smiled, nodded, and tried not to distract Rose too much because she was such an awful driver.

“Plus, I need to ask you, Rey ---- do you plan to have that fated conversation with your Grandad tonight after dinner? If so, you can count on me for support if you need.” Rose finally breathed.

Rey looked out on Central Park and only tried to hide her distraction. “Think I’ll play it by ear, Rose.”

As they pulled up, Rey couldn’t contain her excitement. She desperately wanted to soak in her own bath, and sleep in her own bed. The house on Central Park West was modest in comparison to their Annandale-on-Hudson Mansion. Sheev Palpatine never spared any expense. His taste was never garish, but sometimes Rey hated how it always dripped of wealth. But right this minute, the ivy-covered brick and stone walls were the best welcome sign ever.

Rose parked and the two entered the front foyer.

****

The long sleek black Cadillac limousine pulled up slowly to the curb at the canopy and posh entryway of the Knickerbocker Club. Finn Harris, clad in his spotless, immaculately pressed and creased chauffeur’s uniform, exited the vehicle. He rushed around the rear, stepped up to the curb, and carefully assisted Mr. Palpatine into the backseat.

No sooner had Finn closed his door and returned to the drivers’ seat, Sheev noticed a shrouded figure seated next to him. The man clearly appeared out of nowhere. As Finn pulled off and headed uptown, Sheev summoned the indomitable wrath of Palpatine.

“Who are you and how did you access my private car?”

Calmly and unmoved the stranger responded, “I am here for you. And I am certain you, sir, are fully aware of who I am.”

“I Most Certainly Am Not!!” The old man was terribly indignant now.

The stranger eerily recounted Sheev’s earlier conversation verbatim.

“……I wish I could stay longer and discuss the matter of my new project, but Rey is returning home today from Paris. I must attend her welcome home dinner.”

“You were in the club moments ago?” Palpatine flummoxed now.

“In a sense….” The stranger quipped.

“In a sense? Is this some sort of prank…? A joke?” the older man squinted.

“As I stated in the elevator, your time here is coming to an end, Palpatine.” The stranger’s voice was almost commanding now.

“There was NO ONE in that elevator with me, young man. You take me for a fool?”

Sheev sized him up quickly. He was a very large man, tall and broad-chested, pale of skin, and eyes dark, so very dark. He was dressed lowly and rather unremarkable. Palpatine huffed indignant.

“I do not suffer fools! You appear to be a man of meager means and of little consequence.” Palpatine protested.

“Trust me, sir. I am not. This is purely the vessel I chose.” The stranger went on to say,” And you would be wise to make no assumptions.”

He turned into Sheev and moved in so closely that the two men were nearly nose-to-nose. The old codger saw the ferocity in the stranger’s eyes which now appeared black as onyx. The intensity of his stare was so profound it almost took his breath away. It was a most unearthly experience.

“You, Sheev Palpatine, are gravely ill. Your demise is imminent.” The stranger stated plainly and sternly.

A deathly silence permeated the backseat of the limousine. An icy chill in the air followed it.

“So, you are Death? And you are here for …me?” Panicked, his face turned white and chalky. He looked to Finn in the front seat to see if he was aware. He was not.

The stranger sat back comfortably in his seat and took a more relaxed tone. “Being the astute businessman that you are, I would actually like to offer you a proposal.”

“And--that would be?” Sheev was stunned and almost sheepish.

The man’s stare intensified. “I’m inclined to stay awhile and take in this---- this human experience; I’d like you to be my guide. And in turn, you’ll get a bit of a reprieve. And under no, absolutely no circumstances do you divulge my identity to anyone. Sound agreeable?”

Palpatine cowered a bit. “For how long?”

“I imagine for as long as I stay interested, engaged. It could be days, weeks, a month or two.” He casually looked out of the passenger window.

“And who do I say you are if asked?” He inquired of the stranger.

“Kylo Ren”

****

At home, Rey and Rose continued to laugh and catch up. Rey kicked off her pumps, took off her suit, garters and began rolling her stockings down, when she turned to Rose. “You can have that fashion show you want after dinner and when Doph finally brings up the rest of my luggage.”

“Instead of your Haute Couture Fashion Show, we really should discuss your strategy for breaking the news to Good Ol’ Grandaddy.”

Rey rather dismissive added, “I really should take a bath but now we won’t have time. Grandfather and Armie will be here soon.” She started to change for dinner. Rey entered her bathroom and ran water in the sink. She reached for, hung up on the door and unzipped her yellow satin sheath dress.

Rey chirped, “Oh, Rose, can you grab that big black bag over by the vanity for me, please?”

“Sure thing, Rey.” Rose grabbed the bag with both hands and pulled it up onto Rey’s four poster bed.

“The big one is for you and the small one is for Paige.” She brushed her hair up into a high-side ponytail, and stood in the mirror now in only her bra and girdle. “Oh, do you want to take it home to her tonight, or should I give it to her tomorrow at the Plaza?”

“That choice is yours, Rey! Either way, Paige will be happy and grateful.” Tearing through the wrapping, Rose recognized immediately that Rey had given her another painting.

“Thanks, Rey! I love it!” Rose grabbed and hugged Rey close to her.

“It’s a Georges Braque piece.” She scooched up beside her friend on the bed and pointed to the artist’s signature.

“He’s a brilliant cubist, but his career always paled under the bright light of Picasso. They’re actually good friends and they studied together.” Rey added.

Rey stood and turned her back to Rose to have her help zip up. Rose rose up on her knees and zipped Rey’s dress. She offered more words of wisdom and comfort to help Rey bolster her courage. She was going to need it to tell her gramps she was going to focus from now on being an art dealer…. and that his museum and foundation would have to take a backseat.

Almost ready for dinner, Rey slipped on her yellow suede slides and then the two ran down the marble stairway heading to the study.

****

Upon her Grandfather’s arrival, Finn stepped out of the limousine and came around to let the old man out of the passengers’ side. He was shocked to see, but acted indifferent to, Kylo Ren stepping out of the car with Mr. Palpatine.

Before they entered the house, Sheev instructed Finn to tend to the new car he planned to give Rey for her additional graduation gift.

“It’s already been taken care of, sir.” Finn nodded.

“Oh good, and please let Holdo and Mitaka know we have another guest for dinner.” The old man added.

****

Rey had asked all the staff, except Finn, to meet her in the study before her grandfather returned. She had requested Mitaka bring down two large bags from her room. Rey rifled through each of them hurriedly until she settled upon the smaller bags and gift boxes for everyone.

“Amilyn, this one is for you, and Kaydel, I bought this with you in mind." She handed them each a small wrapped box.

“Doph, I was certain you’d love this.” She placed a large coffee table book from the Louvre in his hands.

Rey then reached over one of the desks and placed a large envelope with Finn’s name on it. “If any of you see Finn before I do this evening, please let him know this is his.”

Rose studied Rey closely as she leaned back upon the desk and watched with glee as they each opened her presents. It gave her immense pleasure to give gifts that she knew had meaning. Amilyn loved her cameo brooch, Kaydel went “raspberries” for her Givenchy silk scarf, and Mitaka was already positively giddy leafing through the pages of his book.

****

Amilyn Holdo entered the Library and announced that dinner was ready to be served. Sheev and Kylo followed her into the dining room to be seated.

Amitage Hux arrived minutes shortly after and quickly followed suit. “Good evening, Sheev.”

“Hux, how are you, my boy?” Palpatine gestured toward the seat reserved for Armitage.

“Fine, I’m just fine. You left the club rather in a hurry. I take it Rey made it home safely….” He noticed Kylo and made mental notes immediately.

“Yes, she’ll be down shortly.”

Hux displayed a very forced grin. “Excellent, and who might you be? I don’t believe I’ve made your acquaintance.” He turned directly to Kylo Ren.

“My apologies, son, this is Mr. Kylo Ren. Mr. Ren, this is Armitage Hux.” Sheev added.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand across the table to Armitage. Kylo studied Hux carefully as the two men shook hands.

“Are you and Sheev old friends?" Hux asked smugly.

Both Kylo and Sheev responded simultaneously, “No!”

Hux, becoming slightly irritated, inquired, “What exactly is the nature of your relationship to Sheev, Mr. Ren?”

“He and I have important business matters to attend to.” Kylo responded in a monotone manner. Hux never let his eyes leave Kylo. His face now displayed a mixture of curiosity, distrust and suspicion.

As Mitaka, Holdo and Kaydel began pouring drinks and plating dinner both Rose and Rey entered all abuzz with chatter.

Both Sheev and Hux stood upon their arrival. “Well, here she is! Welcome home Rey!” Sheev turned to place a kiss on his granddaughter’s cheek. Rey moved over to Armie and offered him a loveless peck on his lips.

Witnessing this, Kylo mimicked the other gentlemen and rose to his feet slowly.

Rey was astonished and recognized him immediately, “Woah! It’s you!! What are you doing here?”

Rose took her seat next to Kylo with her mouth wide in shock. Sheev was mortified as well, while Rey settled in next to Hux.

“I’m a guest of your grandfather's.” Kylo stated rather simply.

Palpatine was clearly red-faced, “The two of you have met before?”

“Yes, grandfather, earlier today at Grand Central Station. We met at the newsstand.” Her eyes never left Kylo Ren’s gaze. He appeared rather unaffected. “Although, I didn’t quite get your name.”

“It’s Kylo Ren.” He pushed out each syllable deliberately.

“Well, it’s nice to finally make it official. And --- welcome to our home.” Rey forced herself to be polite and clearly wondered “what gives” with this guy. She observed him carefully and couldn't help noticing the stark difference this evening. He was stiff, insipid; he was quite unlike the dashing, roguish scoundrel from earlier.

Both Sheev and Hux were now clearly irritated.

Hux cleared his throat, “Odd name, Kylo Ren– is that a family name? Is it Dutch?”

“No, it is not.” Ren offered a solid rebuff.

Attempting to break both the silence and the tension, Sheev announced, “Rey, after dinner I want you to look out in the carriage house. Finn will show you my last graduation gift to you.”

Rey acknowledged him with a big smile and already knew what it was. It was obviously a car.

Everyone enjoyed their meal and was full of questions about the Paris trip. Rey regaled them with interesting stories of various artists and sculptors, their tales of woe and wild bohemian adventures.

After dessert and coffee, the men made their way back to the library for cognac and a smoke. Thoroughly irritated now, Hux passed on the cigar, angled himself against the mantle, and nervously lit a cigarette instead.

Sheev confronted Kylo aside rather abruptly.

“Meeting my granddaughter was information you should have imparted to me earlier.” He challenged Ren while running his cigar carefully beneath his nose.

“In all fairness, it was not me at the newsstand. It was the man whose body I took.” He whispered in a hushed tone in Palpatine’s ear.

The ladies headed for the study in search of Finn.

“Golly, Rey – That’s him, that’s the dreamboat, isn’t it? Then what gives? Why is he acting so nonchalant?” Rose interrogated.

“It’s crazy! I noticed that, too. I just knew I’d never see him again. I would have bet on it. I just can’t believe it, Rose. He didn’t seem disinterested this afternoon. Quite the contrary.” Rey huffed.

Finn stopped them in the hallway as he was leaving the study, his envelope from Rey in hand. “Rey, thanks for the autographed picture. I love it, Peanut!” He gave Rey a big hug.

“I hoped you would, Finn. She was such an interesting character, too. I wished you could have been there when I met her. Even in the twilight of her career she’s still so vibrant.” Rey with an aside to Rose pointed out, “He’s a huge Josephine Baker fan.”

Finn grinned wide and winked. “Oh, and I can save you the mystery, Rey, the old man bought you the new BMW Cabriolet.”

Rose’s mouth dropped to the floor. “Rey!”

“We’ll come back down and give it a gander before I go to bed, Finn, thanks.” She grabbed Rose by the hand. “But first I have an idea.”

When the two young ladies reached the French doors to the library, the three men were leaving. Hux appeared to be in a huff, and Sheev and Kylo were otherwise engaged.

“Good night, Rey. We’ll speak again tomorrow before your Plaza event.” He cupped her cheek lightly and began to leave.

“Good night, Armie” Rey feigned interest. Mitaka saw him out.

“So, Mr. Ren, where will you be staying while you’re here in town?” Rey’s curiosity had total hold on her now.

“I will be staying here, of course.” A hint of a smirk curled at his lips as he looked back over his shoulder directly at Sheev.

Palpatine narrowed his steely eyes and slowly gestured towards the winding marble stairwell.

“Well, then I will have Kaydel show you to your room.”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Located in Jamaica Queens The Idlewild Airport was designed to relieve La Guardia for international flights from 1943 - 1963 when it was renamed John F. Kennedy Airport (after his assassination).
> 
> *The Knickerbocker was an exclusive gentlemen's club built in 1871 and located on 2 East 62nd Street (it still exists). 
> 
> *The New York Coliseum was built in 1956 by Robert Moses (famous urban planner) and located in Columbus Circle. It was replaced by the Time Warner Center in 2003. It's modern day equivalent is the Jacob Javitz Convention Center (1986).
> 
> * 1956 BMW came out with their very first Cabriolet
> 
> * Dreamboat - a gorgeous guy
> 
> * Ragtop - a convertible car
> 
> * Classy Chassis - a great body
> 
> * Sincerely - written by Alan Freed, released by Coral Records (1954) sung by the pop sister trio, the McGuire Sisters.
> 
> * Georges Braque (1882 - 1963) Cubist who studied with and was good friends with Picasso
> 
> 1910 - "Violin and Candlestick" (1910) 


	2. "The Experience"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren adjusts to life on Central Park West. Sheev fears, for the first time, that he no longer has control and his life has turned upside down. Rey settles back in and has a welcome home party at The Plaza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos!
> 
> Cannot send enough "Shout-outs" to MyJediLife for her support and encouragement
> 
> And spacey_gracie for agreeing to be my Beta!

Last night Rose and Rey sat out in the carriage house eating the cake they never had for dessert earlier and admiring her newly acquired vehicle. They discussed the unusual events of the evening.

Rey also allayed all Rose’s fears regarding her discussion with her grandfather and she agreed to meet with him first thing in the morning.

She assured Rose that she would have Mrs. Holdo contact her mother, Mrs. Skillcroft, to assist with the coordination, planning and preparations for her grandfather’s 75th birthday celebration next month.

However, the larger topic, of course, was the very mysterious Mr. Kylo Ren. Rey was simply beside herself. Utterly confused and yet highly intrigued. Where was that charming guy she had met earlier in the afternoon? Who was this cool, austere and aloof man that showed up with Grandfather for dinner? What exactly was going on? She didn’t get it. It was so exhausting.

But Rey was determined to get to the bottom of it.

****

Sheev Palpatine had always been a self-made man who preferred to dominate and control. As Kylo Ren entered the salon just outside the old man’s master suite, he found him pacing with teeth gritted and jaw tightened. He was determined and driven to assuage his own fear of confronting Death and attack the issue of Rey head on. He had always fiercely protected his granddaughter like a grizzly bear. Dying or not, he intended to be very clear with Mr. Ren about their involvement. It would not be tolerated.

“If you are to be accompanying me anywhere during my day-to-day activities, you must be more presentable.” Sheev beckoned to him.

At that very moment a tailor entered the salon behind Ren and began to unpack his tools of the trade. Chalk, measuring tape and pin cushions were placed upon an end table, as he then ushered Kylo to the center of the room.

“Sheev, I would like to thank you for dinner last night. I thoroughly enjoyed it and your other guests as well. Very entertaining.” He responded feigning pleasantry. Palpatine ignored him and believed Ren was becoming too familiar.

“You do understand that consorting with Rey is totally unacceptable? When I agreed to your proposal, that was not discussed.” Sheev boomed as he circled the two men.

“Understood.” Kylo extended his arms out to his side as he was being measured.

“Is that all you have to say?'' He leaned closer into him as he stroked his chin.

“I believe I made it clear to you yesterday that it was not me at the train station.” Ren’s voice deepened.

“And what became of that young man then?” Sheev was now incredulous.

“Suffice it to say, he is no longer here.” He was becoming terribly uncomfortable with all the poking and prodding as the tailor worked along his inseam.

Taken aback, Sheev, however, wanted to send his message home.

“Well, this agreement only pertains to me…… and me alone. Am I correct? Or am I mistaken?”

“No sir, you are correct.” Kylo nodded.

Silence prevailed.

“Fine,” Sheev addressed the tailor before he shooed him out. “By this evening, please.” He then turned to Kylo once more. “There is another suit hanging in your room that will do for today until he finishes this new one.”

“We will be going to my office.”

****

“Good Morning, Miss Rey. Rise and Shine.” Rey had been awakened every morning her entirely life by the same simple and yet loving greeting. Amilyn Holdo had been with the family forever. And she had truly been Rey’s family. Her loving and gentle guidance had served Rey well throughout her life. And there was an admiration and trust shared between them. Mrs. Holdo had been the closest thing to a maternal figure in Rey’s life.

She sat on the edge of Rey’s bed rousing her gently. She watched her lovingly.

“I wanted to thank you again for the brooch, dear. It really is lovely.” She offered a warm smile the moment Rey opened her eyes and their eyes finally met.

Rey rose up slowly in bed and stretched. “You are so welcome, Amilyn”.

“I merely wanted to say to you that I realize how important this conversation with your grandfather is to you. And I pray it goes well, but I want you to try and understand how proud and stubborn he can be when it comes to you.” She daintily placed her hand over the seamed edge of Rey’s blanket.

“Just take that into account, Rey. I know what you want is very important to you. Just be gentle.”

“I will.” Rey considered Amilyn’s wise words. She always had.

****

She entered the study and tiptoed over to her grandfather’s desk. Rey snuck up behind Sheev and placed her palms lovingly on either side of his shoulders. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and whispered, “Good Morning, Grandfather.”

“Morning, Rey” His eyebrows attempted to reach up to his receding hairline.

Circling around him, she put a small box atop his morning papers. Both the New York Times and the Wall Street Journal had been staples in his house for as long as she could remember.

“Go ahead -- Open it.”

He slyly grinned as he lifted the box lid to find a very smart hand-carved ivory and silver tie bar with matching cuff links.

“Thank you, Rey, I will wear them proudly.” He returned her kiss with one of his own.

Rey noticed he had obviously requested to have his breakfast brought to the study. That was rather odd, she thought but then ultimately dismissed it.

He continued, “I’ll not have much time for us this morning – I will be heading into the office earlier than I anticipated. But I do have some things I’ll leave with you to review. These are the Articles of Incorporation, and a list of prospective board members for your approval, of course.”

He passed several documents across the desk to her. “This will be my legacy, Rey, and I’ll need you to preserve it. Just think of it.” He was singularly focused.

“Grandfather.” Rey tried to interrupt.

“We’ve got to hit the ground running with both the museum and the foundation.” Rey sighed; he had already taken the wind from her sails. “And there are never enough hours in the day.”

“Grandfather”! Rey desperately wanted to wedge her concerns into his conversation.

“I have some real estate brokers currently doing research for several locations in which we can house both the foundation and the museum.” He offered hurriedly, and continued.

Rey wanted to cut in. “But Grandfather…”

“I realize you won’t have much time to dedicate to it with your party this evening. Big Doings! But we can certainly make time to discuss it further and approach the next steps.” He now appeared to be rushed.

Rey merely nodded silently. His ears perked up as he slightly turned toward the study door to the hallway. “Well, I believe that Mr. Ren has finally come down. I must have Finn bring the car around.”

“Mr. Ren is accompanying you to work this morning?” She was even more bewildered now and found his behavior rather unusual.

“Yes, and Rey, that is the other matter we must discuss. Mr. Kylo Ren. We will definitely have that conversation very soon. And if I don’t return in time tonight before you leave…. Have a lovely evening.” He stood slowly grabbing his briefcase; he turned to wink at his granddaughter and headed out through the French doors.

Perplexed, Rey stood stock still wracked by her new state of confusion. Grandfather never had his breakfast served in the study. It was so odd that he was taking Mr. Ren with him to Palpatine Steel. And what exactly was it he wished to discuss with her? She wondered. It was perplexing, indeed.

Just as she left to head back upstairs to her room, she caught a glimpse, just a glimpse of Mr. Ren.

****

Later that afternoon, Kaydel knocked and then peeked into Rey’s room. “Miss Rey, you have a phone call from Miss D’acy.”

“Thanks, Kaydel.” Rey shouted after Connix once she closed the door. She reached over and picked up the telephone from her vanity.

“Hello.” Rey dove onto her bed hugging her pillows tightly to her.

“Hey Rey! Welcome back home, my friend!” They both squealed loudly.

“Hello Larm! While I was away I saw so much that made me think of you. I’ve so missed you.” Rey rolled over onto her back.

“I missed you, too, gorgeous! You know I want to hear all about Paris…… every single little detail”.

“You will, you sure will”, Rey laughed heartily and kicked her legs straight up to the ceiling and left them there.

“Hey, I’m going to be reading my poetry at this coffee house up in the Village. Come on and hang out with us. Jannah will be coming, too, and I want you to meet my new friend, Poe. You’ll just love him.” She chuckled.

“When is it?” Rey wiggled her toes in mid-air.

“Next Saturday night at San Remo’s Cafe. It starts at 7:00 but I won’t be going on until around 8:00 – 8:15.” Larma’s enthusiasm was infectious and literally came through the phone.

“Okay, count me in, Larm.” Rey grinned and sat up on the side of her bed.

“Au Revoir!” They both chimed almost in unison.

“Au Revoir!”

Rey rolled back over onto her back looking up at the ceiling. As she stared at the intricate designs of the ceiling’s Crown molding, she considered her friendships; they meant the world to her. Both Larma D’Acy and Jannah Jamison were two of the very first girls that befriended Rey at Vassar.

Their closeness was incomparable. At school, they had been literally joined at the hip. Rey felt that between the two of them and Rose, she could never have better ladies in her life. Their strength, courage, sense of self and individuality, their pioneering spirits, their boldness and perseverance…. All were things she greatly admired and aspired to one day have.

Which was why it was so hard to swallow the pill that her grandfather forced upon her. Rey really wanted them there tonight. But Grandfather…… Ugh.

Just like this morning, he ran roughshod all over her as always. Decisions Rey felt quite capable of making herself. Not only did she not have a chance to tell him about her new career decision, but there was still the matter of Armie. He never listened – he never heard her.

But honestly? How could he dis-invite her friends from the party tonight? He literally removed them from the guest list.

He never saw how they were ribbed and teased in school for being scholarship kids. He never could imagine being the first in your family to excel and achieve the highest levels and honors in journalism and creative writing that Jannah received. Nor could he ever conceive of the fortitude required for Larma to have mastered five languages, become highly accomplished in literary arts, and won awards in both poetry and prose. Both of them came from such humble backgrounds and beginnings.

That was just it. He could, however. He really could. All these were qualities he possessed. They were virtues he admired, revered and extolled in others ...Other Men, that is.

Grandfather was so infuriating. Things were going to have to change and soon. She decided that she was done with being passive. No more. Rey was determined to figure out a way to confront him and not back down.

****

The Offices of Palpatine Steel, Ltd. reflected the man and his era-- The era of giants among men. Great doers, thinkers, climbers and power mongers, they were men driven by ambition and little else. Sheev Palpatine was no different. As he occupied his perch on the top four floors of the massive skyscraper, he lorded over everyone in his personal monument of concrete, marble, metal and glass.

His large ornately hand-carved maple desk could have easily served as a boardroom table, for it was more than fourteen feet in length. Next to the desk, by the eastern most windows of his office, there was an empty space. This space was once occupied by his now obsolete ticker tape. It had been his ancient herald for the ebb and flow of, not only his financial state but, that of the entire nation’s economy. Ever since the Industrial Revolution, in wartime or peacetime - Oil and Steel ran the world.

After a tireless morning of meetings and several phone calls, Hux finally entered and joined both he and Kylo Ren.

“Good Afternoon, Sheev. It appears as though this is exactly how I left you last night”. He turned to Ren and barely nodded, clearly put off by his mere presence.

“Good Afternoon, Armie.“ The old man rustled a hefty stack of papers before him. “I’ve been discussing with Mr. Ren the Coliseum Project. And he has made me see the logic in our expediting matters.”

“So, I’ll need you to take the next two Coliseum meetings without me. I’ve already informed Robert Moses that you’ll be there in my stead.” He took a moment to produce his lighter from his breast pocket and lit his cigar.

“Yes, sir.” Hux stood stoic, sporadically side eyeing Kylo Ren. “But, Sheev, will you be conducting the follow up meetings with the architects, Leon & Lionel Levy?”

Kylo detected something sinister underneath his words, something sly, shrewd and crafty. And it didn’t escape him.

Palpatine responded in the affirmative. He continued to bark orders. He placed an internal call to his secretary.

“Eleanor, I need you to call The Levy’s for me and schedule a meeting as soon as possible.”

“So, Mr. Ren, how would you proceed? If you were me, would you have Hux take over both the construction and the architects’ meetings? Or would you divide up the work?” Drawing in deeply on his cigar then filling the room with thick smoke.

The air instantly was sucked from the room. The atmosphere became heavy with anticipation. Hux turned slowly to Kylo, his face riddled with disbelief.

Kylo carefully weighed the old man’s question. “I believe you should handle the matter of the architects on your own. From what you’ve expressed to me, you have already massaged the relationships and have maintained the contract thus far. It only stands to reason.” He plainly stated, resigned in the fact.

“You have a point, son. Agreed.” In a giant billow of smoke, Sheev leaned in and flattened his palms on his desk.

The air in the room finally stilled and no one uttered a word.

Hux leaned over the edge of the desk pointedly and aimed his ire at Ren. “So, you are in the steel industry, are you, Mr. Ren? Or have experience in the construction business, then?” He glared at him with one hand on Sheev’s desk and the other hand on his hip.

“No, sir, I am not. And no, I do not.” Kylo responded simply.

Palpatine placed another internal call, “Eleanor, has Enric arrived? Good, send him in.” He rested the cigar butt in his alabaster ashtray.

A very tall slender pale gentlemen sporting a crew cut and piercing blue eyes entered briskly. His gait and countenance indicated a military background or at the very least exposure to one. Carrying his sport coat and a fedora, he approached the three men and then stopped in the middle of the room. His brow knitted as he turned his attention to Sheev.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Palpatine.”

“Pryde, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Kylo Ren.” Sheev stood and ushered Pryde over to the group and offered him a seat at the left of Kylo.

“Pleasure.” Pryde extended a formal but sturdy handshake.

“It’s good to meet you.” Kylo did the same.

Palpatine turned his attention to Hux once more. “Armie, I need to meet with Pryde. You had better get on the task of wrangling old Bob Moses for me.”

“Yes, sir” feeling sullen at being dismissed. Armie barely acknowledged Pryde, and yet looked at Ren with fiery scrutiny and nodded sharply. “Gentlemen”. He left abruptly.

“Mr. Ren, the envelope on the Davenport with your name on it is for you. And for the remainder of this evening you’ll be responsible for your own entertainment I’m afraid. Have a look around, son. New York is a very big city. I trust I’ll see you much later this evening back at the house.” Sheev, rather pleased with himself, reclaimed his seat to engage and regard Enric Pryde.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” Kylo Ren stood slowly, rose to his full height, retrieved the envelope and exited the office.

“Oh, and Eleanor has a map of the city on her desk for you if you like.” Sheev called after him.

As he rode the elevator down from the top floor of the building, he opened the envelope to find two thousand dollars in cash.

Proud of how he effectively cleared the room, and once Sheev and Pryde were alone, the mogul offered a directive.

“Get everything you can on this Kylo Ren.”

Sheev then dialed Eleanor once more.

“Have Dr. Peavey come to the house this evening.”

****

Rey removed her new Givenchy black silk crepe cocktail dress from the garment bag hanging on her wardrobe door. Slowly admiring her choice for the evening’s activities, she considered her shoes and her matching accessories.

Rey traipsed over to her vanity and dialed the number of the modern sculptor she had been excited about ever since Paris. There was an element of fear, though. Rey knew she must fortify herself and fend off any insecurities, misgivings or feelings of inadequacy.

“You can do this, Rey! You can!” She told herself as she dialed the number and the phone line opened.

“Miss Maz, this is Rey Palpatine. How are you today?”

“Greetings, Rey. It’s Maz, by the way, it’s simply Maz.” Her voice lilted calm and serene.

“Sure thing, yes, well…. Maz, I would love to schedule a date for us to meet.” Rey tried to keep things light and cheerful.

“Yes, I understand, my child, that you are interested in seeing my work. My studio is in Soho, it’s an old converted warehouse. Please, I would love to have you stop by.” Maz responded.

“I really am anxious to meet you. I’m such a fan of your work” Rey was ecstatic now as she imagined finally getting her feet wet in her chosen field and being able to represent a new modern artist. As Rey jotted down the information, she became giddy with the prospect.

Maz Kanata, although little known, was a Haitian immigrant and a phenomenal sculptor. Her work was so compelling; Rey stood before the first piece she saw of hers and was so moved she literally wept.

The art world was currently being turned on its head, and Rey knew there was a place for both she and this bright new star, Maz. Simply Maz.

They scheduled the meeting for Sunday.

Rey hung up while grinning from ear to ear.

****

Outside the front of the Plaza Hotel, tons of luxury cars and limousines lined the street. It was a beautiful summer night in Manhattan; the stars were out in full force. The best and brightest among them alight on 1907 5th Avenue, as well as in the clear azure night sky.

The Persian Room was especially elegant this evening. Palpatine had a hand in providing extra attention to the details of the decorations, the music, mood lighting, floral arrangements, menu and the open bar which provided an atmosphere of sheer opulence. Attentive wait staff with passed hors d’oeuvres, champagne, caviar, shrimp cocktail, endive salad, lobster, escargot, and even crab balls shipped up from the Chesapeake scattered among the guests en masse. The party was a glowing example of decadence and debauchery.

There was also a veritable “Who’s Who” in attendance. Rey, Rose and Paige sat enjoying all the attention, albeit the painful absence of their dates and Larma and Janna. That realization and acknowledgement of Rey’s invariably made the table originally for ten suddenly seem very small.

Paige offered, “Thanks again for the Chanel, Rey!” she straightened the hem of her lavender satin strapless dress as she scanned the entire ballroom.

“You’re welcome, Paige – I knew you loved it! And I couldn’t resist.” Rey waved and gracefully acknowledged a small group of Vassar women who waved and bid her welcome home.

“Cheese and crackers, half the graduating class of Vassar is here, Rey! And there’s Babe Paley--Wow!” Paige was apoplectic as she sipped the last of her champagne.

“Your grandfather is unbelievable, Rey!” Paige continued, overly focused on name dropping. “Oh, look it’s Marshall Fields, IV – and he’s dancing with Gloria Vanderbilt! Amazing!”

Rey started to bore with the endless parade, and Paige’s endless obsession with it. Clearly, she was a shameless gold digger and Rose knew. Hell, everyone knew. Paige was a real sweetheart, but a true mercenary nonetheless. Rey couldn’t blame her though, after all unlike Rose, she was raised and groomed to do little more than hunt down and capture a wealthy man.

Rey was also a little miffed about Armie’s absence. Considering tonight was supposed to be the night she planned to lower the boom on him-- And especially after her unproductive meeting this morning with her grandfather. She double checked and touched up her scarlet lipstick with a quick glance in her mirrored compact.

“Hey Rose, Look - Denton’s over there, he’s seated at the Rockefellers’ table.” Paige was relentless.

Rose waved wildly to him blushing. Rey lifted her glass in recognition of the other guests at his table.

Moments later, Hux finally arrived and walked over to their table – he seemed harried and very distracted. Standing behind Rey’s seat scanning the room, he was quite apologetic and begged off for the rest of the evening due to pressing work matters. As he shouted over the music, Rey sat and crossed her legs rather unmoved.

Paige looked up at Armie and smiled wide and toothy, “Hux, are you planning on joining our August jaunt to the Hampton’s again this year?”

Hux was huffy, and a little dismissive, “Haven’t quite decided yet, Paige; it depends upon my work schedule.”

“Oh, I can’t believe it. Roswell Miller is here --- you know that’s Carnegie’s grandson! Wow!” Paige was at it again. Rey just smirked.

Rose grimaced, “This music is the absolute worst – C’mon, ‘Stranger in Paradise’? Really..?” She got up to leave the table.

Rey suddenly noticed almost all of the women in the room turning toward the entrance. She followed their gaze to the large dark figure standing tall in the entrance way. Rey immediately recognized that it was Kylo Ren. Her mystery man would enter during this song --- how fitting, Rey supposed. “Stranger in Paradise” was the theme song from “Kismet”. Rey wondered what could have possibly brought him to the party. But she stood and waved him over to their table much to Armitage’s chagrin.

“Oooooh, and there’s “Jakie” Astor --- Unbelievable!” Paige just couldn’t help herself.

Kylo was now sporting a very fine black Italian silk suit, an eggshell oxford dress shirt and a thin black embroidered silk tie. It’s a huge contrast from the man yesterday who had confessed to believing in love at first sight. Rey was still a little leery of this rather odd fellow. Despite her better judgment, she was entranced.

Kylo Ren strolled over to their table slowly and confidently, and even if he didn’t feel all the eyes upon him, Rey certainly did.

“Mr. Ren.” Armie began to visibly fume and was furiously biting his lip.

“Mr. Hux.” Kylo reached out to shake his hand and Hux recoiled and snubbed him terribly. Ren quietly took the seat next to Paige.

The tension at the table was excruciating. And as Rose returned pleased as punch, she announced, “I just made a song request.”

All at once the Platters song, “Only You” began to play.

“Come on, Mr. Ren, let’s cut a rug.” Feeling impulsive and spontaneous, Rey stood and reached right over Paige to clasp his hand in hers.

“But Rey …… I - I don’t know how, Rey. Rey!” He desperately tried not to stumble behind her feeling very self-conscious. They maneuvered their way through a maze of couples until Rey spied Rose and Denton following close behind on the floor. She stopped suddenly and the other two lined up right beside them.

Red-faced, Armie forced his eyes to follow them nearly hyperventilating. He abruptly left the ballroom and headed straight for the lobby. He exited the hotel and quickly hopped into a black older model Chevrolet. He then turned to the driver and growled, “Alright, Pryde, now let’s get to the bottom of all this.”

At first, Kylo was very stiff and extremely tense. He had one hand in hers and the other rested upon her waist. Rey attempted to soothe him by slowing down the rhythm, swaying and gently tapping the beat into his palm. He eventually relaxed in Rey’s hands and settled into a steady pace. They slowly turned and rocked with the tempo to the song stylings of the Platters’ ballad. He was becoming more and more comfortable with her. She gently turned her face close into his chest. He started to enjoy this new sensation. This Dancing.

“I really like this, I think I like it very much…. Dancing.” Kylo murmured softly into her ear. Rey moved her cheek even closer into his chest.

She felt his thigh clad in Italian silk as it brushed softly against her own. The friction between the fine silk fabric of her dress and his slacks, served as a conduit which heightened their already charged physical connection. Rey released a sigh followed by an involuntary gasp, and only hoped her blush wasn’t visible.

He glanced down at Rey and took a moment to truly see her. The beautiful cocktail dress she wore was breathtaking. He thought that black became her.

“I would really like for us to be ----friends.” Kylo uttered softly.

Gesturing to her table and the filled ballroom, she sarcastically said, “Well, as you can see, I’ve got lotsa friends.” Rey tossed her hair back and offered him a side glance.

Kylo paused then finally followed with, “Well, I don’t have any……”

Kylo Ren somehow shed a layer, a veneer. And what Rey saw there was an innocence about him --- he appeared to be all wonder and fascination. She was silent ---- deeply touched and almost in awe. Rey saw for the first time since the newsstand, someone behind his eyes.

Kylo stood there still holding Rey closely and swaying to music which had stopped playing only moments ago.

He stared deeply into her eyes still awaiting a response. She allowed herself a moment to think. Her words began to form in her mind; it was barely in a whisper. “Sure, we can be friends”.

Rey suddenly grabbed Kylo by the hand again and hurried back to their table. In their wake, she lipped the words “Don’t Be Mad”, made a face and blew Rose and Denton a kiss. She waved to Paige as she grabbed her wrap and clutch. Rey then turned on her heels and headed out into the lobby with him in tow.

“Can you please have my chauffeur bring the car around for us. Thank you.” She nodded to the concierge.

She looked up at Kylo Ren grabbing both his hands in hers, leaned into him with the most prankish grin and asked, “Hey, do you like frozen custard?”

****

Finn took them all the way to Brooklyn just for some Abbott’s Frozen Custard. Kylo found himself standing in line with Rey and a slew of other people at the window of an ice cream shop and soda fountain.

They inched up slowly in the line with the large crowd gathered for late night confections.

“You must tell me why you acted the way you did at dinner last night” Rey insisted.

“I’m not quite sure I know what you mean.” With a raised eyebrow, he was actually quite puzzled.

“The man at dinner definitely was not the man I met in Grand Central Station.” Rey plainly stated.

They reached the window and Rey ordered for them both. “Two vanilla chocolate swirls, please.”

“I am sorry if I offended you in some way.” Kylo offered her openly.

“No, you didn’t really offend me. But I must be honest I was very confused because I truly enjoyed the flirtation yesterday. To the point I regretted not getting your name, exchanging numbers and possibly planning to meet again. It was just that you were so chilly towards me when you came to the house.”

She paused trying to still find her footing for the argument; looking into his eyes had stolen it from her.

Exasperated now, Rey went on. “I don’t know … you’re quite the enigma. It was enough to make a girl crazy!” She sighed deeply before she added, “But I am really glad you came tonight.” She shared honestly.

“Oh--- so you enjoyed the flirtation yesterday? Hmmm, but aren’t you with Armitage Hux?” He was intrigued now and pursued the new line of inquiry.

“I’m not right now!” she flashed a most devilish smile.

They got their frozen custard. Rey dug into her clutch and paid the clerk. She then handed him his cone as they walked back to the car together. Kylo watched Rey carefully and curiously as she began to vigorously attack her ice cream. He started to study and mirror her efforts, slowly licking around the sides first trying to catch any ice cream that had already started to melt.

They jumped back in the limousine and she immediately stared at him. “Good? Right….?” Her enthusiasm was infectious.

“Yes, yes, it is. It’s very good” he began lathing the cone with abandon.

“But be careful now, Kylo, you don’t want an ice cream headache!” Rey warned as she laughed heartily.

“No, I don’t want that at all.” Kylo smiled wide big ear to big ear and Rey saw it once again. It was something almost child-like about him.

They got right down to business with the frozen custard cones, slurping away in the back seat filled with the sounds of smacks, licks, “umms” and “awws”. Finally, it was followed with crunching and munching as they made their way down to nothing but their cones. Rey sat up on the edge of her seat up to the window separating them from Finn, “We can head back home now, Finn. Thanks.”

“Gotcha, Peanut.” He put it in drive and pulled off.

As Rey settled back into the seat and turned to Kylo, she saw a smidgeon of vanilla chocolate swirl dabbed on his nose. Without any hesitancy, consideration or self-conscious thought at all, she leaned in quickly to lick and suck it right off. His shock-ridden face signaled the inappropriateness of her actions. The realization sank in as she brought her little finger up to smooth the remainder from her own lips.

Rey stiffened. “Ooooh, I’m terribly sorry” her eyes all wide and red cheeked with embarrassment.

“Oh no, it’s okay, it’s alright. But let me get yours, too.” And as he moved into her closer, and closer and even closer still, Rey suspected frozen custard on her own nose, as well. But when she reached up for the tip of her nose, surprised to find no ice cream there….. _**Cheeky bastard**_ , she thought to herself.

For a brief period, he seemed to just hover there in mid-air so close… so very close. Their lips nearly touched, with his eyes fixed on hers. The moment sizzled with an electrically charged vibration.

She felt very drawn to him…. reminiscent of the feeling in the newsstand. Internally she fought it, uncertain and unsure. But as she looked at that mischievous grin he now wore, it had set her to rights. Rey allowed herself to relax and be comfortable with him. Ultimately putting the dinner and what she deemed his bad behavior last night behind them.

He moved in even further into her unbearably close, they nearly kissed, and yet rather unexpectedly Rey smashed him squarely in the face with her flattened palm and laughed playfully.

“Hah, so tonight you discovered two new things you really, really like – dancing and ice cream!” Rey slapped his knee and slightly nudged his shoulder.

And Kylo Ren thought to himself there were three new things.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In 1956 it was still legal to import Ivory into the United States
> 
> * Leon & Lionel Levy were the actual architects for the New York Coliseum
> 
> * The Plaza Hotel, built in 1907 is one of the most famous hotels in the world, located at 768 5th Avenue, overlooking Central Park, 20 stories tall, it became a NY Historic Landmark in 1969. The Persian Room was known for lavish parties thrown by the rich and famous like Truman Capote and Miles Davis.
> 
> * Cut a Rug - Dance
> 
> * Only You - The Platters famous Doo-wop ballad written by Buck Ram (1955) released by Mercury Records
> 
> * Givenchy began to rival Chanel for the 1st time in the mid-1950's chiefly made popular by Audrey Hepburn.  
> 
> 
> * Abbotts Ice Cream - was a famous ice cream parlor and soda fountain primarily located in upstate New York. At the height of their popularity two locations opened in Queens and Brooklyn (Never Manhattan).


	3. "The Mortals"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheev attempts to challenge his fate. Rey jump starts her new career as an art dealer. Kylo Ren makes new observations while giving into introspection. Meanwhile unseen outside forces threaten to destroy everyone and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for reading!  
> Please continue to leave Comments and Kudos (they help me so much)!  
> Thanks to MyJediLife for all the support and encouragement  
> Thanks to spacey_gracie for agreeing to be my Beta

“I need to find a cure, Dammit!” Palpatine forcibly banged his boney fist on his night table. After his thorough medical examination, Sheev sat on the side of his bed utterly dejected.

“Edrison, I need you to get a hold of whatever specialists you can--- top of their line, newest studies and experimental surgeries or treatments. Anything. There must be some German or perhaps Swiss doctors who have developed further research than we have here in the U.S.”

He wheezed as his chest sank, and suddenly he looked small, frail and even child-like.

Saddened by what seemed to be his very dear friend’s defeatist attitude, Dr. Peavey rubbed his chin while he wracked his brain for a solution.

“I’ll get on it, Sheev. But honestly, you’re so far along. At this stage, this form of pancreatic cancer is basically inoperable. I’m pretty certain that if I were to find someone - - um” He stumbled and slowed attempting to find the proper words for a man who hated hearing “No”.

“Well -- They’d either be a charlatan, a quack or it would be too great a risk to you, Sheev.” Dr. Peavey began packing up his instruments and placing them meticulously in his medical bag. He turned to see Sheev stand slowly and start to get dressed.

There was more he wanted to say. He wanted to tell his friend of over fifty years, that he’d lived a good life. He wanted to say how much he loved and admired him. He wanted to tell him to make peace with Rey and the people closest to him, and with himself. But Edrison Peavey also knew that he would say none of those things. He couldn’t. Sheev would not have any of it.

Dr. Peavey pulled his gold pocket watch out of his vest and glanced at the time and offered Palpatine a weak smile.

“Well, I’ll be sure to let you know what I turn up.” He lowered his head, took off his glasses while he reached for his handkerchief to wipe them.

“I’m amassing a plan, Edrison. I must anticipate all the moves ahead of time. I cannot be defeated! I will not!” His now gruff exterior resurfaced as he stood buttoning his shirt.

Edrison retrieved his sport coat from the hook off the back of the old man’s wardrobe, rolling his arms in one at a time. He knew this was all bluster. That was Sheev’s way.

Palpatine roared again. “Yes -- I must roll out my master plan and be sure to create a fail safe. I cannot let him beat me! I cannot let him win!” He fumbled with his necktie in frustration.

“Him?” Peavey turned his attention back to Palpatine before he started to leave. “You just said ‘Him’.”

Startled back to reality, Sheev responded, “Death… Death, man. He is upon me. And I will not let Him win!” He coughed and stood solidly, his head held high staring at his own portrait on the bedroom wall.

“Hmm, Sheev, I’ll have my office call you with your results and some prescriptions for the pain, in case you change your mind. And I’ll let you know about whatever specialists I may turn up. Okay?”

“Fine, fine --- Thank you, my friend.” He nodded watching his old friend head out the door.

It was nearly midnight, and Palpatine felt the house had quieted down, certain Mitaka had shown Edrison out, and Rey was still out tripping the night fantastic.

Left alone to himself, Sheev glanced at the poem framed and hanging beneath his obscenely large portrait. The poem was _**“Invictus”**_. It had served as his mantra for years. It spoke to his long-lost Victorian stoicism. It spoke to the “stiff upper lip” and “pull yourself up by your bootstraps” Horatio Alger philosophy. It served him well over the years. And yet, it seemed like mere nonsense now. He read two of the stanzas while he stood in his bedroom confronting his own mortality.

_Out of the night that covers me_

_Black as the pit from pole to pole,_

_I thank whatever God may be_

_for my unconquerable._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance,_

_I have not winced nor cried aloud._

_Under the bludgeonings of chance_

_My head was bloody, but unbowed._

_It matters not how straight the gate,_

_How charged with punishments the scroll,_

_I am the master of my fate;_

_I am the captain of my soul._

And the lines of the poem spoke to him once again. He acknowledged that he was the master of his own fate. He knew he was a captain of industry for a reason. He had achieved greatness because he was destined to do so. And he still had so much more to do.

Sheev Palpatine was thoroughly convinced he would win.

****

“Good Morning, Miss Rey. You have a call from Miss Skillcroft,” Kaydel whispered through Rey’s bedroom door. “Would you like for me to take a message, ask her to try you back later?”

Blinking in the hazy sunlight streaming in through her drapes, Rey lazily rolled over onto her back as she stretched and yawned. She then sat up quickly.

“No, no ---- I’ll take it.” She cleared her throat, flung her legs over the side of the bed and snatched her phone from the vanity.

“Good morning, Rose. How are you, sweetheart? Before you lay into me – I am so sorry about last night.” She cradled the phone in both hands.

“It’s okay, Rey. I fully understand. If I hadn’t already been ‘head over heels’ with Denton, you might have had to fight me off that Mr. Ren. What a huge turn-around from dinner the other night. Geez!” Rose giggled.

“I know, I know ---- he looked great, didn’t he? But it was ever so rude of me, and I do apologize. It’s just that Armie had me so mad last night, and you must admit the party was quite the bore-- Was dismal, really.” She went on to say, “I guess I was feeling very spontaneous and kinda impulsive.” She blushed.

“Not a problem, Rey. You are my best friend in the whole wide world, and I am always going to be behind you one hundred percent, you know that. But you just have to tell me what happened—I’m dying to know. Give, give, give…” Rose laughed.

Standing up and stretching fully, Rey started twining the cord between her fingers.

“We went up to Brooklyn to get frozen custard from Abbott’s.” She sighed. “And speaking of being behind me, I really want you to come over to dinner again tonight.”

“Wait. Wait, wait! There has got to be more than that! Frozen custard? That’s all? That’s it?” Rose was now incredulous.

“Well, we almost kissed in the car, but we didn’t.” Rey sighed again as she wrapped her arms around her chest with the receiver still tucked into her ear.

“What?” Rose was flabbergasted. “No backseat bingo…?”

Rey thought back on last evening and pulled the phone toward her closet, dragging the cord behind her.

“I’m not quite sure about Kylo Ren. He seems so sweet, innocent and very tender. But he has this pensive, moody, beyond his years, kind of wisdom, and a hint of something dangerous mixed in --- It’s so strange. And yet….” She paused and stopped frozen after she had been leafing through her suits and dresses.

“And yet….? And yet what??” Rose interrupted her being lost in thought.

“And yet, I feel very drawn to him. I can’t explain it, Rose.” She resumed her search for the perfect outfit.

“Sounds like the beginnings of something major to me. C‘mon, Rey, what are the odds you bump into this Adonis in Grand Central, he winds up knowing your Grandad, shows up at your house and your welcome home party? This is Destiny, Rey. Trust me.” Rose nodded the entire time, driving her point home emphatically.

“We’ll see I guess.” After she flitted through the hangers, she stopped on the perfect outfit for her meeting with Maz later. “Are you going to be able to make dinner, then?” She took out the ensemble and hung it up on her wardrobe.

“Sure, thing.” Rose chirped reassuring her friend. “And then I can finally tell you all about Denton.”

“Great, I’ll see you at six then.” Rey winked as though her friend could see her.

“See ya later---Bye.” Rose hung up.

After returning her phone to the vanity, Rey reached up to lightly brush her black gabardine pencil dress and jacket with the back of her hand. With a blown kiss, she thought to add her perfect pumps and cream pillbox hat.

****

Sheev Palpatine walked the upstairs hall headed to a room he rarely frequented. The guest suite, which he arranged for his otherworldly visitor, was clear across the house from the master suite. The elderly man, weakened by his illness, stopped shy of knocking outside the door as he contemplated his newest strategy. He was abundantly aware that this would not be easy.

Palpatine knocked and tried Kylo Ren’s door with much trepidation.

“Excuse me, Mr. Ren, I hope I am not disturbing your sleep, am I?”

“No, not at all. Sleep is not something that I require. Since my stay here, I have merely been indulging you in the daily ritual.” Ren said solemnly. “By all means enter.”

Sheev hesitated after being reminded of his guest’s true nature and walked through the doorway of the guest suite. He cleared his throat and approached him.

“I was informed that a part of your tour of the city yesterday included Rey’s party at the Plaza last night.” Sheev massaged his left temple out of habit.

“Yes. That would be true.” Kylo, still seated on his bed wearing only a blue cotton shirt with the original suit pants Sheev had given him, the newer silk suit from last night hung on his closet door.

Although he had acknowledged the elderly man, his eyes were elsewhere. The sights from the street below outside his window had captured his interest.

“I believe I’ve made myself clear before, I won’t abide by your consorting with Rey. I am not a man who asks anything twice.” Undaunted, his glare began to intensify.

Ren slowly rose to his feet and for the first time looked him straight in the eye.

“Sheev, I certainly hope this is not a confrontation where you presume to issue me a challenge.”

The old man shuddered and yet, attempted to hide his fear.

“Yes, it is!” Standing his ground, he stated as firmly as he possibly could.

“Hmmmm, well, I would like you to listen to me and listen to me carefully. _You cannot undo what has been done. It has already been etched, written, predestined, predetermined. There is no bargaining to be had, Sheev._ ” He drew closer to the self-made millionaire until they were face to face.

_“There will be no ultimatums issued either. So, be glad I’m enjoying all of this.”_ He gestured by raising his hands and spreading them out around him. _“And be glad that this allows you, sir, more time by my grace. And my grace alone.”_ His eyes seared into the frail man.

Kylo Ren pointedly strolled past him, reached for the knob, and held the door ajar signaling Sheev’s invitation to exit.

Without another word, Palpatine left the room.

****

As sunlight continued to pour into the guest suite, Kylo Ren sat back upon the edge of his bed at the Palpatine household. He was deep in contemplation. It had amused him to assess these living beings, and all their maddening situations. They seemed to constantly run about busying themselves with mundane matters, and all their attachments to one another. He stood slowly and made his way over to the bedroom windows overlooking Central Park. The sunlight shimmered on the blue, green and brown hues of the panoramic portrait of lush life planted firmly within the urban landscape. As he leaned against the windowsill, drapes pulled aside in his hand, he made a mental note to explore it soon.

Turning away from the window, he began to pace about the room. His attitude had changed, feeling he had lost focus of the matter at hand. These Mortals are such an interesting lot, he thought. What contradictions they are. It appeared that most of their conflicts, chaos and confusion were of their own making. How futile it all seemed. He pontificated on the irony of it all. Now seeing them much more closely for myself, it was odd that they believed that _**“Knowing Me is When They Fear Me,”**_ but in all actuality, “ _ **Truly Knowing Me is When They Do Not Fear Me.”**_

He imagined ----For eons, for millennia, I have walked among them and witnessed, but never truly seen how remarkably complex they were. I’ve always wanted to reduce them in their insignificance, make them less. It was a miscalculation on my part. Clearly. Because they are more, so much more. And they are strong. Well…… Some certainly appear to be, he thought.

His pacing came to an end. He let his eyes roam across a painting of Palpatine’s first steel mill.

Kylo scoffed, this Sheev Palpatine is a strong one; he believes that he can ultimately outwit me. It has now become a game of chess with him. How foolish, he mused.

Instantly, a smile came to his lips. And Rey -- she is quite the conundrum; she, too, imbues great strength. But she possesses a different kind of strength. A beautiful, wild, energetic, vibrant, free and stubborn sort of strength - she is truly an immovable object.

He opened the door and walked out into the hallway; his destination was uncertain.

He railed briefly as he walked, “I am The Force. I am the Unstoppable Force. The Force that is clearly impenetrable - and Impassable.” He assured himself.

Momentarily confused after he glanced at a large mirror on the hallway wall, he stopped. His eyes studied the visage and the very features contained there. Kylo Ren reminded himself of the young man he inhabited. Appreciative of the gentleman’s contribution to his little experiment, he drew closer to the reflection, and stared in awe. He sighed and then continued strolling down the hall.

“Aaaah, the life struggle, the living experience, they are constantly being bombarded with …… with so many sensations. He pondered.

They are constantly bombarded with sensations like sight, like sound, taste, touch …………. _Touch!_

 _ **Touching and Dancing.**_ He closed his eyes and smiled once more, this time indulging the reminiscence.

_**Frozen Custard - - Ice Cream.** _

He opened his eyes, turned down toward the landing headed to the back staircase which led directly to the kitchen.

****

After she showered, Rey pulled on her high-waisted, pleated tan linen slacks and a white short sleeved blouse complete with a peter pan collar. She took out her favorite oxfords and carried them in hand down the stairs in her stocking feet.

As she rounded the bend of the dining room archway and slid on the hardwood floor, Rey found Kylo Ren in the hallway between the servants’ quarters and the kitchen.

“Well, Good Morning Mr. Ren.”

He smiled at her warmly reflecting her chipper greeting with a bowl and spoon in hand.

“Good Morning to you.”

“Are you taking your breakfast up to your room? Oatmeal, is it? Cereal?” She queried.

“It’s ice cream, actually.” He remarked. “It was so good of Mr. Mitaka to find some for me.” He offered a broader smile revealing his dimples.

Rey, taken aback, leaned against the door jam, with arms folded in front of her, broke out into hysterical laughter. Kylo’s smile deepened.

“You are so hilarious” She continued to chuckle in spurts but tried desperately to compose herself.

“I am glad to hear that I make you laugh--- that is undoubtedly a good thing.” He tilted his head to the left and leaned a bit, curious like a dog hearing a high-pitched sound.

He asked her, “And where might you be heading?”

“Thought I’d take a walk this morning. I would like to smooth out my nerves a little before my meeting this afternoon.” She placed her oxfords on the floor. “Besides I really did miss Central Park while I was away in Paris.” She said, clasping her hands together behind her back.

“Might I join you then….? I saw it out my window and was just thinking how much I would like to explore it.” He drew nearer to Rey causing her to step back an inch or two.

She gave his question brief consideration and quickly agreed to have him accompany her.

“Okay. You’ll be a tad overdressed, though, but you’re certainly welcomed to tag-along.” She stifled a giggle and offered him the brightest smile, and for a split second he was positive that he “felt” it.

“Meet me out front in five minutes.” And Rey slipped on her oxfords and ran back up the rear stairwell.

When they met in the foyer, he noticed Rey carried a bunch of grapes wrapped neatly in a napkin. He chuckled to himself.

Once she saw his reaction, she ate a grape and said, “We can’t all have ice cream for breakfast, you know.”

“No, I don’t imagine so.” With that they walked briskly in silence across the street and entered the park.

Then Rey stopped suddenly and blurted out, “What exactly IS your involvement with my Grandfather? Really…?” She implored him with what showed on her face to be both strength and need.

He carefully crafted his answer.

“He and I have a rather unusual business arrangement. It will only last a little while longer and then my work here will be done.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him respond to anyone the way he does with you.” She started to slowly stroll again and then chose a path leading to the boat lake.

She popped two more grapes in her mouth and continued.

“He’s so used to bossing people around, but I noticed he doesn’t do that with you at all. And I realize it comes with the territory. He’s always been that way. Hmmm – but not with you, though.”

She looked up at him and smiled once more. Rey took his hand and led him over toward the fountain. They stood there for a moment and listened to the rushing water.

“I have a question for you, Rey. At your party, you said you weren’t with Armitage Hux. Well --- uh, you said you weren’t then. But I have seen him hug you and even kiss you.” He fumbled a bit, unsure in what direction to take his line of questioning. “Are you betrothed? Engaged…?”

“Betrothed? Hah – No. We’re not. Not really. Grandfather would like it if we were, but we’re not.” Rey let her eyes drift down to the flower beds circling the fountain.

“Do you, do you love him…?” Kylo’s eyes now were riveted to her, while he awaited her answer.

At first, Rey was feeling a little uncomfortable and pressured with the topic.

“Honestly…. I don’t know why I feel like I can tell you,” She paused briefly. “But I do.” Rey searched Kylo’s eyes for signs of compassion and she found it there within his deep pools of brown and amber.

She took a deep breath. “I have to end it. I feel – I feel nothing for him, absolutely nothing.”

“That would have been my next question. From what I observed It seemed as though those hugs and kisses were not reciprocated.” He gazed upon Rey and began to wonder why these things were starting to matter so much to him.

“You’re right, Kylo. I was going to break it off last night at the party, but I wanted Grandfather to know first and then Armie just stormed off in a huff.” Rey shook her head and fell silent.

Kylo was not quite sure what he felt about Armitage Hux, it was difficult to describe. But he knew he felt something. And it made him very, very uncomfortable.

They walked and talked. Rey told him all about Maz and her annual trip to the Hamptons. As she spoke her face lit up. Rey also regaled him with tales of her exploits and shenanigans from past trips there. She even invited him to go with her this year.

Kylo noticed a man along the stone wall by the tree line following them. He almost mentioned it to Rey but changed his mind.

“Hey, the meeting this afternoon in Soho with Maz is in an hour. Would you like to come?’

She was not quite sure about extending the invitation until the words left her lips. But all doubt disappeared the second she saw the amused twinkle in his eyes. Afterall, they were having a pretty good time so far.

“I’d be honored to accompany you.” Ren nodded in agreement and for some odd reason he felt very pleased.

****

Rey was originally hesitant to drive her new car to Soho for her Maz visit. It just so happened the area was very industrial, and Finn had assured her that parking would not represent the challenge she imagined it would. As they pulled into the large parking lot with gravel popping up from the tires of her sports car, Rey’s radio was blaring Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers, “Why Do Fools Fall in Love”.

After powdering her nose and reapplying her lipstick, they both stepped out of the car and were overwhelmed with the size of the place. Kylo took Rey’s hand in his, then tucked it into the fold of his arm as he escorted her up the ramp.

Maz stood by the door waving to greet them and show them to her studio and living space. She was an older woman with beautiful caramel skin, weathered by age and a face full of wisdom. She was sporting painters’ pants, an artists’ smock, covered with what appeared to be a butchers’ apron. She also had a pair of goggles pulled down over her bifocals. She wore a man’s cap which she had turned around backwards.

Rey thought to herself, Maz was an eccentric artist for sure.

Her home and studio space were clearly minimalist. There were sparse furnishings; everywhere there were metal shavings and wood chips covering all the surfaces in every room.

“Good afternoon, Maz.” Rey shook her hand. Rey then spun around to find Kylo and introduce him.

“And this is my friend, Mr. Ren.” He politely smiled, took her hand and offered Maz a low bow. Rey thought, how formal, but when he rose, Maz suddenly grew very pale. She recognized him for who he truly was-- Death!

Maz shouted, “Loa--- Loa, you’re a Guede! Begone Guede!” Maz shuffled about the room hurriedly searching in drawers and cabinets for something.

She cried over her shoulder. “You have no place here, Loa! Begone!” She finally found a wooden object and held it up to her face; it appeared to be a talisman of some kind.

She stopped dead in her tracks. “Baron Samedi?” Maz asked of Kylo.

“No, no, Madam, I am not.” He quickly turned to Rey, “Would you excuse us, please.”

He then stepped to Maz, gently placed his arm around her shoulder while they walked toward an old elevator shaft. They whispered and talked amongst themselves until minutes later, Maz returned.

“Your friend wishes to speak with you, Rey.” She smiled and gestured toward a large automatic door. “My studio is right through there, come back whenever you’re ready. And I will show you some of my latest work.”

Rey walked over to the elevator shaft. She saw Kylo half in shadow and half in the light. He looked different somehow, she thought.

“What was all that about?” Utter frustration and confusion riddled Rey’s face.

He sloughed off his response. “Just a little misunderstanding really.”

“I must go. I didn’t realize how much time the visit would take. And I have responsibilities elsewhere. I hope you don’t find it rude, but I’ll have to leave now.” He saw the disappointment in Rey’s face and it crushed him.

“Not a problem. I just thought you’d have fun, but it’s best she and I talk alone anyway.” She started for the door and turned back to him. “I really did enjoy the ride over. Oh, and the park earlier, too. Thanks.”

“I did, too.” Kylo headed toward the door to the ramp.

“Oh, yoo-hoo, Mr. Ren!” Rey stood there waving.

Ren turned back, “Yes, Rey?”

“Will I be seeing you at dinner this evening?” Rey asked desperately hoping she would.

“Rey, I am certain that I will be joining you for dinner this evening. I wouldn’t miss it.” For the first time he experienced a mild warmth that spread from his cheeks to his ears.

As Kylo Ren left Maz’s studio, his current location unknown, his destination unknown, he felt relieved at how he handled the situation earlier. He was glad that Rey was none the wiser. And he couldn’t quite explain the huge smile on his face.

Rey and Maz talked for hours walking through her studio and even the grounds of the old warehouse. Maz had large slabs of raw uncut granite, quartz, lodestone, sandstone and marble outside. Rey was fascinated with her and everything about her work, her process and her inspiration.

They spoke at length about putting together a curated show, promoting her work in the press, and possible collaborations with other artists. They got along swimmingly, and Rey felt they had a good rapport.

Rey and Maz agreed to schedule more meetings in the next few weeks, and to include a few others in their brainstorming process.

They left things quite pleasant. Not once did Rey ask about her odd response and exchange earlier with Kylo, and Maz didn’t mention it either.

****

Rey parked her car just off 5th Avenue and walked by the construction site of the new Guggenheim Museum. Two thirds of the way completed, it was truly an innovative architectural site to behold. Designed by the world-famous Frank Lloyd Wright, it would herald and usher in the revolutionary new age of Modern Art in the nation. She had attended the historic groundbreaking ceremony with her grandfather when she was in her freshman year at Vassar. It excited her to no end.

Rey placed her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up to study the nautilus shaped structure. The nearly finished new building was a piece of art all on its own, she thought.

Instead of heading back to her car, she decided to continue her stroll. Rey felt inspired. She made her way up 5th Avenue until she reached East 57th Street. Rey desperately wanted to see Betty Parsons Gallery. It was established back in 1946 and was groundbreaking. Parsons had brought modern artists like Clyfford Still, Judith Goodwin, Ellsworth Kelly, Ib Benoh, Robert Rauschenberg, Hedda Sterne, Forrest Bess, Lyman Kipp, and Barnett Newman to the forefront of the American art scene.

Rey was in her own world. She peered in the window. This is what she lived and breathed.

Her next stop was the Sidney & Harriet Janis Gallery. It opened in 1948. The couple had introduced artists like Mondrian, Leger, Jackson Pollock and Marcel Duchamp. And their personal collection included Pablo Picasso, Brancusi, Rousseau, Dali, Mondrian and De Chirico.

She was certain that this was the time of Avant-Garde, Abstract Expressionist, Dadaist and Neo-Dadaist, Modern Era, and Surrealists. Revolutionary artists and their works were popping up all over.

Rey loved the art world, it was everything to her and made her heart race. Making the world a beautiful place was a desire planted in her from an early age. She saw herself as a burgeoning pioneer, much like Alfred Stieglitz during the turn of the century with his world changing 291 Gallery. He legitimized photography as art. Stieglitz brought famous European artists to the US for the first time, including Matisse, Rodin, Rousseau, Cezanne and Picasso. It was revolutionary!

Rey was extraordinarily proud that she knew he was once married to Georgia O’Keefe and that most people didn’t.

She wanted to become the next Peggy Guggenheim, or perhaps the next Betty Parsons, - oh, it was so thrilling. And to think it was all very possible now. Her impromptu excursion had invigorated and truly inspired her.

As she turned the corner to walk back to her car, she felt the strangest sensation. Rey could not explain it, but it was an almost ominous feeling and quite intense. It felt as though there was someone with her…. Someone very close. She verily dismissed it, quickened her step and went on her way.

A good distance down the block at a vacant storefront, Kylo Ren watched Rey with a devoted interest albeit unexplainable. His eyes followed her, and it made him feel protective, caring and even gallant. He now realized that ensuring her safety made him happy.

As Rey turned the corner and headed to her car, he also noticed the same man that had followed them earlier in Central Park. Kylo was now certain he knew who it was ---- It was Enric Pryde.

****

Joe’s, the seedy smoke-filled bar and grill in Queens, offered patrons cheap drinks, greasy food, peanut shells on the floor, and more importantly, privacy. The three men were huddled together at the table in the rear of the establishment. They were seated on the right just before the restrooms, nestled between the end of the bar and the telephone booths.

“I’m afraid, gentlemen, that we may have to resort to other methods.” Hux vigorously waved their waitress over to the table after detecting their empty glasses in front of them.

“So --- Even your friends at both agencies were unable to find anything on this man?” Wilhuff asked Pryde. They each turned to the private detective who shook his head in disbelief.

“No, not one blessed thing. Frankly, it’s hard to believe.” Enric Pryde stated plainly. “What we really need now is proof of Palpatine being feeble and addle-brained.”

Hux added, “The Board of Directors convene right after the old codger’s birthday.”

The men ceased talking when an older waitress with blue hair came to the table to refresh their round of drinks. She placed cocktail napkins down on the table first. Then she rested two whiskeys neat for Tarkin and Pryde and a scotch and soda down for Hux. Once she left, their discussion continued.

“Need I remind you gentlemen, that the goal here is to take-over Palpatine Steel, Ltd.!” Tarkin banged on the table with both his fists. Tarkin emphasized it with, “To Crush Your Enemies!”

He looked around the table and added, “And do you know who taught me that? Sheev Palpatine, that’s who.” Armitage nervously pulled a Kent from his silver cigarette case and lit it.

“The bigger question on the table now is Rey and her inheritance.” Hux then added, “With this political climate such as it is, the House of Representatives new “Committee on Un-American Activities” - We can plan to discredit Rey, too, and all her subversive friends she pals around with. Artists, writers, poets and the like.”

Tarkin smiled and nodded in approval.

“We must strike quickly whether this man Kylo Ren offers a threat or not. I will plant rumor seeds at the club and in the press.” Both Hux and Pryde nodded in agreement.

“And I will undermine his efforts in the office, with clients and the few members of the Board who trust in me enough to confide.” A sly grin sprung upon Armie’s face.

Pryde then added, “And I will keep trailing her and the elusive Mr. Ren, while I gather up additional dirt on both Sheev and Rey.

The three men turned up the glasses.

****

In the dining room, Mr. Mitaka meticulously arranged the table setting. Kaydel and Amilyn were overseeing the planned courses with the kitchen staff when Rey entered from the rear of the house.

“Hello everyone!” she waved as she ran by excitedly toward the rear stairwell. She got up two steps before she remembered to say, “Rose will be joining us again tonight, everybody!” And continued her trek upstairs.

Palpatine was in his study on the phone with Dr. Peavey, when Rose arrived. She waved to the master of the house before barreling up the stairs to meet Rey.

After letting in Rose, Mitaka entered the study; Sheev appeared very distracted.

“Ahem, Mr. Palpatine, Sir.” He stood stock still waiting to be acknowledged.

“Yes. Dopheld, what is it?” He barely looked up from his desk.

“Sir, I wanted your approval for dinner. The menu for this evening will be Chilled Tomato Soup, Cucumber Salad, Prime Rib, Roasted potatoes and carrots, with asparagus. And for dessert, we’ll be having warmed brownies topped with vanilla ice cream.” Mitaka was especially pleased with himself and patiently awaited Sheev’s response.

“Fine, yes, fine---- it all sounds very delicious, fine.” He flitted his hand in the air.

Once everyone was seated and exchanged pleasantries, Mitaka and Kaydel freshened everyone’s water and turned up their wine glasses. The seating was identical to when Kylo Ren first arrived, he and Rose seated next to each other facing both Rey and Armitage, with Sheev naturally at the head.

Rose noticed the energy coming from Kylo Ren. He was very focused on Rey, and she feared everyone else would see it, too.

It did not escape Hux that Kylo was positively mooning over Rey.

“I had the most extraordinary day!” Rey was riding the wave of her art excursion.

Mitaka circled the table making his sweep with the first course of soup.

“I met with a very promising artist in Soho, a new sculptor who is extremely talented.”

“And she seemed like such a wonderful woman.” Kylo tagged on at the end.

Both Sheev and Hux stared at him in surprise. Mitaka then began to pour wine.

“Wow, that sounds just great!” Rose was being overly zealous, attempting to support her friend.

Everyone, except Kylo, reached for their glasses and took a sip. Rose gulped hers.

“ ** _You_** met with the artist?” Hux asked, he had finally reached his boiling point.

Rey interjected, placing her napkin in her lap.

“Mr. Ren accompanied me today.”

“Oh, so you’re very familiar with Soho?” Hux pried further hoping to put Kylo on the spot.

“Actually, no. I only went along to ensure Rey’s safety.” He beamed broadly.

As Holdo and Mitaka swept the table once more, serving the salads, they neared Kylo. He looked up and leaned back in his chair to whisper something to them both. Mitaka informed him to be patient, and there was “some” coming later. Rey keenly observed the exchange.

“Mr. Palpatine, I understand Miss Holdo will be meeting with my mother to nail down the final plans for your birthday party.” Rose went on to say, “She’s very excited about it, Mother is, and has wonderfully innovative ideas, and surprises in store!” Rose said, rather pleased with herself for the deflection.

“Good, eh--yes, it should be a marvelous event.” Sheev made a tremendous effort to be engaged.

“I also went by to see the progress of the Guggenheim Museum!” Rey clearly wished to keep the dinner light and entertaining. She slipped a coy grin in Kylo’s direction and he returned it.

“That is going to be one awesome museum!!” Rose exclaimed.

Miss Holdo and Kaydel began to serve the main course. Everyone was intent on enjoying their meal. Kylo, however, pushed his food about his plate with his fork in distraction. And again, Rey noticed.

“I need to bring you up to speed on the architects for the Coliseum project, Sheev.” Hux wanted to press his involvement, position and relevance.

“Not at dinner, son. Not now.” The old man was being dismissive.

Suddenly Rey leaned into the table.

“You have to be patient, I can’t believe you’re dying for your ice cream already.” She laughed.

Everyone at the table witnessed it in shock. Rose looked up into the ceiling totally incapable of salvaging the moment. Sheev was completely stymied and Hux could not stomach another second.

“She is right, I really cannot wait for my ice cream.” Kylo Ren smiled, pleased with his offered information.

No sooner than Ren had spoken, Armitage Hux leapt to his feet, turned, gestured to Mitaka for his jacket, and stormed out of the dining room. He had stamped down the hall to the foyer, when Rey attempted to intercept him.

Rey implored him, “Come on now, Armie. You must at least try to be civil.”

He placed his hands atop Rey’s shoulders. “No, I don’t!” His face now was beet red.

“Please….” Rey pleaded, she wished she could totally will the situation away.

“I can’t believe you aren’t more suspicious of that chap. He mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, took up residence here and offered no history, no background, no insight to where he’s from or what he’s doing here. It’s - it’s - it’s just absurd!” He was literally beside himself with anger and frustration.

“And all this vagueness and his constant evasion --- Sheev should be concerned, too. And it shocks me that he is not!” He turned away from her and began pacing.

Hux stopped, turned back to her and began waving a pointed finger from side to side.

“Not to mention the attention he pays you is clearly inappropriate.”

“Well, I like it and I like him.” Rey said barely above a whisper.

“Well, I don’t like the ubiquitous creep!” Armie practically spat the words.

“I’m sorry, my dear. But the fact that you don’t feel this way tells me plenty.” He shook his head and finally his eyes found the floor.

“Well, I don’t” Rey wasn’t starting to anger but felt stronger.

He sucked his teeth and turned sideways a bit, not looking directly at her.

“It clearly tells me there’s no point any longer--- for Us.” Hux glanced down at Rey and almost sneered. “Good-bye, Rey.”

She stood silently on the steps and watched him walk down the sidewalk to his car. Rey sighed heavily.

When she entered the house, she was surprised by Kylo. He had witnessed the entire argument, and confronted Rey the moment she stepped back into the foyer.

“I heard everything he said.” His stare was penetrating. “And I did not like the way he spoke to you.” He peered down into her eyes searching. “But I liked the way you spoke back.”

It was embarrassment more than hurt in her eyes. Rey was shaken and momentarily struck speechless. She searched for and somehow found the words.

“I’m so, so sorry. This was inevitable, but I had hoped it would’ve been on my terms and that it had gone a lot better.” She shook her head apologetically. And he saw the tears that began to pool in her hazel eyes.

Hesitant at first, Kylo drew closer to her, step by slow step. He reached out to her; it was his clumsy and awkward attempt to hug --- offering her some semblance of comfort.

She nodded permission and whispered a quiet, “Yes.”

Rey wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and buried her head soundly in his chest. He placed his chin atop the crown of her head and just held her.

Rey found the embrace was soothing and comforting.

Kylo felt the hug was exhilarating and stimulating.

Although the moment lasted for perhaps four or five minutes.

Both Kylo and Rey believed it went on endlessly.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Doctors still made house calls to the rich and poor alike  
>   
> * Horatio Alger wrote "Ragged Dick" 1867, a tale of rags-to-riches through hard work  
>   
> * High-waisted pleated pants were my (Rey's) homage to Katherine Hepburn  
>   
> * Haitian Voodoo guedes or loas are death spirits (Baron Samedi is the head loa)  
>   
> * Dr. Facilier, the Shadowman, of Disney's Princess and the Frog was loosely based on Baron Samedi  
>   
> * The Guggenheim Museum located on 1071 5th Ave. - it's construction lasted from  
> 1953-1959, and it is one of the most famous museums in the U.S. (It and MoMA house the largest modern art collections)  
>   
> * Elizabeth Catlett (1925-2012)- African American/Mexican sculptor active (1945's-1990's) her work is shown in the moodboard  
>   
> * Backseat Bingo - making out (car)
> 
>   
> 


	4. "The World"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey must address major issues with her grandfather. Her recovery from Hux is quick and easy complete with a dose of a cultural arts prescription -- and she finally catches up with her Vassar friends. Her feelings for Kylo Ren deepen and call for a conversation. Kylo's attraction to her continues to grow much like his suspicions of Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading!  
> Please continue to leave comments & kudos (they truly do help me)!  
> Thanks to MyJediLife for all your support and encouragement  
> Thanks to spacey_gracie for agreeing to be my Beta

Once she opened her eyes, Rey struggled to lift the heavy arm draped over her chest. Rose was always impossible when it came to share a bed. She slept so wildly Rey had totally given up on having a decent night’s rest. This went back as far as summer riding camp when they were both eight years old.

Rey slipped out gingerly from under her friend and headed straight into her bathroom. Her mind was still awash with everything that happened last night. She was grateful Rose stayed the night. Deep down inside Rey felt she needed her calming influence; Rose really was a loving caring friend. As Rey brushed her teeth, her thoughts danced back to all that had happened yesterday. It had been quite a day full of highs and lows.

Rey was especially happy to hear how her friend’s relationship with her new beau, Denton, was faring and that he seemed by all accounts to be a great guy. She always wanted Rose to be happy – She was such a good-natured person, and very loving, compassionate and giving. And Rey had always wished for her to truly have the desires of her heart. She could never think of someone more deserving. Rey made the decision right then and there to spend more time with the two of them to insure he was the right man for her.

Rey threw off her baby doll, brushed her hair back into a simple bun and drew back her curtain to start her shower. As she stepped in, she could not help revisiting her worries and concerns over her grandfather.

His health, his work, his obvious distraction, his growing disinterest, his obsession and fixation on the Museum and Foundation were all points of concern. Rey’s love for her grandfather knew no bounds – Her worry, however, she believed was well founded. While the steam began to billow in the bathroom, every pore in her body opened with such an invigorating sensation.

And then there was Mr. Kylo Ren. Although she was completely happy to be free of Armitage Hux, his words last night still seemed to stick in her craw. Armie’s suspicions seeped into Rey’s conscience and she believed they were starting to take hold. His doubts slowly became her doubts.

Rey recounted her previous conversations with Kylo Ren and each time she confronted him, his answers were rather vague and evasive. She thought back to when they were at The Plaza, Abbott’s -- and again in Central Park.

_Was she being naïve; was she being gullible?_

_Invariably all things pointed back to who was this man… really?_

What was abundantly clear – terribly clear, were her feelings for Kylo Ren. He was like some sort of magnet. And she was like a moth to his flame. Rey, for the first time, admitted to herself that perhaps the mystery was part of his allure.

She felt so wonderful being in his arms. It was so natural; it was as if she belonged.

The moment Rey stepped out of her shower she was met with the blaring sounds of doo-wop music coming from her own Hi-Fi. _“Well, Rose is obviously awake now.”_ She chuckled to herself knowing that rock-n-roll would surely get their day off to a great start.

“Life could be a dream….,” she sang along as she toweled off. Rey reached for her lotion and talcum powder.

The funny thing was that record was one Rose gave Rey during the holidays, and every time she visited, it’s the one she always played, “Sh-Boom” by the Chords.

“Good Morning, Rose.” Rey danced back into her bedroom.

****

Mitaka stepped into the kitchen to find Amilyn carefully inspecting the crystal stemware.

“Mrs. Holdo, might I have a word?

“Why certainly, Doph, is it concerning my meeting with Rose’s mother?”

Mitaka, while shaking his head, pulled out a kitchen stool and took a seat directly in front of her. His face was plagued with concern and worry. All at once, Amilyn knew the topic of discussion.

Doph sat on the very edge of the stool with eyes pleading.

“The old man is clearly not well.” He said nodding. “The constant calls from Dr. Edrison Peavey’s office and taking his breakfast downstairs in his study.”

As he shook his head, Amilyn detected tears welling in his eyes and reached out to place her hand on his thigh to comfort him.

Covering his mouth with both hands, he blurted out. “Not to mention the weight loss; I saw him pulling his belt to the very last notch yesterday morning.” He sniffed.

Finn poked his head in the kitchen, “Hey, here the flowers you wanted, Amilyn.” He stopped dead in his tracks clutching two large bouquets upon noticing the very tense conversation he had interrupted.

“Come on in Finn, it’s alright. Doph was merely mentioning the concerns he has about Mr. Palpatine.” She gestured for him to join them at the table.

“Surely, you’ve seen signs, too. He clearly is unwell.” Mitaka glanced up at Finn hoping to see some reassurance and at the very least some agreement.

Finn stood still turning his head to face Amilyn first and then Mitaka, before he spoke.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t suspected something. I have noticed his odd behavior recently. His forgetfulness, and he has slowed down considerably. Actually – a lot.” Finn hung his head down feeling a little deflated by the admission.

“Oh, yeah, and all of his many mood swings!” Finn jumped back into the conversation. “Oh no, no wait --- he’s always had those.”

Summoning all of her good form, her calmness and her wisdom, Amilyn counseled them both carefully.

“Well, it will be a delicate line to not cross, if we openly offer support…. but we do need to let him know in some small way that we are here for him.” Amilyn cautioned them.

“Yes, yes and discretion must be key. Always.” Mitaka added.

The three members of the Palpatine household staff nodded in unison.

****

Rey stood in the doorway of the study. She breathed in deeply and summoned all her courage, not quite sure how the conversation would bode for her.

“Come in, come in, my dear.” Sheev coated his words with kindness purposely.

Rey entered the study and sat up tall in the Chinese Chippendale chair facing his favorite desk.

“Rey, I understand you’ve been spending a considerable amount of time with our guest, Mr. Ren.” Sheev raised an eyebrow and peeped above his glasses before continuing.

“Do you have feelings for this - this man?” He feared her answer.

Rey gave pause, “Honestly, Grandfather -- I am starting to.... Yes.” She had always been honest with him and now knowing how conflicted she truly was made her tread lightly.

“I desperately want you to be happy, my dear, but I don’t believe Mr. Ren will be where you’ll find that happiness.” All at once he knew what an uphill battle this would be for him.

Rey wanted to pin him down and become armed with whatever information he may have had. She wanted to solve this puzzle. “Is there something I should know about him? Is there something you’re not telling me, Grandfather?” Rey folded her hands in her lap in anticipation.

Sheev grew silent and leaned back in his burgundy leather high-back winged chair. There was no way he could explain. There was no way Rey would believe him if he tried. More importantly, he could under no circumstances break his arrangement with Kylo Ren.

Rey studied her grandfather carefully; she searched his face for any indications or tells. She found none.

“Grandfather….?” She persisted.

“There is nothing to tell other than I believe he is not the right man for you, Rey.” Sheev hunkered down. “And that should be enough! I forbid you from seeing him. And I’ll not allow it!”

She lowered her head and sat feeling dejected but not defeated. Rey was all too accustomed to his sudden rants and ravings. Her eyes were then drawn to her parents’ photo behind his desk taken years ago at Martha’s Vineyard and she seemed to draw strength from it. Her eyes darted back to him when he began to speak.

“You know, I do often worry about you, Rey.” He had no desire to tread down that path, Palpatine knew he needed to deflect and somehow soften the blow. “My darling, I realize I haven’t been the best guardian, but I…”

Rey stopped him by raising her hand as if she were in class. “Grandfather, you owe me no apologies. I want you to know that I am fully aware you did whatever you deemed best. I am grateful for all the love you have given me and all you have instilled in me. And I also understand all of your concerns and I appreciate you telling me.” She began to feel better already.

“But I am an adult now, Grandfather, and capable of making my own decisions. I DO plan to see where this relationship with your good friend, Mr. Ren may lead --- without any expectations. And I also plan to pursue a career as an art dealer, so the museum and foundation will have to come later.” Rey was on a roll, speaking to everything she had bottled up for days. “And if….”

“He is NOT my good friend!” Palpatine interrupted in utter frustration.

She went on despite his protest.

“AND --- If I fall, if I fail on either account, you must let me. I must learn about life on my own now. I know it’ll be hard for you, Grandfather, but you can’t continue to catch me.” She was very impassioned now.

“I am going out for a walk now, Grandfather.” Rey stood stiffly and walked toward the door determined.

He watched as Rey stood tall, threw her shoulders back, held her head high, and boldly walked out the door to the hallway.

Sheev exhaled a long, slow ragged breath, clasped his hands together, his elbows planted on his desk, and said, “I’m afraid if you fall this time, Rey, dear, no one can catch you.” Sheev spoke in a hushed tone to himself, suddenly more dispirited.

****

For the last two days, Rey wasn’t quite sure if she was conscientiously avoiding Kylo Ren. She was, however, certain that there was a great need now to finally discuss what took place after dinner Sunday evening. She had given this much thought on her walk through the park.

And the second she stepped foot back in the house, there he was.

“Mr. Ren.” Rey stopped dead in her tracks in the hallway outside the library.

“Why, Hello, Rey.” He smiled.

Rey instantly warmed with the memory of their embrace washing over her.

“Do you have a minute?” She gestured towards the library door so as not to have the conversation so public. They both entered the darkened room filled with mahogany paneling, Tiffany lamps, shelves and glass front bookcases.

“Sunday night, was it me? … or what?” Wanting to be clear about what she felt, Rey thought for a moment.

“I felt something.” Rey earnestly wished to express herself fully to him. “Did you? Did you feel something, too?”

He stood there motionless and unable to speak. She was a vision – simple, casual but elegant as ever, effortlessly clad in her gray pedal-pushers and her white and gray linen nautical styled tee shirt with tiny little white buttons down her back.

He found himself examining why the nearness of her did something rather strange to him. The feeling was inexplicable. Seeing her for the first time in two days, it was apparent that that feeling had intensified over time. It was overwhelming just being in her presence. He was so drawn to her. And the intensity of the feeling was irrepressible and constant.

Kylo was uncertain what Rey was looking for – what she wanted from him. Under her glaring stare, he raked his hand nervously through his hair and finally broke their awkward silence.

“Yes, yes I did feel something. I do like spending time with you. I like it very much, Rey. And I especially love hearing you laugh, because when you do I can – I can, well, I can feel it. And it is a wonderful feeling.”

He smiled softly as he reached up to lightly trace a row of books on the nearest shelf with his fingertips.

“Well, I need to ask you something.” She shifted her attention to the floor and timidly looked at her sandals.

“You’re married, aren’t you?” Rey looked down at her wringing hands and stopped it. She wanted that old nervous habit to just disappear.

“Why do you ask that?” Kylo was clearly caught off guard.

“Most men who don’t talk about themselves usually are.”

“No, I am not.” His eyes averted hers desperately wishing he had more he could say.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Rey persisted.

“No.” He said softly.

“I don’t know anything about you at all. Who are you really? … Where are you from? Did you go to college? What is your family like? What do you like to do?” She stopped short thinking perhaps she was prying too much.

“And you’re not going to tell me, are you? I understand – I guess.” She became discouraged.

“I’m so sorry, Rey.” He realized he needed to impart something; she deserved it.

“Sometimes I’m not quite at home – well, comfortable around… people. Oftentimes I get very busy doing what it is that I do, and I don’t seem to have developed—um…ah ...”

“Yes…?” Rey stepped closer to him intrigued and happy to have something-- anything.

“You see, I have a certain function to perform and it seems to take up most of my time and sometimes… I – I speculate that I haven’t left room for anything else.” He struggled with the admission.

“Hmmm…” Rey attempted to digest all that he said and felt a lingering fascination.

“So, tell me then, Kylo, why a man who is very attractive, extremely intelligent, diffident in the most seductive way, and yet seemingly powerful is … is all alone in this world?” With each word she had slowly stepped closer and closer to him. Captivated and compelled by a pull towards him like gravity. She had flirted shamelessly.

They both stood there quietly and unbearably close.

Rey shook off the feelings in fear of rejection. “Oh, I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry, you obviously don’t want to tell me, and I guess we’ll just have to leave it as a mystery then. That is the way you want it, isn’t it?”

“Yes, thank you.” He spoke softly. The only thing running through his mind was how much he wanted to hold her again like he did Sunday after dinner. That thought was completely involuntary.

Busying herself with the magazines on the sideboard as a distraction while creating distance between them once again,

“Well, I’m meeting friends this evening in Greenwich Village. You’re most welcome to come with.”

“Unfortunately, Rey, this evening I must decline, but I do appreciate the invitation.” He shrugged and for a minute she felt the gesture was an old one and very familiar.

“I do hope we’ll see each other later this evening upon your return.” He dipped his chin down to see her more closely and awaited her response.

“I certainly hope so.”

Rey turned and walked slowly toward the marble stairwell to go upstairs to her room.

Kylo watched her walk away, aware that he was experiencing a multitude of feelings and knew he would have to dedicate time to decipher each and every one of them.

****

Mrs. Skillcroft was a portly woman with long blonde hair that she forced into a chignon with an exorbitant amount of hairspray. Her small and very distinctive pinched nose carried with it the nobility of a Mayflower descendant and proud participating member of the Daughters of the Revolution.

Mitaka escorted her to the den, where Amilyn Holdo awaited her arrival. She was armed with a clipboard and fountain pen. She glanced over at the floral arrangement she fashioned from the bouquets Finn brought her earlier.

“I have quite a few notes and had hoped we may work from them for this meeting.” She took off her gloves and reached inside her purse to find her glasses. She put them on and proceeded down the list.

“We must have two bands and two stages, dear. One indoor and one outdoor.”

The entire time, Mrs. Holdo sat quietly and took notes. She knew full well this was merely a formality.

“I’ve already contacted the most divine Florists for the evening.” She peered over her glasses.

“And then there is the matter of chef’s, the caterers and the menus ---This is what I most wanted and needed your input and perspective on, Mrs. Holdo.” Mrs. Skillcroft nodded in Amilyn’s direction.

Amilyn nodded in return. “Yes, yes. By all means, I can provide three or four options, and then we can make a more informed decision.”

“I have a meeting with the contractors to build the outside Dance Floor.”

“And lighting and valet parking have been taken care of already.” With a flourish she drew a line through her last item. “That just about does it then.” She pursed her lips and allowed her eyes to scan the room.

“Thank you for your time and consideration, Mrs. Skillcroft.” Amilyn was very anxious to end the meeting.

“Why yes, and thank you, dear.” She stood gathering her gloves, purse and leather-bound valise. “And don’t forget we will need full access to the house two weeks prior. Yes?”

“This is going to be very exciting, very exciting indeed. Have a great day. Tah-tah!”

Rose met her mother in the hallway outside the den. She was toting her clothes from the last few days in an overnight bag Rey lent her this morning. She suggested that they should ride back home together and not bother their driver to return. Mrs. Skillcroft agreed.

They both waved to Amilyn as Mitaka saw them to the door. They were headed out to Rose’s car, when they spotted Rey returning from her daily walk in Central Park. They waved to her as well. And Rose gestured to Rey by raising her hand to her ear as if holding a phone, and silently lipped “Call Me!”

****

In the Offices of Palpatine Steel, Ltd., after lunching with Sheev, Kylo admitted to his secretary, Eleanor, how much he enjoyed the cold lamb sandwiches she provided them. They had rapidly become his second favorite thing to eat – they were almost as delicious as ice cream.

The two also discussed Sheev Palpatine and his management style. Apparently, Eleanor had been with him from the beginning of his ascent and felt well disposed toward the old man. She spoke glowingly of his virtues as a boss, corporate leader and as a friend.

Kylo Ren had just left Sheev’s office and was on his way back to the house. As he approached the elevator, he felt a sudden touch of rage surge within him and he successfully tamped it down. He entered the car and right before he pushed the down button to the lobby, a very thin pale sinewy hand caught the door and pried it open.

Armitage Hux stepped through the elevator door and sidled up beside him. Taking a deep breath through his pinched nostrils, he turned to Kylo.

“Stay out of my way, Ren.” Hux’s warning was issued with venom.

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Hux?” Ren’s voice was stilled and concise. He attempted to distance himself from whatever remnants there were from the Sunday night dinner debacle.

“I want to be very clear with you, Kylo Ren, my interests are to protect Sheev Palpatine, his company and all of his holdings.” Hux placed his hands behind his back clasping them together.

“I do not know what your interests are, but I am more than certain that they are not of any merit!” Kylo Ren restrained himself with immense effort. He was failing miserably at leaving his feelings for Rey out of this encounter.

“And I don’t know what your interests are in Rey, but it cannot be good.” Hux narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

There it was… _**Rey**_. Ren worked his jaw knowing he could no longer hold his tongue and his anger.

“I am rather certain you do not wish to speak to me in that manner.”

“Idle threats, Mr. Ren…?” Hux provoked.

“No, no idle threats, Mr. Hux.” Ren faced Armitage directly head on. He was well aware that his sheer size would intimidate the redhead, who was a man that possessed no courage or little substance. Kylo Ren also now knew, all too well, that Armitage Hux was clearly a conniver, manipulator and … “a user”.

He slowly and very deliberately reached past Hux and pushed the elevator button marked “stop”.

“Are you familiar with Egyptian mythology, Hux? I doubt that you are, but I would like to share something with you, you may find very interesting. Indulge me.” Kylo turned up his intensity.

“For centuries, ancient Egyptians believed that upon death, their souls would be judged by the God Anubis, the God of Death.”

Hux breathed in, raised his brows and rolled his eyes pointedly to issue his overall boredom with Kylo’s lecture. But Ren could see behind his face that he felt trapped, and Ren wanted him to. He continued, nonetheless.

“They believed that once they entered Duat, the Realm of the Dead, they must go through the Hall of Truth, it was thought that all one’s good deeds would lighten their hearts – their soul. All evil deeds would in turn weigh them down.” He made a tight fist just in front of the center of his chest and moved in even closer towering purposefully over Hux to finish his story.

“Anubis was responsible for weighing the heart of the departed against the feather of Ma’at, the God of Justice. If their heart was lighter than the feather, they would continue to the Afterlife. If it was heavier than the feather, weighed down with their lifetime of bad acts, then Anubis would feed them to Ammit, the Devourer of the Dead. This was known to be a second death where one would be a restless soul forever.” He glared at Hux placing his right hand against the wall of the elevator car just above Armie’s head.

Totally unmoved and rather indignant, or seeming to be, Hux spouted, “Fairy tales aren’t of much interest to me, Kylo Ren. Your little story was pointless and a waste of both your time and mine.”

“Oh no, I beg to differ. The ancient Egyptians were a most enlightened culture, Hux.”

Ren then backed away slowly. He knew the lesser man was clearly affected despite his actions and his statements. He reached back across Hux to the panel of the elevator to push and release the stop button once more; the car lurched and continued its descent.

“You may want to recount your past acts, sir. Perhaps your cheating on a college exam, or exposing a close friends’ cowardice won’t weigh heavily, Hux. But it would be wise for you to consider your most recent actions. I would even encourage it.” Kylo Ren now wore a smug smile as he issued the final blow.

Hux was now shocked that Ren obviously had knowledge of his prior life to some degree but tried to hide it from him.

The elevator doors opened. “I would most definitely encourage it.” He strode out the elevator with a nod and a calmness that spoke only to the satisfaction of knowing a man’s fate before he did.

Hux was rendered speechless.

****

Rey had been back home from Paris for two weeks and she couldn’t comprehend why it took this long to see Jannah and Larma. Saturday took entirely too long to arrive. She felt the light summer breeze blow up her orange and white gingham dress as she stepped out of the limousine. The boat neck collar flattered her and was the perfect showcase for her simple single strand of pearls and matching button earrings.

As she crossed Bleecker Street, Rey held on tightly to her clutch and her large shopping bag. Heading to the corner of MacDougal, she felt her heart race. She had always heard tales of the infamous San Remo Café, mostly from Larma and a few other girls from school. Rey had wanted to dismiss the rumor that it was mob-owned, however, its patrons were equally famously decadent all on their own.

Tucked down in the South Village, the crowded bohemian establishment reeked of alcohol, cigarettes and cigar smoke. The “Remo”, as it was affectionately called, was filled with aspiring writers, artists, journalists, playwrights and poets. In recent years, the likes of Dylan Thomas called this their hang-out. And now, there was a new breed – the new disaffected generation of creative minds. “The Beat Generation”.

Janna Jamison and Larma D’Acy leapt for joy the second Rey stepped into the café. They both huddled around their friend laughing, giggling, jumping up and down in place and tugging at her dress.

In all her excitement, Rey couldn’t help but sense the energy in the place. There were posters and placards haphazardly pinned to cork boards and taped to the exposed brick walls. A very eclectic mixture of people gathered there – all ages, all races, unshaven men with longish hair, some James Dean types, and women clad in all black with berets and smokey eye make-up. It was as Amilyn might say, “…From soup to nuts!”

The two already had snagged a table and they ushered Rey over so they all could sit together. When Janna ordered a round, Rey immediately reached for her shopping bag to dole out her Paris gifts. For Larma, Rey had “du movement et de l’immobilite de Douve”, a book of poetry which was a signed copy by the French poet, Yves Bonnefoy.

Larma leaned across the table and hugged Rey to her tightly.

“Only you, Rey Palpatine, would ever snag a copy of this! It’s signed, too! I love it, Rey --Thank you, darling.”

And Rey’s gift for Jannah was a smaller shopping bag filled with Parisienne magazines and newspapers including “Le Parisien”, “La Matin”, “Elle”, and “Marie-France”. They were all the rage.

“Oh, Janna, I also threw in a Moulin Rouge poster I was originally giving to Armie. But as Larm would say, ‘Fuck him.’” Rey told her friend as she chuckled.

Then the three friends broke into a fit of raucous laughter as they clinked their beer bottles.

Jannah jumped right into Rey as she slid her chair closer. “You just missed your guy, Jackson Pollock! He left only minutes before you walked in the door.”

Rey gasped, her mouth wide and eyes as big as saucers.

“You know Jannah was thinking of ways to keep him here. A fake interview for The Amsterdam. Was Hilarious!” Larma snickered a little.

Jannah shaking her head as she removed to wipe her “cat eye” glasses with a cocktail napkin.

“He was very, very intense, though. Goodness gracious, I didn’t want to get steam-rolled.” The other two nodded.

Rey noticed how much a fully evolved woman Janna had become. She seemed so much more comfortable with herself and so stylish. She was wearing a turquoise short sleeve sweater, pearls and a dark blue pencil skirt. A huge departure from the young girl who used to live in plaid shirts and khakis at school.

“Oh ---- And we heard you like intense, Rey.” Raising an eyebrow, Larma placed an elbow on the worn wooden tabletop. She and Jannah exchanged curious glances and raised eyebrows with one another.

“Oh no! Don’t you guys start in on me. I don’t know what you’ve heard…. But,” Rey grinned while she backed up from the table shaking her head vigorously with her palms up and pushed out.

“C’mon, Rey. If Armie wasn’t bad enough, everyone’s talking about the big brooding dude you left the Plaza with the night of your party! Hah!” Jannah laughed even hardier.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Quit it – quit.” Rey’s blush spread all over her entire body, hoping not to have to explain.

Then both Jannah and Larma pointed out James Baldwin, Tennessee Williams and Gore Vidal seated in a corner. They informed Rey that the three were constant fixtures in the joint and sometimes people would come to the café just to catch a glimpse of the two novelists and the famous playwright.

All Rey could say was, “Wow!” She had read Baldwin, seen Vidal’s pieces in Esquire Magazine, and who in America didn’t know Tennessee Williams? Grandfather took her to see “Cat on a Hot Tin Roof” at the Morosco Theater on Broadway just last year. This place obviously held the new battalion of American Modern Intelligentsia. It was impressive to say the least. She felt she was in her element and was convinced that here she would thrive.

Poe Dameron was a dark, swarthy gentleman with kind, gentle almond eyes and Rey immediately saw Larma’s attraction to him. He practically ran over to their table and joined them, quickly sliding into his chair.

Larma positively beamed. “Hey babe, this is Rey. Rey, Poe Dameron.” They kissed across the table affectionately.

“Finally. It’s good to meet ya, Rey.” He pried himself away from Larma and offered Rey a warm smile.

At that very moment, a tall lanky gentleman called Larma to the stage. Poe gently squeezed her hand, leaned over the table and lightly kissed her again on the cheek. “Knock ‘em dead, baby!”

Larma made her way through the crowd and stood in the center of the makeshift stage before a large microphone. Her long neck exaggerated by her collarless black shift dress contrasted with her pale skin. Rey noticed how much curlier her hair was now that after school she gave up pressing it. She loved her friend and was so proud to see her following her dream. And more importantly doing what she loved.

The cafe quickly quieted.

“This new piece is entitled Aqua.” She steadied herself grabbing the microphone, closed her eyes briefly, then opened them to begin.

_“Aqua”_

_Rivulets, Running, Spreading_

_Streaming, Cleansing_

_Springing Forth Life._

_Permeating, Penetrating_

_Spanning, Embracing_

_Droplets, Trickle, Through_

_Blue, Green, Blue_

_Clear, Beads_

_Cool_

_Fresh_

_Aqua_

“Thank you.” Larma bowed and returned to her friends and her seat.

Everyone clapped and whistled after Larma recited her poem. Another poet stepped up to the microphone right after and a young blonde man in the corner began playing a bongo drum.

They listened to several other poets and talked for hours. The topics of conversation ranged from art, modern literature, Buddhism, Anti-Militarism, and even the Communist Party… Which Poe made it abundantly clear that he was without a doubt a proud card-carrying member. The People’s Party, he called it.

A new round arrived at their table that they did not order. Poe pointed to his friend, Jack, across the room who nodded to everyone at their table as he lifted his glass in a toast.

“That’s Jack, he just signed a great book deal. And I’m so jealous. He and his friend Allen are some talented cats, man. I was at his pad two nights ago. They both are working on some brilliant stuff.” Poe drew quiet for a moment.

“So… What’s your deal, Rey? Walk in here looking like you’re about to hand out “I Like Ike” buttons!” Poe turned his attention to her pointing and loudly singling Rey out.

“Naw – she came in here looking like Grace Kelly.” Jannah added all giggly.

“Nope, she’s more like Doris Day! Hah-ha!!” Larm topped it off with her teasing, too.

“Stop, stop it, you guys! Your days of ribbing me about being a conformist are done. I’ll have you know your little Rey is now a full-fledged rebel -- and a renegade. So, blame it on Paris!” Rey stood up waving her beer bottle in the air. They all loudly cheered for her!

Both Jack Kerouac and Allen Ginsberg got up from their table and headed outside.

After noticing them, Larma suggested, “Let’s step out front for a minute, too. I want some air.” The group all stood, grabbed their beers, gathered their things, worked their way through the crowd and walked out the door.

Perhaps it was the relaxed atmosphere, but Rey, who rarely smoked, reached for one of the Winstons Poe was handing out to Larma and Jannah. The three women huddled around his lighter, drew in and inhaled. The feeling of being light-headed consumed her and she was almost giddy. It was as much from the cigarette as the two beers earlier. Out on the sidewalk, she heartily laughed and enjoyed the company of her dear friends.

What a great night! She thought. Rey felt free and a part of something new, exciting, burgeoning, and expansive. These are the people who will affect change in our society through culture.

And she, too, could play a significant role. What a Great Night---- again she thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to the crowd gathered out front, Enric Pryde stood directly across the street from the Remo half hidden in shadow. With a new state of the art Nikon camera complete with telephoto lens hung around his neck, he seized the opportunity to start taking dozens of pictures of the group smoking cigarettes, drinking beer and conversing with each other outside the café.

And lurking just behind a fire escape in that very same alley was Kylo Ren. His suspicions now confirmed; he had decided. Much like with Hux the other day, Enric Pryde was most definitely due a confrontation.

But at that very moment, his primary concern was Rey… and only Rey.

He knew what he had to do.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Baby Doll: Popular style nighties in the 50's and 60's  
> * Hi-Fi: Stereo record player  
> * Chinese Chippendale, Rococo style English furniture (1750's)  
> * Pedal pushers: ladies fitted mid-calf slacks or clam-diggers (Our capris)  
> * San Remo Cafe (1925-1967) Literal Mecca for creative genius during that era in the Village  
> * Yves Bonnefoy (1923-2016) French poet and art historian  
> * Beat Generation - a literary movement created by writers who greatly influence American culture and politics during the post-war era.  
> * "I Like Ike"- Pres. Dwight D. Eisenhower's campaign slogan  
> * Grace Kelly and Doris Day were film actresses who represented wholesome American women's virtues  
> * Jackson Pollock (1912-1956) American painter who dominated the Abstract Expressionist Movement  
> * James Baldwin (1924-1987) African American Novelist, essayist and activist ("If Beale Street Could Talk" and "Go Tell it on The Mountain")  
> * Gore Vidal (1925-2012) American novelist, essayist, public intellectual and political activist  
> * Tennessee Williams (1911-1983) American playwright, "Streetcar Named Desire", "Glass Menagerie" and "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof"  
> * Jack Kerouac, (1922-1969) author of "On the Road" (published by Viking 1957) and considered father of the Beat Generation  
> * Allen Ginsberg, (1926-1997) author of "Howl", collection of poems (published by City Lights Press 1956)  
> 
> 
> Jackson Pollock piece "Blue Poles" (1952)


	5. "The Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo becomes more protective of Rey and has an opportunity to interact socially. Rey's heart is now open and she's anxious to pursue the relationship with this very interesting and engaging man. Palpatine has no idea how evil forces are at work to destroy him on all sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MyJediLife for continuing to encourage me!  
> Thanks to Spacey_gracie for being the best Beta ever!
> 
> And thanks everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.  
> It's all greatly appreciated.

Ren ran at full speed through the back of the alley and hurried down the block to where Finn was parked. He urgently rapped on the driver side window of the limousine to capture Finn’s attention. Within seconds he jumped into the backseat of the limo and had Finn swing the car around to scoop up Rey, Jannah and Larma.

Rey and her friends were shocked at first, but after much coaxing from Kylo, they all piled into the vehicle.

After sliding quickly across the plush leather backseat and landing smashed hip-to-hip with Ren, Rey looked into his eyes for reassurance. As he gazed into hers, all he saw was bewilderment, and he knew instinctively to place his arm around her. The four were tightly clustered together in the backseat, and when Kylo turned to look out the rear window, they all followed suit.

“Alright you guys, hang on – Cuz now, I’m gonna burn some rubber!” Finn shouted as he floored it.

As Finn sped off into the night, much to their shock, they all witnessed a rapid succession of blinding bright camera flashes as Enric Pryde came running out from the alley into the middle of the street, still snapping photos.

“Woah, that was Sheev’s man, Pryde!” Finn rapidly glanced in his rear view mirror and exclaimed.

“Sheev’s Man?” Kylo asked, confused by the term.

Finn explained further, “Yeah, he’s the old man’s private dick. He’s Sheev’s private detective.”

****

She anxiously paced back and forth in the garden behind the Palpatine home next to the carriage house. All the excitement and chaos had finally caught up with her. Underneath it all there was an abysmal pool of betrayal seeping into the pit of her stomach. Rey stopped suddenly and turned toward Kylo. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and confusion.

“Why would Grandfather have Enric Pryde following me? Taking photos…? It - it doesn’t make any sense…” She began pacing once more. As worry gripped her, she started to wring her hands and then clasped them tightly together to hide the habit she carried since childhood.

She stopped again, and this time faced him directly. “I mean it’s just crazy – it’s insane! This is just insane!!” Rey shook her head repeatedly as she placed her hands upon her hips.

“What matters most is that you’re okay – that you’re safe.” Kylo Ren tried to offer assurance and some comfort.

Rey puffed out a breath of air, letting her breathing calm her. “I do want to thank you for coming to our rescue. I truly appreciate it, and I know Jannah and Larma do as well.” All of her nervous energy had subsided, and she approached him.

“So, you _had_ decided to come meet us at the café after all…?” Rey tilted her head to the side.

“Yes, I just had a feeling ...I’m not sure but I had a feeling that you might need me.” He went on to say, “Even though I never mentioned it to you before, I had seen him that Sunday we were walking in Central Park. I didn’t want to frighten you.” They both stood toe to toe facing each other.

He placed his right hand delicately on her shoulder as he bent down a little to meet her eyes.

“I’d met Pryde for the first time in Sheev’s office at Palpatine Steel but was completely unaware of the nature of their relationship.” He huffed and shook off a feeling he tried to hide. It was disdain.

“It doesn’t make any difference now…. But I have to approach him… Sheev.” Ren was resolved, adding his left hand to her other shoulder. Protecting her was the role he felt comfortable in now. He was trying to steady her and send a strong message of support. Rey was all that mattered.

“No, I will!” Rey asserted. For the first time in a while he saw that strength in her again in the form of defiance. She was so adamant.

“No, Rey, I will.” He was adamant, too.

****

Parked out front in their limousine, Rose and Paige waited for Rey to come out. This had become a ritual every year before embarking on the annual Hamptons trip. She came tumbling out the front door and the trio was then Fifth Avenue bound.

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting.” Rey chirped the second she slid into the back seat.

Rose moved her bag over, so they were much closer. “How was the café last night? Wish I could’ve gone, too.”

“The Remo was great fun, and both Jannah and Larm asked about you. But the evening had an awful end.” Rey wasn’t quite sure how much information to divulge especially with Paige present. She decided to tread lightly.

“Awww, Rey. I certainly hate hearing that. I know how much you were looking forward to it; so sorry it took a turn.” Rose ran her hand up and down Rey’s thigh wanting to make her feel better in some small way.

“If you feel like talking about it – You can, I’m here.” She added.

Paige leaned in closer to the two best friends, “What happened, tell me what happened??”

Rey had no intention to offer much more, “Just the regular kinda chaos to be expected in Greenwich Village, I suppose.” Rey shrugged it off but knew the little gnawing sensation would most likely stay with her the entire day. The last thing she wanted to be was distant with her friends.

She put her best face forward and vowed with a pointed index finger, “Into the Fray, Ladies! We have shopping to do!!”

They each laughed as they dutifully pulled out their lists, their sunglasses, and compacts to powder their noses and refresh their lipstick. Rey was determined to stave off any feelings remaining from last night.

Afterall, Bloomingdale’s, Macy’s, Bergdorf Goodman’s, Gimbel’s, B. Altman’s, Bonwit-Teller, and Saks Fifth Avenue awaited them.

The Skillcroft’s family chauffeur, Glenn, dropped the ladies off first at Bergdorf’s front door. Once they strolled through the revolving glass doors, all the fun and excitement began.

They started out on the first floor, given that everyone needed a new straw hat for the Hamptons. The millinery shop was on the ground level. Each of them tried on hat after hat after hat until they found one to their liking. Rey purchased the largest straw hat she had ever seen. Well, in truth it was inspired and rivaled by a young lady’s straw hat she had seen in Paris.

“So exciting – this year is going to be extra fun.” Rose snickered gleefully as she toted her first big catch of the day!

After Rey got over her vestiges of paranoia, and stopped looking over her shoulder, she became more relaxed, loosened up and allowed herself to have fun with Rose and Paige.

“Are you okay, Rey? It’s not like you to be a ‘wet rag’.” Paige asked in earnest and Rey knew despite her efforts she had been sort of distant.

“I’m great – never better.” With a big smile she bucked up and started putting a better foot forward.

Their next stop was for bathing suits, summer bags, beach blankets, sandals and some accessories. Rose and Paige both had massive lists this year, and there was a time Rey would have stood neck and neck with their new acquisitions. But today she felt it would be wise to be prudent.

Most of the afternoon, the trio rode manned elevators up and down all the floors of each of the world’s most famous department stores. It was always the same everywhere they went. There were tons of escalators and elevators, dressing rooms, salons and designer boutiques.

There were a slew of different attendant’s hands opening and closing automatic doors and gates, and different attendant’s voices announcing, “Fine Jewelry, Lingerie, Women’s Apparel, and Cruise and Beach Wear, After Five, and Hosiery.”

Rey had also wanted to buy a few things for Kylo Ren. When she thought of the humble man she first met, she realized he’d come a long way. But was positive he had no resort wear in his new repertoire. While in Saks, she heard the operator announce, “Sixth Floor – Men’s Wear.” She quickly leapt at the opportunity.

“We would like this floor; we’d like to get off here, please. Thank you.”

Once Rey got off at Men’s Wear, she left Rose and Paige in a cloud of dust. She realized instantly, though, how little time she had ever spent in that department. Other than occasional gifts for her Grandfather, she rarely had a need -- Being a single young lady. She quickly scooped up a pair of smart black swim trunks, two pairs of chinos, two white Lacoste polo shirts and a pair of Topsiders. _You’ll never know if you are going to end up on someone’s boat in the Hamptons._ She thought to herself.

“So, this thing with Kylo is getting serious, huh?” Rose parked it next to Rey at the counter while her friend waited for the saleslady to finish ringing up her items. “I know you would not be shopping for him if it wasn’t.”

“These are really a thank you for being such a great guy – I mean helping me and Grandfather, I simply wanted to do something nice for…… Ah, Hell, Rose! I can’t lie to you. Yeah, It’s starting to feel a little serious.” She leaned into her nodding furiously.

“Well, hell! That’s a good thing.” Rose crinkled up her nose and butted heads with Rey. “Beats Armitage Hux hands down. And it certainly doesn’t hurt that he is awfully handsome.”

“Yeah….” Rey’s mind drifted until the saleslady returned with her change and large shopping bag.

“And I’m very glad he’s coming with.” Rose put her arms around Rey and they pushed ahead of Paige and headed to the men’s shoe department.

The hardest decision was his shoes. Kylo Ren was clearly six foot three, and easily wore a twelve or thirteen shoe. So, Rey decided to err in favor of caution and went with the thirteen. Rather pleased with herself, she felt the gifts for the trip really would serve as a nice thank you for last night. And there was no shame in admitting she wanted to see him in something more relaxed and comfortable than a suit.

Just before they all ran out of steam, Paige asked both Rose and Rey, “Okay, for the Beach Bonfire Bash night, should I go with a cocktail dress or a sundress?”

Both Rose and Rey looked at each other first, turned to Paige and simultaneously said, “Sundress!”

Less than twenty minutes later, Glenn was filling the trunk of the Skillcroft’s limousine with scads of bags and boxes. And the only thought left on the minds of the three young women was food.

****

Kylo Ren banged forcibly on Sheev’s bedroom door. He was a man on a mission. Determined to have this conversation with the old man right here and now, he held no consideration to decorum… Absolutely none whatsoever.

“What? What? What is it?” The tycoon responded.

“I need to speak with you, Sheev. And I need to speak with you right now!” Ren’s insistence was literally coming out of his very pores.

“Come in then, for God’s sake, man!” Palpatine rose and issued a very equal command.

Refusing to have the conversation lying down, he greeted his infamous house guest at the door.

“What’s the deal with Enric Pryde? And why are you paying him to follow Rey?” Kylo was incredulous.

“Why, Enric Pryde is my --- Wait, what did you say?” Sheev was floored. By the time Ren’s words finally sank in he had no idea how to respond.

“Following Rey, you say?” He was bewildered.

“ _Yesssssss!_ ” Kylo stood there gritting his teeth and his chest heaving. He realized that a part of him was clearly willing to end this agreement here and now. And at the very least he was ready to go toe-to-toe with the older man over this issue -- Knowing full well that Sheev would lose.

“This bit of information is news to me, son. He does handle quite a lot for me. But nowhere in his line of duties does it include targeting or tailing my grandchild.” Shaking his head and continuing to mutter under his breath, Sheev headed over to his dressing table and took a seat.

Sensing his honesty, Kylo’s wariness diminished and he started to compose himself.

“You didn’t know….?” With the wind momentarily knocked from his sails. Ren reached up to place his palm flat to his forehead…slowly pushing the heel to his hairline, finally understanding that Palpatine’s role in all this was minimal at best … if any.

As Sheev stood up, his mind reeling with the newly acquired information, he walked back slowly over to his bed. He furled his sheets and comforter back smoothly over his mattress. His mind was racing. Something clearly was amiss, and he knew he must get to the truth of it. He must do it before Kylo Ren.

****

As Mrs. Holdo entered the salon just outside Sheev’s bedroom, she took a moment and inhaled deeply knowing she was about to have a most difficult conversation. Sheev’s bedroom was dimly lit, his curtains were still drawn, and as she knocked and entered, Amilyn spoke cheerfully.

“Oh. Mr. Palpatine, I thought you were already awake, sir. And was about to have Kaydel turn your bedding.” She stood still in the doorway with her hands clasped firmly behind her back.

Although already awake and still smarting from his earlier exchange with Mr. Ren, he pretended to rise slowly, lifting his head up from the pillow rubbing his eyes.

“Good Morning, Amilyn.” He then sat up in bed rather quickly folding his arms in his lap and flattening the collar of his pajamas.

“I can have Kaydel come up later, if you like, sir.” She looked at him lovingly and exuded all the compassion she possessed.

Sheev felt her presence and knew in his heart what brought her there right at that moment.

“No, no – no trouble at all. I have plenty to do today and let her know she may get right on it.” He said assuredly.

“We love you and care about you, sir. And if there’s anything you want, you need only let us know.” Slowly and very deliberately, Mrs. Holdo approached him lying supine on his bed. Amilyn bent over the sickly old man and kissed very gently upon his forehead.

She simply winked, turned, leaving fresh linens for Kaydel by the door and closed it quietly behind her.

He now realized just how hard it would be to leave all of them – and to leave all of this.

****

Rey’s bedroom looked like an atom bomb had been dropped on it - To quote Amilyn Holdo. With the additions from the earlier shopping spree, the new Paris acquisitions, and all her summer fun wear strewn about her bed, her vanity, her hope chest, and flung over the doors of her wardrobe, it was in short, a real mess. _Packing is messy business._ She thought to herself.

Kaydel and Finn poked their heads in her doorway simultaneously.

“Come on in you guys!” Rey waved them into her room.

“Would you like me to help you pack, Miss Rey?” Kaydel blinked.

“No, not at all, Kaydel. Thanks, though. I can manage.” She shrugged as she surveyed the room with all its' disarray.

The two scanned the room and weren’t quite certain what their role was exactly. And it definitely didn’t look like Rey was managing much at all.

“I asked you up here because well – I’m not sure how things went while I was in Paris, but…” She plopped down on her bed in the middle of a huge pile of clothes.

“You guys are the only ones I ever watch my television set with. And even though Mitaka frowns upon it – I wanted to give you an open invitation to hang out up here while I’m away if you’d like.”

“I know with the only other set downstairs in the living room, I figured if Amilyn okayed it, we’d be good to go. And she did!”

Both Finn and Kaydel looked at each and grinned. Then there was a great big three-way hug.

“Kaydel, I know you love ‘Our Miss Brooks’ and ‘Wonderful World of Disney’.”

“You’re the best, Rey.” Kaydel hugged

“And Finn I know you’re a fan of ‘Cisco Kid’ and ‘You Bet Your Life’.” She smiled and nodded.

Finn responded. “Thank you, Peanut.” Finn gave Rey an even bigger hug.

“So, Rey, I’ve gotta ask --What’s the “Deal-io” with your friend, Jannah? She seems really nice! Does she have a boyfriend? A cute boyfriend...?” He pressed her.

“No Deal-io. And no boyfriend. Calm down, Rover.” Rey chuckled.

“Well, Ed Sullivan’s about to come on, so if you wanna stay and watch--- C’mon, Let’s!”

They both nodded, and Finn turned on the floor model television set and turned the dial to CBS. As the show’s theme song started to play, they each picked up articles of Rey’s clothing and began folding and assisted her with packing anyway while their eyes were riveted to the twenty-inch screen.

Rey began folding clothes to start packing them and Kaydel slowly inched her way over to the bed and started to help as well. They placed in her larger bag one Sweetheart sweater set, two straw hats, two bathing suits, one large beach towel, one windbreaker, one cable knit sweater, one cocktail dress, two sundresses, three pairs of slacks, one pair of jeans, two pair of shorts, six blouses and one circle skirt.

His very first act on the show was Erich Brenn, the guy who would spin plates on small wooden dowels.

In her smaller bag, both Rey and Kaydel packed three pairs of stockings, her bras, panties and girdles, a pair of pajamas, one nightgown, one robe and slippers. Her toiletry bag went inside it as well.

Finally, Finn reached high up to the top shelf of her closet to retrieve her old South Hampton canvas bag.

“Thanks Finn.” Rey grinned and scrunched up her nose. “That’s going to be perfect for my shoes.”

Rey’s shoes included her three pairs of sandals, a pair of Sperry Topsiders, Kitten heels, Espadrilles, and some Baby Doll pumps.

The second act was the Chordettes, they sang their hit song, “Mr. Sandman”.

As they were finishing up and becoming more engrossed in the show, there was a light rap on the door. Kylo interrupted briefly and Rey told him she left a few things on his bed for the trip. And that she had also included one of grandfather’s overnight bags that she had Mitaka confiscate for her.

As he turned to walk down the hall to the guest suite, Kylo wished Rey had been alone. He really wanted to tell her about his conversation with Sheev. He truly didn’t want to worry her. While finding out her grandfather was not involved in last night’s escapades may have been good news. But finding out there was something far more sinister at work here, would surely worry her even more.

He assured himself that when they went out that evening they would have time to discuss it later.

****

Rey was so excited to be having what seemed like her first official date with Kylo Ren. Well, it was and then it wasn’t. She was excited to have him join her and her friends for a night out. Although he was becoming a little overprotective, Rey had to admit that she was feeling more comfortable for it. He finally told her that after having the conversation with her grandfather, he was certain that Sheev was not responsible for Enric Pryde following her. Rey felt that was a most startling revelation. But a relief.

Finn knew the place very well and talked it up the entire way there. Mr. Kylo Ren looked casually comfortable in his new chinos, polo shirt and topped with, of all things, his old blue thread-bare suit jacket. Rey chose a lilac linen double-breasted sheath with an empire waist and mid-length sleeves; she paired it with her new taupe ankle strapped wedges. Once Finn dropped them off across the street, Rey and Kylo spotted her friends right away.

They all agreed to meet out front of Minton’s Jazz Club up in Harlem. Jannah had recommended it when they had been in the Village. On 210 W. 118th St. on the first floor of the Cecil Hotel, patrons stood out front in line waiting to get it. It was at one time or another, the home to Dizzy Gillespie, Ben Webster, Charlie Parker, Bud Powell, Lester Young, and Thelonius Monk -- All who frequented the joint and most often brought the house down. It was known for its impromptu jam sessions more common earlier in the 40’s than recently.

It boasted several high back deep red leather booths lining the walls, with red and black glossy wallpaper, low lit frosted deco light sconces, with a huge black lacquered bar with red leather seated stainless steel stools and the occasional stand-ups scattered all throughout the main room. A large bandstand littered with amps and speakers and exposed electrical cords and cables, had an enormous back drop cloth sign that read, “Minton’s Playhouse”.

The place was packed. They were ushered to a booth, seating them directly under a large framed autographed picture of Charlie Parker, one of the most famous Jazz pioneers of Bebop. He played there often, much like the Savoy and the Apollo.

The band appeared to be wrapping up their first set as the group finally ordered their drinks. After the very attractive tall, freckled, curly auburn-haired cocktail waitress took their orders, the bunch began to unwind and converse. Jannah and Larma found Kylo to be engaging and very interesting. They kept kicking Rey under the table whenever he spoke, which thankfully wasn’t often. Poe, however, was completely enrapt with Larma, holding her hand, living in her eyes, and hanging on to her every word.

After getting settled, they all finally turned their attention to the quintet playing on stage.

“Thank you, thank you - Our next number is a bit of a love song I wrote earlier this year, and it’s called, ‘Ahsoka’.” Lando Calrissian, clearly the band leader, scooted his bench back up to the Steinway piano and began playing the intro to the simple melody before the other band members slowly joined in.

The soft lilting tune started off slowly and then began to build. It was an enchanting melody with subtle riffs and varying tempos-- clearly inspired by Dizzy. There was also an obvious nod to Latin jazz running throughout the piece. It was a very moving number, almost haunting and very romantic. Everyone was swaying in their seats, and softly rocking to the rhythm of the song.

Rey had barely noticed that Kylo had placed his arm around her. She turned to him and smiled, grateful he did.

Poe, while bobbing his head, finally looked up after being totally immersed in Larma. “Who says you can’t dance to jazz?” He grinned patting his hand to the beat on the table. “These cats are really good!”

The band gradually wrapped up the song, and the crowd offered a huge round of applause.

“Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for coming out tonight.” Lando stood up from the piano grinning widely and acknowledging all the audience waving.

“Right now, I want ya’ to show some love ova’ here for my main man, Snap, he’s the dude on the alto sax, ain’t he smooth? Snap Wexley – everybody!” He gestured with a sweeping hand to the chubby horn player.

“Yessss, and let’s hear it for my boy, Greedo over here on the guitar! Dat’s right, and now please put your hands together for the player, and the slayer, Boba Fett on bass, y’all.”

“Next, we have my old friend, we go way back, e’erybody – and dat’s Wedge Antilles on the drums. Let him hear ya’! All the women love Wedge – Calm down ladies.”

They each, upon being called, coolly flung a hand or a finger into the air in recognition.

“And last but not least, your humble servant on keyboards, I’m Lando Calrissian and _We Are Geonosis_.” He took a slight bow and smiled.

“Go get something else from the bar, y’all! And we got ourselves another set coming up in twenty! Thank you!” He stepped off the stage and recorded music began to play.

As the band broke, Jannah waved to Lando. He was a long-time friend of Jannah’s parents. Both he and Snap headed over to join them in their booth. The bandleader wore a kelly green sweater and black slacks; he donned a black beret atop his crown of gray hair and slim mustache with a goatee. His compatriot was clad in khakis and a white dress shirt with a skinny, navy blue tie.

Jannah offered introductions, “Everyone this is Lando and Snap. Lando and Snap, that’s Larma, who you already know, her boyfriend Poe Dameron, and this is my good friend, Rey and her date, Kylo.

Lando leaned into the table shaking hands with everyone and then both he and Snap squeezed into the large booth. The second he touched hands with Kylo, Lando drew back a bit with one raised eyebrow. It was evident to everyone.

Snap scanned the table and asked cheerfully, “This you guys first time here at Minton’s?”

A mixture of yes-es and no-s rang out around the table.

“Caught the last two songs of your set, and we’re looking forward to the last one tonight. You guys were ‘cookin’!” Poe told the two musicians.

“Yeah, I especially loved the last tune. Poe’s right…. It was Great!” Jannah added. “Ahsoka, right? It was just beautiful!”

Snap piped in, “Yes, she sure was.” The horn player turned to Lando grinning.

Lando having a hard time taking his eyes off Kylo, “Glad to hear it. Well, if you cool cats and chicks let the management here know your likin’ our groove, maybe we can get more gigs here.” His smile was absolutely infectious.

As the tall freckled waitress returned to the table, Poe offered to treat both Lando and Snap to whatever they wanted from the bar. They graciously accepted, and each ordered a gin and tonic. Snap began flirting with the cocktail waitress and her cheesy smile indicated that it was quite a common occurrence.

Rey asked, “So, Lando, where are you from originally? And how long have you had the band?” She scanned the bunch and acted as if she was speaking for the entire group.

“I’m originally from ‘Narlins’, honey, The French Quarter. But I’ve been up here in da Big Apple since I was sixteen. These cats right here, ‘cept for my boy, Wedge --- we been together for about four years now, but I’ve been playing music my whole entire life!” He slid another glance Kylo’s way and wasn’t very subtle about it this time.

“Done any recording, Lando?” Larma asked as she leaned in putting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

“You know it, Daddy-O. We caught a hip deal with Verve Records last year, so if you like this last set coming up, you need to just run out and buy the wax --- and We’re Cookin’ with Gas, baby!”

Kylo started feeling very uncomfortable with Lando’s staring. It was a feeling that was reminiscent of his Maz encounter. And Ren knew he couldn’t afford a repeat of that. He imagined that Lando’s earlier New Orleans reference might be the key … The Way of the Saints, Santeria possibly. And not one to initiate conversation often, he decided it would be wise to nip this in the bud. So, he took the offensive.

Kylo Ren jumped into the conversation as best he could. “Hey, er-uh Lando, have we ever met? Do you know me?”

The musician sat back in the booth comfortably, cocked his head to one side throwing his arms around Janna and Snap, “Well, at first I thought I did fa sure. Thought ya’ might’ve been here for me --- Scared me there for a minute because, Hell, I’m not ready ‘ta go. But after sittin’ here all this time… Cat, you must be cool. Ha-hah! So, I’ve got it ‘Made in the Shade’.”

Puzzled looks flew all around the table, but everyone went on to finish their drinks and their individual conversations. And paid it no further mind. Everyone except Rey.

Shortly after, Kylo excused himself to go get some air. Rey watched him slowly walk away from their party and for a split second she wanted to get up and join him. She decided against it. Lando and Snap eventually returned to the stage.

****

No sooner had he stepped out onto the pavement, Kylo Ren caught Enric Pryde red-handed outside the club. Pryde broke out running and got almost a block from Minton’s, before Kylo caught up and grabbed him. The two men grappled for a time. And as Pryde reached inside his jacket searching for his pistol in his shoulder holster, Ren knocked it out of his hand and rapidly kicked it into the gutter.

Despite his agility and obvious combat training, Ren clearly had the upper hand on the middle-aged man. His sheer mass, superior strength and intense focus enabled him to grab Pryde by the throat and throttle him. Kylo literally lifted him completely off his feet. And he was now pinned to a mailbox wedged between it and a newspaper dispenser.

“ _ **Who do you work for, Pryde**_?” Ren sneered. Tightening his grip on the detective’s neck.

Passersby totally ignored the two men and their physical altercation.

“ _ **I know it isn’t Sheev**_!” Forcibly shaking the man whose toes barely touched the ground.

“ _ **Talk!**_ ” Kylo roared. Seeing that he was close to crushing his wind-pipe, the older man was red-faced, struggling to breathe, and could not answer …He finally released him.

Hunched over, Pryde gasped for air, shook himself off to regain his composure, his wounded ego, and straightened his now rumpled suit, shirt and tie.

“ _ **It’s Hux, isn’t it? …Isn’t it?**_!” Kylo reached down quickly to retrieve and secure the gun from Enric’s reach. After shoving it stealthily into his pocket, he grabbed for the man’s lapels with both hands gripping them tightly to him.

“ _ **Isn’t it…? Answer me!**_ ” He had a blazing fire in his eyes while staring fiercely into Pryde.

Enric Pryde summoned all the defiance he could muster, but ultimately caved under his piercing glower.

“Yes, it - it was Hux.” He lowered his eyes, unable to bear Kylo’s fury any further.

“ _ **STAY AWAY FROM REY!**_ ” His pupils were fully blown, rage burned inside him like hot coals, and more than anything he meant his last words. “ _If I ever see you anywhere near her again_ \--- _**I Will End You!**_ ”

Kylo shoved Pryde one last time into the mailbox forcing him to slide down to the ground in a heap with a loud thud. He then shrugged his shoulders, raked his hand through his hair and straightened his tie. Kylo Ren walked back to Minton’s. His anger began to subside as he entered the club and he was feeling quite noble and quite accomplished.

Before returning to their table, he stepped into the men’s restroom and without another thought discarded the weapon into the trash can.

When he went back and joined the group of friends, he slid his large frame as best he could back into the booth next to Rey, warmly gazed at her and took her hand softly in his.

****

It was nearly one o’clock in the morning.

Once again, the two stood together by the carriage house after Finn left them to go inside. All was quiet outside the Palpatine house aside from occasional cars passing and the sound of crickets. The sky was starry and there was a soft indistinct golden glow of moonlight bathing the back of the house, all it’s rear windows, the garden and the carriage house itself.

Rey noticed Kylo’s wistful expression and just how uniquely handsome he truly was. Having played the hero twice now, he was surely diminishing whatever remaining misgivings she may have had about him.

“I really had a nice time.” She spoke softly.

“I did, too. Your friends are so… well, they are so --- interesting.” He averted her eyes in an attempt to better express himself. Still not understanding why her mere presence made it difficult for him to find his words.

“And the music was great. All and all -- Despite the scene outside, I think it was a perfect evening.” He added smiling sheepishly.

Rey shifted her weight to lean up against the limousine’s rear fender. She glanced up at him and said, “I’m really glad you told me about Pryde. Truly I am. You didn’t have to and … well, just thanks for being open… about it. I mean honest with me.” She lowered her eyes to the ground demurely.

He stood tall, threw his head back to fully view the starry sky, and he still felt some remnants of the adrenaline from earlier.

“I’m not entirely sure but there may be repercussions after what happened with him this evening.” He shook his head and started to close the gap between them. He felt uncertain and yet drawn to her – always so drawn to her.

“You have to be careful, Rey.” His sincere concern flowed from him and almost wrapped around her.

“Thank you so much for continuing to look out for me. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you, Kylo.” She looked up at him with eyes wide and vulnerable.

He pulled back slightly hearing his name spoken in a way – spoken in a way he wasn’t sure she’d ever intended before now. In whatever way it was meant, it did something to him. And those deep green and amber flecked eyes, with all their exposed inner depths… They did something to him as well.

Kylo attempted to speak. “Rey, Rey I – I…”

“I know …. Come here, you.” Rey flung her arms around him and brought him in close to her. Their embrace was filled with warmth and intimacy. She felt it surge within her chest and in it, there was a greater heat that rose up all around her heart and climbed carefully, flowing up to her neck and cheeks. It was a longing.

Kylo looked down at her and knew he had to touch her more in some way. Uncertain, he reached out to trace his fingers along her cheek. He ran the pads of his fingertips along the soft lines of her jaw down to her chin, where they rested for a mere second.

Rey lifted her chin slightly to allow her lips to capture his.

Their kiss was soulful. It was passionate. His lips were so soft, smooth and plush. She wanted to positively fall in. He ran his hands gently up along her shoulders and traveled even further to her neck barely brushing her hair at the nape. Rey swiftly gripped him to her even tighter.

Her tongue explored gently and pressed effortlessly between his lips and into his mouth. Rey shivered at the notion and so did he. The all too subtle invasion seemed to be a welcomed one; she loved the feeling of their tongues dancing an almost soft feather-light give and take. There was that innocence ever present and permeating much like the man himself. Emboldened, she let her fingers play in his hair just behind his ear.

Rey never felt anything remotely like this kiss before. She was totally and completely immersed in him and his very essence. They were sharing something entirely new and different and Rey believed it to be almost magical.

When their lips finally parted, they both were breathless, chests lightly heaving, and hearts pounding. He never let her go. He kept Rey held tightly and pressed so very close to him, dipping his head down to touch forehead to forehead, reveling in this newest sensation.

He turned ever so slightly to place his cheek upon hers. “Thank you.” He lightly whispered in her ear. Rey could’ve sworn she felt him shudder.

She leaned back just a tad to take in his entire flushed face. They both stared silently at each other letting the night wash over them, and immediately knew they were now going to be entering some new unexplored territory.

Together.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Private Dick - a detective  
> * Wet Rag - a bore  
> * Bash - party  
> * Cooking with Gas - on a roll  
> * Made in the Shade - everything is going right/well  
> * Fine Department stores had attendants in both the elevators and the restrooms  
> * Lacoste Polo - Rene Lacoste, nicknamed "the Alligator", French tennis champion who popularized the tennis shirt later to become polo shirt  
> * After Five - formerly known to be a mixture of women's lounge and evening wear  
> * Minton's Playhouse - (1938 - Present) Located in Harlem, and founded by sax player, Henry Minton, it has been a stalwart in the live Jazz community  
> * Bebop - Type of jazz music made popular by Charlie Parker, known for its' difficult style of syncopation and complicated improvisation  
> * Verve Records - Famous record label primarily known for Jazz  
> * Santeria - a pantheistic Afro-Cuban cult/faith hybrid mixed with Catholicism  
> * Dizzy Gillespie - (1917 - 1993) Famous Jazz trumpet player and bandleader


	6. "The Seduction"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo escape Manhattan and take a trip to the Hamptons for some fun in the sun with her friends. He has never experienced anything like this before. She has been every summer her entire life -- but this time is steadily becoming her most memorable. Things clearly start to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MyJediLife for all your support and encouragement! (Sensei)  
> Thanks to spacey_gracie for being the best beta ever!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading - please keep the comments and kudos coming.  
> They make me happy and continue to make me a better writer.

She donned her red heart shaped sunglasses, her floral print silk Christian Dior scarf tied at her chin, and her tan leather driving gloves. Then they hit the road.

Today for the road trip she dressed for comfort. Rey wore her white eyelet sleeveless crop top, and khaki colored pedal-pushers with her brown and white Espadrilles.

It was the first time she had a chance to open up her new gift from her grandfather and let her rip. They took the Long Island Expressway, State Route 24, North Fork to Riverhead, and then the Southern State Pkwy. to Route 27 toward Montauk – East Hampton. Highway driving was such a dream with the new Cabriolet. It was a beautiful day for a beautiful drive!

She looked over at him watching his hair blowing in the wind.

“There’s a chest behind your seat with some Pepsi-colas on ice, if you’d like one.” Kylo reached back behind the seat to retrieve the sodas. He fumbled with them for a bit before Rey indicated that there was a bottle opener in her glove box.

After about twelve miles out, they stopped along the LI to find a gift store or a drugstore to purchase him some shades – he had been squinting painfully the whole way and Rey wanted to kick herself for not thinking of them before now.

While inside the store, Kylo followed behind Rey from aisle to aisle as she searched for the rotating displays of sunglasses.

“Found them.” He joined her and they both began looking through them together.

“You know my friends all seem to like you a lot.” She glanced up at him over her sunglasses.

“Well, Rose, Janna and Larm.”

“And does that really matter to you? I mean is it important?” He watched her fish through all the frames until she landed on a pair.

“Well, sure ---- Yeah, I guess it is.” She stopped and unhooked them from the display.

“Don’t you want my friends to like you? Okay, here ya go --- try these on.”

She handed him the browline styled sunglasses. Kylo lifted them awkwardly and pressed them to his face then turned to Rey and smiled.

“Perfect!” Rey giggled and reached up to pinch his cheek.

“Seriously, though – don’t you want my friends to like you….?”

He thought for a minute and responded. “I suppose … if it’s important to you.”

When they approached the counter and register, Kylo remembered he still had all of the cash that Sheev had given him. So, he offered to pay for them. As he took out the two thousand, Rey’s eyes grew large as saucers.

“Hey, hey, buddy. What did you do? Rob a bank…?” Rey laughed and gently nudged his hand down while retrieving one smaller bill out of the bunch and handing it to the clerk.

“Keep the change.” She continued to chuckle.

Kylo, embarrassed, looked around the store to see if anyone other than Rey and the salesclerk noticed. He neatly tucked the rest of the bills away in his pocket.

Rey noted, shaking her head as they left the store, “That could only have been a gift from my Grandfather." He silently nodded as they got back in her car.

The scenery along the tree lined highway evoked some childhood memories for Rey.

“Coming up here always makes me think of my Mom and Dad.”

“Well, here and the Vineyard.” She sighed. “We used to summer at both.”

And then she grew quiet. She vaguely remembered them, just remembered a lot of love, hugs, kisses and fun times. Their faces had faded with time. Every now and then she supposed that she missed what it felt like more than she missed them.

****

The cottage was both adorably “folksy” and tres moderna … Quite the combo. Ceiling fans were found in every room including the solarium and both front and back screened-in porches. The whole place was decorated with a Cape Cod themed decor; from curtains and blinds, throw rugs, and dinner trays. It had nautical designs on all the kitchen wallpaper, appliances and utensils. And there was an enormous Fridgidaire.

Summer family photos scattered with seashells and coral adorned the carved mantelpiece in the living room, creating a centerpiece for the open spacious room. It included a floor model cabinet style RCA television combination stereo. There was even a large bar complete with high ball tumblers and wine glasses.

Kylo insisted on lugging all the bags into the cottage. While they unpacked, Rey couldn’t help noticing his old blue suit again.

“You do know the best thing about this get-away is there will be NO business meetings? Don’t you …?”

“Yes, I suppose.” He said tentatively, not quite sure what Rey meant.

“So, I’m pretty sure you won’t be needing this…” she said lifting the suit from his overnight bag while reaching for a hanger from the closet.

“Oh, I understand -- lately I’ve just felt very attached to it and that’s not something I experience very often …. Attachment.”

“It’s quite alright.” Rey smoothed out his suit as she hung it up and closed the closet door.

She stepped over to him, reaching out for both his hands; she delicately took them in hers.

“I know that this week you’re bound to have some moments when you’ll get uncomfortable, but I want you to just let me know because you can always lean on me!” She reassured him by placing her thumb and forefinger just under his chin. Rey went into the bathroom to change.

When she finally stepped back out into the living room, she found Kylo standing in front of the fireplace. His eyes fell upon Rey, he took in her simple but breath-taking beauty and it occurred to him that he’d never seen her before without make-up and her hair completely down.

Suddenly outside they heard tires on gravel and a loud horn beeping. Jannah, Larma and Poe had just arrived. They pulled up in a hot pink Buick – apparently it was Larma’s sisters’ car. It had a huge trunk which was filled with liquor.

No one had even thought to discuss the sleeping arrangements, it had just occurred to Rey. So, it only made sense to have her and Kylo in one, Larma and Poe in another, and Janna could have one room all to herself.

Denton, Rose and Paige showed up right before lunch, with him driving a brand new shiny red Porsche 356 and Paige following in Rose’s Lincoln convertible. Several of the guys ran over to eye Denton’s new car. Even Rey had to admit it was a gorgeous vehicle.

Their cottage was right next door. Everyone assisted in the unpacking. Many of the girls started arranging the folding tables outside for lunch later and some of the guys pitched in as well.

There was so much food. Everyone had chipped in or contributed to fried chicken, fresh fruit salad, turkey- ham- roast beef sandwiches, devilled eggs, tuna fish, cole slaw, chips, salads, Jello molds and even steamed shrimp. There was always a Clambake on their last night.

Janna and Larma convinced everyone to take a dip while there was still plenty of sunlight left! The sun was positively baking but there was a hint of a cool breeze lightly whipping across the golden dunes and tall reeds.

She and Kylo walked down the path from the cottage to join Larma and Jannah; they had already spread out a blanket and several giant beach towels. They had taken up residence on a perfect spot just about eight yards from the water’s edge.

Rey pulled her cable knit sweater over her head to reveal her navy blue, aquamarine and white print bathing suit. It had a halter top with white trimming on the bodice and hip pockets.

Kylo then reached for the hem of his polo and pulled it over his head. Rey told herself not to stare and play nonchalant. But when he finally took off his slacks to reveal the new black swimming trunks she had purchased for him from Saks, she lost the battle and let out a gasp. Kylo’s body was breathtakingly beautiful. He was so sculpted and molded - it was almost as if he, too, was a work of art.

Rey desperately tried not to gawk, which was clearly her first inclination -- Purely a natural reaction. He was such a handsome man. His body was such a force. Every inch of him was well-defined, his broad chest and shoulders, and his thighs were massive and toned. Everything about him suggested great strength.

Larma turned to whisper to Rey, “Hubba Hubba, Ding Dong! Hee-hee.” She winked and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Rey caught sight of Rose out of the corner of her eye; she had lifted a fist to her chin and mocked “bit” into it while looking at him, too.

She couldn’t stand it any longer; Rey then ripped off her monstrosity of a straw hat and tore off running straight for the shoreline.

The second her toes met the surf, she turned to see Kylo padding close behind her. He appeared to be rather timid and apprehensive. Dipping a toe in the surf and feeling the foaming ocean for the first time, Kylo allowed the waves to lap up onto his ankles and felt the tingle of the spray upon his shins and calves. Rey watched the smile grow on his face. She marveled at him hopping on one foot and then the other. It was so endearing.

It was extremely apparent that he was far from being a sun worshipper, but Rey was on cloud nine at the mere thought that he was so willing to please her.

****

The telephone rang out loudly and long at the Lennox Hill penthouse apartment before Tarkin finally yanked the receiver from its cradle to answer.

“Hello.” He snarled.

“Ren is on to us, Wilhuff.” Hux abruptly stated as he drummed his fingers rapidly on his desk. “Turns out he discovered Pryde and almost gave the old boy a bit of a thrashing.”

Tarkin puffed on his cigar unmoved.

“There’s no reason to alter our plan in any way. Now don’t overreact, Hux. And tell Pryde the same thing. We can proceed as planned.”

“But just know that he did get some very good photographs from the night in Greenwich Village. They directly connect her to some known commies, commie sympathizers and subversives.” He shuffled through some of the prints provided by Pryde.

“Well, that may work, however, Armie, I will need you to work at getting an earlier date for that Board of Directors meeting. Can you do that?” Tarkin leaned in carefully and intently awaiting a response.

“Yes, that may not be that difficult now. I’ll see to it.” Hux held up a photograph closely to examine it further.

“Perfect. It’s far more important to secure a vote of no confidence from the board. It will serve as the proverbial nail in the coffin, as it were.” Tarkin sneered.

“Of course, of course.” Armie nodded.

“Good – So we can start pinching that old relic from all sides.”

Hux bit his lip, “Yes, we undoubtedly will.”

The two men hung up their phones.

****

After their swim, they all took turns showering and changed again.

The sun was beginning to set when Rey tugged on her floral print teal, fuchsia and butter yellow print sundress with spaghetti straps, pearl button earrings and a matching three-strand pearl bracelet with her ankle strap wedges.

She and Kylo met everyone out on the front porch. They all grabbed additional blankets and trotted back out onto the beach.

Everyone gathered around – and the crowd had doubled since lunch. All along the perimeter of the bonfire, ice chests were stationed which held wine, beer and even a few bottles of gin, rum and vodka. There was also a very large metal tub filled with Pepsi-cola, Nehi and Fanta flavored sodas, as well.

Denton took out a box and began to set up a new Transistor Radio on top of one of the ice chests firmly planted in the sand. He boasted that it was state of the arts, the new TR-1 by Texas Instruments right out of Dallas. “Got this from a buddy of mine from school, his father markets them. Newest and next best thing happening in modern technology! No cords and no plugs!” He shouted as he cranked up the volume.

Then, a very tall voluptuous blonde in a tightly fitting red and white polka dotted wrap dress began gyrating to the newest Elvis Presley tune, “Blue Suede Shoes” – she was the living embodiment of the infamous Marilyn Monroe and by no means was it an accident nor coincidence. All of the men stood around her in a circle clapping and leering.

Rey suddenly started to feel uncomfortable with the entire exhibitionist demonstration. Her insecurities bubbled up and started to get caught in her throat. But once she saw how riveted and attentive Kylo Ren was to her—and her alone, they all melted away. His eyes never left her. He was entranced. And she was very pleased and relieved despite the momentary lack of confidence. She took his hand in hers and he offered her a gentle squeeze and a smile that spoke reassurance.

“Roll Over Beethoven” began playing and everyone cheered and broke into their jitterbugging and some even included their laughable Chuck Berry impersonations.

Afterwards, “Only You” started to play, and Ren carefully reached for her hand. She wondered if this would become their song.

Kylo whispered to Rey, “I know how to dance to this one already.”

They glided across the sand, chose a good spot and began to dance. He took her into his arms the way some of the other men there seemed to be doing. It was not quite the same as what was expected at the Plaza, but a lot closer and a little tighter.

“This is just so perfect.” Rey said into his chest.

“It most certainly is.” He grinned as a warm blush rose up.

This time when they danced they were literally cheek-to-cheek. Rey closed her eyes for a minute and just absorbed the moment.

When the song was over and they made their way back to the blanket, a smaller group of four or five couples broke off to start playing a game of charades. And then a barbershop quartet, formed by some guys who were college friends of Denton’s gathered by the high reeds and began to harmonize.

Poe very loudly shouted over to them, “Take that ol’ Frat Boy nonsense up by the house, will ya’ please!” He draped his arms around Larma’s shoulders pulling her closer to him.

The setting sun was just spectacular. The sky was a huge watercolor of crimson, orange, gold, yellow splashes with indigo piping as it kissed the open water.

Denton decided to pull out his ukulele and play. Immediately Rey recognized the Prudence & Patience song, “Tonight You Belong to Me”. It was clear he wanted to serenade Rose, and she thought it was so adorably cute. Rose caught Rey’s attention and sent a little wink her way. Rey watched them and smiled. She turned to look closely at Kylo Ren.

Glowing coals, sparks of embers, with the occasional stray pops and crackles from the bonfire lit his face in the most remarkable way. An orange and deep red glow danced around his face – it was almost bewitching.

He felt her eyes on him, stood up and stretched, turned to Rey and reached out both of his hands to help her stand. With that he bent down to pick up their blanket and folded it up to tuck over his arm.

“Let’s go for a walk.” He gestured with a wide sweeping arm indicating an ‘after you’.

***

While they walked along the beach holding hands, Rey began to sing to Kylo the song Denton had been strumming; she broke away from him and began to dance a little soft shoe. “My honey, I know with the dawn that you will be gone, but tonight you belong to me, just little ol’ me!” She ended with a flourish and a big wink.

“Beautiful and talented, too!” He grinned while he made great effort to put distance between them, the bonfire and the cottage, not quite knowing where they were headed. But clearly, he was motivated to have Rey all to himself.

Rey spied a very large piece of driftwood almost the size of a felled tree trunk. She moved over to it and plopped down on it reaching to remove her shoes.

“There – much better.” She scooted over and patted the space on the driftwood next to her and summoned him to join her. Kylo took a seat and laid the blanket beside him.

He turned to face her as they sat almost knee to knee and took one of her hands in both of his. “This is really nice – Everything turned out to be better than I expected.”

“Especially being here with you, Rey.” She blushed and placed her other hand on top of his. Rey couldn’t help noticing how large his hands were while they fully engulfed and dwarfed hers.

“You know what? Despite your being so uncomfortable around people, you’ve really done well today and you made the trip extra special.” Rey ran her fingers softly along the back of his hand. “I am very glad you decided to come up with me.” Rey blinked.

“I am very glad I did, too.” He added as he pulled a hand free to run through his hair.

They continued to sit hand in hand along the beach, as Rey slowly breathed in the salt air. She felt so liberated and totally free. The sound the waves made pounding and pooling foam on the surf was so soothing. Rey tried to recount the times in her life that she ever felt this comfortable – this happy.

She noticed him staring up into the sky totally absorbed and --- and he seemed almost lost in it.

Rey began to recite, “‘… _Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of Heaven, Blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels.’_ That’s Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. It’s from his work “Evangeline”. I always loved it!”

“Impressive….” He praised, his gaze still fixed on the night sky but still very present and enamored with her.

“Do you know it?” Her eyes were piercing.

He considered. “Yes, I do actually. It’s very beautiful and I suppose it’s almost accurate in a very abstract way.”

Rey mulled over his response and more specifically the last part “almost accurate in an abstract way.” What could he have possibly meant? She pondered it for a moment and then dismissed it altogether.

Kylo began to point out some of the constellations that were most visible. “There’s Cygnus - the Northern Cross, the Swan, and then there’s, of course Orion the Hunter, and right over there you’ll find Lyra and…. Ah, there is Virgo.” Then he chuckled to himself.

“What….? What’s so funny?” She nudged him playfully with her shoulder.

He asked her if she was familiar with the myths related to the last two constellations.

“Lyra represents the lyre of Orpheus.”

Kylo then began to tell Rey the Greek mythical tale of Orpheus and Eurydice.

“He was a most accomplished musician. He met, fell in love with, and married her. Shortly after, she died and so consumed with grief, he asked his father, Apollo, to allow him passage to the Underworld to get her back. When Hades heard him play, he granted him the ability to retrieve her only if he could allow her to follow him out of the gates without looking back upon her. He almost made it to the world of the living but could not resist…” Rey interrupted.

“I know this one, I know it.” Rey stopped him halfway through the story. “And I always hated it. Most versions always concern themselves with his grief, his anguish and ultimately his horrid death…. Torn to shreds and such. And no one ever seemed to consider her pain - being so close to returning to her life, her love and how it all was just ripped away from her.”

“Hmmmm ...” _How strange,_ he thought. Listening to her opinion regarding the ancient myth, caused a stirring inside the pit of his stomach. He wanted to understand her position better but knew the subject matter was dangerously too close to home.

Kylo then started to tell Rey the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone. Almost regretting treading down this path - entering this territory, but anxious still to know what this most beguiling woman thought of the fabled tales mortals told of his truth ... His reality.

“Hades fell in love with and abducted Persephone. He brought her to the Underworld where he made her his queen. Her mother, Demeter, begged Zeus to force him to bring her back. When his attempts failed, Demeter refused to tend to her tasks -- the harvest, and all growing things withered and died. Zeus attempted again, forging a compromise with Hades….” Again, Rey interrupted his story.

“I remember --- Spending part of her time in the Underworld and the rest of her time upon Earth was such a bad bargain.” Rey went on to explain. “Because I’m pretty sure she was probably in it for all or nothing.”

“Rey --- The world had to go on turning I am certain….” He wrinkled his brow, was rather confused, not anticipating her reaction at all.

“Yeah well, that kind of bites, too. If you ask me. Her mother was being terribly selfish.” She shrugged.

“But Rey, you must admit sometimes … sometimes compromises must be made for the sake of true love.” He responded, attempting not to sound too smug and self-serving. Saying the word out loud did something to Kylo.

Love --- He had often considered, pontificated, evaluated and contemplated love as a concept and how it affected “them” more importantly at the final hours of their existence. He never made any connection to the feelings he was now painfully experiencing for himself.

“Have you ever been in love?” Rey’s eyes delved so deeply into him, he felt as though they had entered him. He knew he had opened the door to this discussion and now he actually feared having it.

“No, I have not.” He gripped her hands more tightly and brought them to his lap. “Have you, Rey?”

Her eyes traveled out onto the massive ocean swelling just beyond them, and she thought of her life, her experiences, past emotional entanglements and made the admission. “No, no neither have I …”

“… Not until now.” She slid in closer to him and kissed him tenderly on his cheek. He felt the warmth of her lips upon his cheek and felt his heart warm with it instantly.

The sensation was overwhelming and Kylo immediately knew there would be consequences. He pulled Rey closer to him and turned fully to pursue their kiss further. There was no stopping him now from chasing the feeling he had had outside the carriage house the night before.

This time he attempted to be the aggressor. His tongue delicately traced the seam of her lips as he held her cheeks cupping them with each hand. Rey sighed and parted her lips leaving her mouth open slightly.

Kylo moved into her closer and brought his hands down to her shoulders tentatively, and squeezed them, reassuring himself that Rey was truly real. She tilted her head a bit and granted him access. His tongue entered and explored her mouth slowly and deliberately until he found hers and tasted her all sweet and minty. Rey returned his kiss and allowed her tongue to dart along his and sucked and wrapped it in her mouth as she lavished him with her wet attentions.

Everything started to become instinctual to him, as he folded his arms fully around her bringing Rey closer to his chest. He wanted all of her.

It was blissful, dizzying and he became so light-headed. She broke their kiss and pulled back to look at him longingly. Then Rey stood and trotted out onto the sand over to the waters’ edge.

Kylo kicked off his topsiders and followed her as if pulled by some invisible string connecting them. He suffered with the uncontrollable urge to have more, to do more, unsure of what more really meant.

He reached out to her and embraced her again. Rey felt his heart pounding as her head rested upon his chest. There was such a heightened awareness. Rey felt like she was falling and floating all at the same time. His lips found hers once more; he was so focused on every single place that their bodies touched. It tingled.

Everywhere they were joined, melded and fused together was alive - electric. The kiss consumed them both - like a hunger. And that feeling that once was warmth was now slowly becoming heat. The waves crept up to splash against their toes.

He ran his fingers up through her hair which was now wind-blown and flowing free. Rey sighed into his lips and traced her fingers along the shell of his ear. He shivered in response to her efforts. This time they broke their kiss panting and trembling.

“I love kissing you.” She breathed in his ear.

“I want to be with you, Rey.” He whispered not even sure what it meant.

Rey murmured in response. “And I want to be with you, too, Kylo.”

They both fell to their knees instantly. His mouth crashed upon hers again and they both rolled into the surf as it washed up all over their tangled bodies. There was no denying his physical arousal now. Rey felt his erection as he wrapped his thigh around hers. She trembled at the mere feeling of his hardness firmly pressed against her.

Rey felt just like Deborah Kerr and Kylo was Burt Lancaster in the movie “From Here to Eternity.”

This kiss was far more forceful and yet she was lost in just how tender and tremulous he was with her. Rey felt new vibrations inside her as they pulsed in her very center. The brisk saltwater did little to douse the heat that was smoldering within them both as it lapped all along their bodies.

Kylo rose to his knees and reached down to cradle Rey in his arms and effortlessly picked her up to carry her back up toward the driftwood where he had left the blanket.

She quickly stripped out of her wet clothes. Her heart fluttered when he laid her down on the blanket, he had just spread out for them.

He pulled his wet polo over his head and discarded it into the nearby reeds.

Her svelte lithe figure was exquisite, and he ran his eyes over every inch of her. He surveyed her body as if he were a craftsman and she was a fine silk -- running his hands leisurely over her shoulders and neck. Letting his fingertips delicately stroke and caress her arms all the way down to the palms of her hands and back up again.

From the cleft in her collarbone down to the swell of her breast which he cupped smoothly releasing a moan that bespoke the feeling of his fingertips along her newly revealed silken skin. He lavished every bit of his attention on her; intermittently he would lay tiny kisses on all the new places he had discovered. And his wet mop of dark hair lightly dusted her skin sending shivers throughout her entire body. Rey now writhed against his touch and could barely hold her tongue. She whimpered and moaned but tried to refrain from crying out.

He was adoring and worshipping her --- and all of her body fully. As she repeatedly turned her head from side to side, she grabbed fistfuls of the blanket fiercely to keep from pulling him onto her completely. He reached her navel and regarded it curiously. He ran his index finger around its rim then moved in close enough to deliver the softest butterfly kiss upon it and finished with a lone dip of his tongue. Rey shook uncontrollably. His applications had her dissolving into mush and his attentions were driving her to total distraction.

He slid down to her mound, he kneaded her skin in a very slow languid and soulful motion while he laid feather light kisses all around the insides of her thighs. Rey suddenly sat up straight as a board; it was much too much for her. Following the knee jerk reaction, she took both his hands in hers. And he heard a simple word escape Rey’s lips.

“Please…”

He saw the pleading in her eyes. This is passion, he thought, it’s a constant wanting – incessant longing. He longed for her. He rose up and rolled to his side then quickly shimmied out of his sopping wet pants and peeled them off his ankles and feet.

Rey reached out for him barely able to contain herself. When she saw him completely and utterly naked, her eyes teared in appreciation of the man and his total perfection. She, too, longed for him ... ached for him.

She brought him down to her on the blanket and kissed him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They rocked together while his manhood pressed firmly in between her legs. When he began grinding into her, his length was sliding between her lips creating a most unbelievable intensity. It was unbearable. Rey was on the verge of experiencing her very first orgasm. And she shut her eyes tightly and simply held on.

She shuddered and shook, as she moaned his name softly. Tiny tremors ran throughout her entire body and the aftershocks left her limp. Recuperating slowly, Rey pulled herself atop him and straddled his waist. Kylo watched her lovingly as though she was a vision.

She reached down behind her back and held his length in her hands gently and began to strum her finger along his shaft. He stiffened and yet allowed her free reign, while she stroked his velvet soft skin. His heightened sensitivity had every synapse in his brain exploding. Kylo grit his teeth and let out a low growl. She positioned and lowered herself onto him ever so slowly… So slowly she was barely moving.

Rey placed her palms flat to his chest and eased her full weight down onto him. Kylo uttered something seemingly in a foreign tongue. His mind was racing.

_She was like an enchantress_ , he thought. _And she had woven a spell on him which he could never break free._ But he went willingly. Spasms had his body involuntarily thrusting and lurching up to meet her. Rey began to ride him with little strokes so soft until she met his pelvis and simply played there. She then began to lift herself up and plunge down to meet him in rapid succession.

It was rapturous and with his heavy lidded eyes fixed upon hers he noticed her lips quivering as she threw her head back and began rolling her hips. The heat he once felt in his chest now lay in his groin.

Rey leaned down over him, her hair spread and fanned all about his chest, laid a trail of wet kisses along his neck. She reached behind the nape of his neck and pulled him up to meet her. He wrapped his arms around her.

The heat now burned. It seared. He started to drive into her with an abandon. And their bodies molded together in a mixture of sweat and ocean salt-water. It was all too much. He plumbed her furiously with the last semblance of any held consciousness before erupting into her.

Rey collapsed onto him, her forehead meeting his. They stayed there frozen, glued to each other motionless, silent … Aside from the pounding surf, and the rise and fall of their chests filled with their ragged breaths panting.

The air was now still, and even tranquil; they were both luxuriating in a soothing natural rapture of their own making.

Kylo’s breathing steadied and Rey’s soon followed.

Nuzzling his nose along her neck, he simply whispered. “Thank you, Rey.”

She breathed, “You’re welcome ….”

Rey stared into his eyes lovingly and shared. “I love making love with you. It’s like – it’s like making love with someone making love for the very first time.” They then each rolled onto their sides, pressed closely together gazing at one another deeply.

She felt a lone loose pearl run along the blanket underneath her arm. In all their excitement and daring sexual adventure her bracelet must’ve broken. They each took turns retrieving whatever loose pearls they could find in the dark. Kylo sat up and cupped his hands together while Rey poured what remnants of the broken piece of jewelry she had recovered. He lifted his pants off the sand and placed them all in his pocket.

First, he kissed her lightly on her lips, then her nose, and each eyelid before he stood, looking over his shoulder to the golden glow from the bonfire off in the distance. He reached out his hand to her once more to help her up.

They lazily got dressed and headed back to the cottage.

****

For the remainder of the next five days, Rey and Kylo stayed in the cottage. With the exception of a few periodic swims or walks along the beach, and random daily exchanges with Jannah, Larm and Poe, the two became totally and implicitly enrapt with each other. Kylo never let her out of his sight, nor did he leave her side.

All of Rey’s friends commented on how happy she seemed. Larma even mentioned something about writing a poem for the two of them. She told Rey that it was very apparent to everyone they fell in love over the week-long trip.

Rey and Kylo did join Rose and Denton for a sail off Montauk two days before heading back home. The whole afternoon was well spent on the water relaxing. The two of them were curled up in each other’s arms above deck loving all the sun and spray.

They also went to The ClamBake on the very last night. Rey positively delighted in all his many faces while he tried clams, scallops, mussels, lobster, and oysters for the first time. He was so funny that Rey rolled around in the sand in hysterics. She spent the evening laughing with her friends talking about everything under the sun. They even had a few sing-alongs. Later that evening, Kylo encouraged Rey to sit between his long legs and rest her back against his chest while they looked out onto the ocean before they turned in for the last time.

After all the hugs, kisses, packing, and loading of cars, they each took one last look at the cottage and resort town with fondness.

****

Just like with her return from Paris, Rey felt that she was a different woman coming back from the Hamptons. In her violet and white pinstriped linen sundress with white strappy sandals, she felt a new freedom --- a freedom to choose her own life and her own love.

Shortly after they hit the road heading back home, Rey announced that they needed to get gas. Five more miles or so down the highway they stopped at an Esso filling station.

The second the attendant walked over to her car, he popped up the hood and began to check her oil.

Rey turned to Kylo and asked, “Feel like something to drink? Anything? A snack, perhaps…?”

He smiled, raising his hand and waving it slightly. “No, I’ll pass, Rey. Thank you, though.” Stepping out of the car, Rey told the young man to fill her up as she walked into the station.

“Sure thing, lady. Nice car, by the way.” He tipped his crisp white hat and grinned.

Kylo watched her walk into the station. He loved watching her walk. His mind drifted back to their first night on the beach and every day and night since. And he knew without a doubt that he truly loved Rey.

He stayed in the car and listened to the pump pinging, while the young man went on to wash and wipe her windshield and side mirrors. By the time both the gas pump, and the attendant had finished, Rey was making her way back to the car with a small bag of peanuts, some breath mints and a Pepsi-cola in hand.

With a gracious smile, she gave the young man the money and a sizable tip. When she returned to the car, Rey handed Kylo the soda and tossed the peanuts onto the dash.

As she slid onto the driver’s seat, something instantly caught her eye. Resting upon the gear shift was her fully repaired and restored pearl bracelet.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Hamptons - NY Summer Resort Town, like Martha's Vineyard (Playground of the Rich)  
> * The LI - The Long Island Expressway  
> * Transistor Radio - 1954 the first marketed and sold in US by Texas Instruments  
> * Elvis Presley - (1935-1977) The King (Enough said) "Jailhouse Rock" & "Love Me Tender"  
> * Marilyn Monroe - (1926-1962) Famous Film Actress/Icon who put the "Bomb" in bombshell  
> * Chuck Berry - (1926-2017) Famous African American Rock-n-Roll musician and songwriter - flamboyant, consummate stage performer  
> * Jitterbug - Hand dance made popular during early days of Rock-n-Roll  
> * Ukelele - Stringed instrument in the lute family of Hawaiian origin (popular on Ivy League College campuses)  
> * Patience & Prudence - Duet sister act made popular by Lawrence Welk  
> * Constellation Lyra - Most visible in the northeast during late summer  
> * Constellation Virgo - Most visible in the northeast during late summer  
> * Esso Filling Station - Gas stations with attendants who provided full service. Later became Exxon
> 
> Regency TR-1 Transistor Radio (1956)  
> 


	7. "The Scheme"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back home in Manhattan represents many new obstacles.... The biggest being Sheev Palpatine. He's determined to protect Rey at all cost. Rey has fallen madly in love and tries to balance her career, friendships and her concern for her grandfather. Kylo Ren has fallen as well, but still questions his involvement with these mortals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.
> 
> It means so much that you enjoy my little retro tale, and I truly appreciate everyone's support.
> 
> A special thank you to MyJediLife for you encouragement!
> 
> A special than you to spacey_gracie for being the best beta ever!

He put away the last of his clothes freshly laundered from after their week-long trip. While looking out the window onto his view of the park, he thought of her. A warm smile rose to his lips. Kylo let his gaze fall to the floor briefly, hesitant to head down the hall, he took a moment to look around his room before he left. He sighed heavily, walked out his door and headed to meet with Sheev Palpatine.

Kylo then stood in the doorway of the master suite. He knew after being summoned that this, by far, would be the most difficult conversation he'd have with the old man. He entered the outer salon and walked through it to the bedroom doorway with much trepidation.

Already seething, Sheev Palpatine was standing beneath his portrait and faced him squarely.

“The two of you? In the Hamptons …? Together …!? And why on earth did the staff have to inform me of this??” Sheev’s voice boomed. And it was surely heard all throughout the house.

Kylo Ren silently stood stock still and faced Palpatine unfazed and unmoved.

“Have you no decency, sir? Gallivanting around as though there were absolutely no consequences for your actions! For-- for what you do.” A series of small pill bottles on his night table caught Kylo’s eye as the old man ranted and started pacing the floor. There was also a telegram rescheduling the Board of Directors meeting lying next to them.

“I need you to leave my Granddaughter alone! And I thought I made myself clear once before.” Sheev had the veins crossing his neck standing up to be recognized.

“Sheev, Are you threatening me?” Kylo asked firmly and calmly. He seemed remorseless and unfeeling. Palpatine continued as if ignoring him.

“Yes! Yes, **I AM** threatening you! Indeed I am. Her honor…? Her reputation…? This House? None of these things mean anything to you, I suppose?” He began to run out of steam and paced more slowly around his master bedroom. But the grizzly bear was re-appearing because he feared for his grandchild.

Despite his attempts to restrain himself, Kylo was failing; his feelings for Rey had already begun to forge his next response.

“I am in love with your granddaughter! I love Rey; I love her!” Kylo stated emphatically and almost daring the tycoon to dispute it.

“Love…? Hah! Do you even know what love truly is… really?” Sheev scoffed. The old man wagged his boney finger at him callously.

“May I remind you, Sheev, that this is not a simple dispute with some putative suitor…” Even after feeling exposed, Kylo warned wanting the confrontation to remain conciliatory.

“She is my Granddaughter, and dammit, I - I….” Overly emotional now, Sheev had lost his total grasp on his argument.

Kylo interrupted him. “And you have absolutely no say in the matter. Is that clear, Sheev?” Kylo issued this desperately trying to stay calm while he watched Sheev aimlessly wander about the room in circles.

Red-faced with anger, Sheev went on. “We had an agreement!! Dammit, Man, we all but shook on it! I held up my end! I’ve told no one… No one! Who … who are you to break that? You broke that! A man’s word is all he’s worth. And you come in here ---- change the rules as you go. It’s Unacceptable…. I forbid it!! And it is just…”

“ _ **ENOUGH!** _**You have absolutely no say in it at all! Is that clear, Sheev?** ” Kylo finally lost his temper, banged his fist on the table and raised his voice loudly. He eventually drew in a deep breath to steady himself, to regain what little composure he could.

Ren placed his hand firmly flat on Sheev’s bureau. The moment his hand touched the wooden surface, he knew he needed to employ a different strategy. He did not want to be at loggerheads with her grandfather. It would accomplish nothing.

He continued. “Instead of concerning yourself with Rey’s relationship with me, perhaps….” Ren quieted himself and changed his direction. “You talk a great deal about your legacy – about what you’ll leave behind, and yet, there are currently forces at work to destroy you and everything you’ve ever built. Everything you’ve ever worked for --- and that Includes Rey.”

“Hmmmm….”The tycoon stood frozen.

Sheev scratched his head and knew all too well that Kylo Ren was right. What little information he had turned up already began pointing to some sort of coup. But he was at a complete loss.

“I’ve gathered very little evidence, nothing concrete mind you, but that there were some internal poisonous rumblings that point to a takeover. And it seems to be reaching throughout the company, and all the way up to the top floors.” His weak speculation left him feeling at a disadvantage. He virtually fell into his chair next to his dressing table.

Kylo supplied him with his confirmation. “It’s Armitage Hux.” He knew he had Palpatine’s attention now. “And I am beginning to believe that Wilhuff Tarkin has been the voice whispering in his ear.”

Sheev asked with his eyebrows raised. “You’re certain of this….?”

Kylo Ren leaned down to look in the dressing table mirror, he stared steadfastly at Sheev’s reflection and stated with a smirk.

“You must know by now, Sheev Palpatine… That I have resources of my own.”

****

As they pulled up once again to Maz’s home and studio space, the music playing on Rey’s car stereo was the new Kitty Kallen song, “Little Things Mean a Lot”. Kylo leapt out of the car and came around to open her door and assist her.

As she watched him come around to her door, Rey realized that they both were dressed similarly. It was most definitely a black and white day. Rey’s jersey knit suit, hat, gloves and bag were uniformly black and white and fit both her mood and her tasks for today. All the way down to her spectator tee-straps, and he was wearing the black silk suit again, only with a new crisp white dress shirt.

There was a bit of a chill in the air and a clear indication that summer was nearing an end. Rey thought to herself she’d be wise to put the top up for the trip back home.

The two walked up the ramp to the front door and Maz opened it before either of them had an opportunity to knock or ring the bell.

Once in the door, Rey got right down to the matter at hand. Out of her valise, she pulled out several drawings and blueprints for a brand new space. Her eagerness and excitement lit her entire face, as she arranged them out on the table for all three of them to see clearly.

She had found a 54th Street location, and Rey felt it was perfect for a new gallery and exhibition space. One of her Grandfather’s prospective Palpatine Family Foundation Board members assisted her with identifying the perfect real estate for this prime location.

After reviewing the drawings, they discussed Maz having to provide her with a brief but interesting biography and some potential calendar dates for scheduling a photo shoot for her.

“My friend, Jannah Jamison is with the Amsterdam newspaper and she can arrange one with her photographer.” Both Maz and Rey smiled at the prospect. “We will need spectacular photographs of both you and some pieces of your work!”

As she went on at length to list several pitches for interviews to schedule with several magazines like the New Yorker, Collier’s, Look, Life, Esquire, Harper’s Bazaar, her excitement and enthusiasm wowed both Maz and even Kylo. Rey ardently informed Maz that she had friends at four of the six publications.

He sat quietly and listened to them with great interest and enjoyed watching Rey completely immersed in her element. He was enamored.

“Oh, and I will also need to mock-up a list of your pieces that we’ll need specifically for the press and all those we’ll use for the exhibit itself. I already have my favorites, but I would like to do another inventory, if that’s okay…? I – I mean, may I…?” She cheerfully waited for Maz to respond.

Maz shared, “Be my guest, dear. You have full reign here.” She smiled and nodded knowingly.

Rey stood to head out through the automatic doors. Maz called out to inform her. “There are two new works back there that I think you’ll want to consider as well.”

His eyes followed Rey out the door. Minutes after Rey left the room, Maz carefully pulled Kylo aside while Rey was taking another inventory of all the abstract sculptures they would need for the installation. She couldn't help noticing their shared glances and their obvious affection.

“You’re in love with my little Rey of Sunshine, aren’t you?” Maz asked as she peered into his eyes deeply.

“Yessssss….” Kylo confessed rather pleased with his admission. It was quite clear to see with the twinkle in his eyes.

Maz grew serious and her lips formed a straight line as she leaned in even closer to him.

“But --- Does she know your ‘true self’?” Maz asked keenly with her eyes wide.

“She knows how she feels about me.” He answered proudly.

Maz considered his words while shaking her head emphatically. “But you know this is not where you belong. You need to tell her.”

“But -But…. Someone truly wants me here.” He paused and turned to look through the automatic doors, thinking of Rey. “And I’m not lonely here.” Kylo’s words fell from his lips before he knew he had spoken them. Confronted with the reality of his whole existence up until now, he felt filled up.

Maz wagged her finger in front of his face. “What madness is this? Tell her, Man. You must tell her!” Maz firmly insisted. She then softened a little bit and began to delicately pat him on his thigh. “And you’ll soon find out that we are all lonely here, too.”

Rey returned to them shortly after, Maz took Kylo’s hand in hers, moved in cheek to cheek, and whispered softly in his ear.

_“Tell her.”_

****

After they both left Maz, Rey convinced Kylo that they should go out for lunch. She was famished. Once they drove across town, they parked her car at the house and decided to walk.

As they were walking together in Central Park toward 66th St., the chill in the air she had detected earlier started to kick up a light breeze whipping through the trees. Rey had to hold on tightly to her hat. She neglected to add pins today, thinking she wouldn’t need them. Kylo clutched her hand and pulled her into him as he shifted his weight to block as much of the gusts he could. They walked along the cobblestone path right up to the bright green canopy in front of the Tavern on the Green.

They entered and were seated rather quickly by the glass window overlooking the terrace and the park. Rey glanced around the dining room and observed all the lunch rush hustle and bustle goings on. She smiled and acknowledged a few familiar faces. Then Rey peered out the large glass panes to view the knoll and the park. Perry Como, “I’ve Got the World on a String” could be heard playing in the background of their dining area and Rey couldn’t help patting her feet a little to the music.

“I love it here – Almost had my party here instead of the Plaza, but Grandfather wouldn’t have it.” She grinned as she leafed through the menu.

They both looked over their menus together and he knew right away what he wanted. After the waiter arrived and greeted them to offer the list of specials, Rey ordered a Cobb Salad and a Reuben; Kylo ordered a Cold Roast Lamb Sandwich with Cilantro and a dab of Coleman’s mustard. Each of them ordered a glass of lemonade.

Rey beamed as she began to closely study Kylo with much love and appreciation. She placed her two fingers to her lips and kissed them. Rey then leaned across the table to press them onto his lips.

“You know – You are just too good to be true!” Her smile spread wide across her face bearing her deep dimples.

“Rey, you are, too. You have changed me in so many ways. I see the world much differently now, and I know it’s all because of you.” Kylo felt so compelled to make the admission. It felt as though what was inside him was dying to come out. He reached across the table and took her hand and brought it to his lips and planted a kiss there.

“Wow – I can only say the same. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before either.” Rey’s blush leapt to her cheeks and colored them completely as she gave his hand a slight squeeze.

The waiter returned and brought their food. The two had fun sharing each other’s lunch. Kylo wasn’t too fond of the Reuben, but did enjoy some of her Cobb Salad.

When he offered her some of his sandwich, Rey took a small bite and while she was chewing she chuckled for a second. “I know that Grandfather must have exposed you to the lamb sandwich. They are his favorite. He always said that my grandmother was positively ‘cuckoo’ for them, and she used to make them all the time.” Rey’s nose crinkled a bit as she told the story with an even brighter smile.

“Actually, he did. He had Eleanor get some for us for lunch one day. And I ate both his and mine.” Kylo chuckled and then thought for a moment and added. “You know, I’ve come to really – um, appreciate your Grandfather. And I never expected that I would.”

Rey took a bite of her Reuben, chewing the whole time as she interjected. “Oh….?”

“Yes, and now with the most recent turn of events, I imagine his attitude toward me has changed greatly.” He fought the urge to recount his earlier conversation with Palpatine. He thought it wise.

“Oh, I know. Amilyn already told me he was none too pleased about us going up to the Hamptons together. It’s only a matter of time before I get a tongue lashing as well.” Allowing the reality of the challenge they faced ahead of them to finally sink in.

They ate together, talked and enjoyed the music that was playing. All and all they both were enjoying each other’s company, the food and the restaurant, but Rey couldn’t help feeling a sense of ominous foreboding. It was her odd sensation she always likened to a premonition. It was that inkling again. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something was very off kilter. It was in the air.

“Will there be anything else? Could I interest you in a dessert?” The waiter shocked Rey back into the moment, and she considered his question having not given sweets a thought yet.

“Might you have any ice cream? I didn’t see any on the menu…” Kylo inquired while Rey hid a giggle.

“We have what we call a sampler, sir. There are three scoops of three different kinds of flavors. Would you like to try that?” The waiter offered cheerfully.

“What are the three flavors today?” Rey chirped into their conversation.

The waiter looked up to the ceiling to recall. “It’s vanilla, strawberry and pralines and cream.”

“I’ll have some—” Kylo was eager to respond.

“And I’ll eat whichever ones you don’t like.” Rey giggled.

Quite unexpectedly, one of Sheev’s former board members who happened to be seated not too far from them with his wife, stood to leave. He waved and nodded to Rey.

Rey’s face suddenly grew grim. “Kylo, I’m really worried about Grandfather. And I am beginning to suspect something is very ‘fishy’ with the rescheduled Board of Directors Meeting. I overheard him discussing it earlier with Dolph. I don’t know … I can’t explain it.”

“You would be right to suspect something. Hux is behind it --- He’s behind everything. I think he’s trying to take over the company. And I told your Grandfather this morning that I believe Tarkin is, too.” Kylo whispered low but spoke pointedly.

“How can we help Grandfather? He hasn’t been himself lately and I’m afraid for him. ”Concerned, Rey asked, determined to get involved.

“Rey, not to worry – I have a plan…” Kylo placed his hand atop hers and patted it gently with an added squeeze.

****

Sitting in the center of the Safari Room of the Knickerbocker Club, perched on an overstuffed leather loveseat, Tarkin briefly held a covert meeting with both Hux and Pryde.

“I’ve already gotten five members of the Board to go along with us for a vote of no confidence in Palpatine, but we will surely need more. If we want to have a strong majority, we have to obtain four or five more.” Armitage Hux said with conviction as he put his cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply.

“And looks like we’re a go for the new date; it is scheduled for the 26th - the very day before his birthday celebration.” He blew out a cloud of smoke and added a small smoke ring at the end.

“Good, good, good. Glad to hear it.” Tarkin growled with his grizzled hands twisting the mother-of-pearl handle on the top of his new ebony cane between his legs.

Pryde added to the conversation in a very hushed tone. “But we still have the ever-present issue with that Mr. Kylo Ren.” Enric Pryde sneered as he was reminded of his past entanglement.

Tarkin waved his hand about in circles as if reeling in an invisible fish. “We are going ahead as planned regardless.”

“But there must be a way to neutralize him, Ren, I mean.” Enric Pryde folded his arms in front of his chest shaking his head.

“I believe, if I’m not mistaken, that neutralizing Rey will automatically neutralize Mr. Ren.” Hux slyly slipped into the discussion. He crushed his cigarette butt mercilessly in the marble ashtray and pushed his ashes around in it with the crumpled butt.

Pryde jumped in happily. “Well, I do already have things set in motion for her little red commie friend.” He took a deep swallow of the last of his whiskey. “It’s happening as we speak.”

“Encouraging, now that does sound encouraging. All this sounds as though we are set.” Tarkin nodded as he looked from one man to the other.

“Oh, and gentlemen, please – keep in mind, we can no longer be seen together. And do not contact me further until the deed is done.” Tarkin laid down his cane beside him and reached for his Wall Street Journal which he opened fully in front of his face.

“Got it.” Hux and Pryde responded simultaneously as they exited the room

****

Amilyn Holdo held the attention of each of the members of the Palpatine household staff. They were all huddled around the large kitchen table, as she reviewed the itinerary for Mr. Palpatine’s birthday celebration.

“I want us to be on the same page. Just as long as you understand, Kaydel.” She wrapped up.

Mitaka added, “Yes, there will be so many high profile and influential people present, so we must see to it that all the hired staff stay on their P’s and Q’s.” He held up his index finger high to further punctuate his statement.

“I’ve got it. You can certainly count on me, Mrs. Holdo.” Kaydel smiled and shifted in her seat a bit on top of the kitchen stool.

“And Finn, keep in mind that the valet service providers will also require access to the garages. Although they won’t be parking vehicles there, their staff will most likely be using it for breaks I presume.” Amilyn wrapped up the details decisively.

“Can do, Amilyn.” Finn provided a bit of a military salute.

“Now that we’ve established the pecking order for the evening’s events, I want each of you to know that both Mrs. Skillcroft and Mr. Palpatine would like our roles to be minimal. We will be expected to merely assist with overseeing the preparations beforehand and solve problems should any arise during the event.” Mrs. Holdo instructed as she clutched her clipboard, meticulously checking the last item off the list with her fountain pen.

Mitaka waved an envelope above his head. “Oh, Amilyn, this RSVP for an invitation just arrived that had been delivered by messenger from Mrs. Skillcroft and is to be taken directly to Mr. Palpatine. Apparently, it’s of great importance, and appears to have come from London.” Mitaka offered knowing Amilyn would need to be informed and would find it interesting.

“I’ll take it up for you, sir.” Kaydel added. “I am heading upstairs once we are finished meeting.”

“No, no, no – I will, dear.” Mitaka proudly took the lead. “I assume he’ll prefer it to come from me.”

“Fine. Everyone, please keep in mind that on the 27th, we will NOT be guests, although our primary functions will be minimal.” She put the clipboard and pen down on the table to wrap things up. “However, it will be permissible for us to relax and enjoy the evening as long as we keep that in mind.” Mrs. Holdo clasped her hands together, looking about acknowledging everyone and indicating the meetings’ conclusion.

The household staff each straightened up and then headed off in different directions to attend to their respective duties.

****

He sat on one of the floral print velvet chairs in his room while he stared up at the picture on the wall of the very first Palpatine Steel Mill. Kylo Ren had formulated a plan. He knew he would need Rey’s help, and she would most likely need to enlist some help from some of her friends as well.

He began to question his involvement now. He thought about how his duties had always been so cut and dry… So simple. This new development baffled him. It truly baffled him. For the first time, he was unutterably stymied.

Sheev was his task. He should have been his only task. But this task had turned into something far more. Far, far more. He carefully contemplated all the various outcomes.

He knew he could solve this dilemma easily alone. He wanted more than he needed to solicit the help of Rey for a few matters. He had to ensure her safety above all. And he had to communicate with Sheev the role he must play in it all in order for it to work. And Kylo knew that it would work.

And then what …?

Kylo Ren knew he could never have foreseen all the emotions that would accompany his involvement with Rey. He loved the way they made him feel. It was intoxicating at times, especially when some emotions would hit him all at once like all the caring, passion, the sentiment, the adoration, the tenderness and all the warmth.

_He loved the way she made him feel._

She had swooped in and infiltrated his every thought, his very being. These sensations were so alien and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was overwhelming. And yet, it was glorious. But now this task had turned into far more.

My role has never been one of interference. He thought to himself. He had always perfected the art of detachment. He had never imagined becoming so embroiled with their lives, all their complications and their inner workings.

He couldn’t see Rey ever being a complication. He could only see her for the beautiful vibrant woman she was. And all that she had come to mean to him. And she had come to mean … Everything.

Maz’s wise words echoed in his head. Her grandfather’s warnings ran through his mind as well. His own words were also very clear and present, too.

_He Loved Rey. He had truly fallen in love with Rey._

_**He wanted to never leave her. He couldn’t possibly leave her here. Here in this place. He wanted her by his side… Forever.** _

****

As Kaydel replaced fresh towels and linens in the hallway closet outside the guest suite, she passed by the door to Kylo Ren’s room, and it slowly cracked open. He peered down the hall and saw her acknowledge Rey as she walked by her bedroom.

Kylo crept very quietly down the hall behind her; he reached out for Rey in her doorway just as Kaydel was descending the large main staircase. Careful not to make a sound, he took her hand in his and quickly spun her around out into the hallway and wrapped his arms around her. He yearned for this stolen moment.

Rey squealed and then attempted to stifle it. His touch sent ripples throughout her whole body as if a pebble in a pond.

“I just cannot seem to stay away!” He planted a tender kiss on her lips. His eyes stayed shut long after the kiss ended.

Kylo stood there still for a moment. “What have you done to me, woman?” He said warmly after finally opening his eyes and allowing his hands to travel down to her waist.

“We must be extremely careful, love. Seriously! Both Amilyn and Finn told me grandfather has been on the warpath ever since he realized we went away together.” She strummed her fingers through his hair to push back a lock that fell low into his eye.

“I know, I know. I already told you I suffered his wrath earlier today.” He stiffened as they both heard Sheev cresting the stairwells’ landing.

Rey and Kylo broke their embrace blushing and turned toward Palpatine.

“Mr Ren.” Her grandfather nodded curtly as he reached the top step rather winded.

Kylo reacted by letting his hand slowly release hers allowing his fingertips to trail slightly. “Sheev.”

Ren took a few steps backwards, glanced at Rey, and then turned to head back to his room, looking over his shoulder continuing to follow her with his eyes.

“Might I have a word, Rey?” Sheev lifted his hand to gesture inside Rey’s bedroom, and they both entered.

Rey nodded, glanced one last time in Kylo’s direction to watch his door close and stepped further inside her own bedroom.

“I would like to raise a flag of caution.” Sheev stood squarely in the center of the room.

“By all means - Grandfather … Raise away.” Rey skirted over to her vanity while she removed all the drawings and blueprints for her meeting earlier from the chair to on top of her hope chest. She was well aware of what the subject matter would be, so she sat down to give him her undivided attention.

“He won’t be sticking around, you _DO_ understand that, don’t you, Rey?” He stood leaning against the chair she had just freed. “You do not want to put all your eggs in that basket... and I know, without a shadow of doubt, that he is not the man for you, Rey.”

She did not want to be disrespectful, but Rey couldn’t just leave the comments lay. Rey felt he simply needed to give her something concrete if he insisted on making these accusations. Here he was hurling daggers at a man who was trying desperately to help him and who clearly had his best interest at heart.

“How do you know this? And how can you continue to make these baseless allegations.” She pursed her lips while crossing her legs tightly at the ankle.

“Ask him yourself, child, if you do not trust me. He will be leaving soon.” Her grandfather assured her.

“I will.” Rey swallowed while attempting to seem defiant, an element of doubt crept into her mind.

“I also wanted you to know that I had just received confirmation earlier this evening from Evelyn de Rothschild - It was his response to his invitation. He will be attending my party.” The wise old patriarch folded his arms in front of his chest, believing he still had an ace in the hole.

“I am not quite sure what happened with you two, but he’s a good man, Rey, he comes from a strong noble family … A very wealthy family, and he has a glowing, stellar future ahead of him."

She was so insulted a mixture of both shock and fury radiated from her expression.

“At least consider what I am saying, Rey. There are other viable options. You deserve all things wonderful, child.”

Rey uttered through a tightened jaw and clenched teeth. “Thank you, I will consider it. Good night, Grandfather.”

With that, Sheev made his way back out into the hall and headed for the master suite.

Rey closed her bedroom door behind him. She began to pace about her room.

Evelyn de Rothschild! This constant interference of his is becoming intolerable – How could he…? Not Again?! She thought to herself.

With all his manipulations and all his attempts to control the outcomes, and yet he still couldn’t see the simplest things right in front of him.

She loved Kylo and was willing to support his efforts to help her grandfather despite his pigheadedness. He was by far a better choice than that “flim-flam” man, Armitage Hux, ever was. And Ev… Evelyn de Rothschild could never possibly hold a candle to him.

She did, however, have concerns about whether Kylo was in this for the long haul. Rey was certain that she was. All she could think about now was being with him - spending all her life… the rest of her days with this wonderful man. She had already given him the most precious thing she possessed. Not her wealth, nor her time and energy, but herself. She had given herself fully and freely to him.

_**And he may be leaving …?** _

She all at once stopped pacing and stared directly into her vanity mirror. The young lady that looked back was positively glowing. She knew her love for him permeated every part of her and it showed.

Instantly, Rey remembered the wise words that Mrs. Holdo once imparted to her – “A man who puts your interests ahead of his own, Dear, is a man worth keeping.” Rey plopped down face first into her bed and hugged her pillows closely to her chest.

She decided to make a mental note to ask Kylo whether he was planning on going anywhere. She was determined. She truly hoped that he wasn’t. Depending upon his response, she would then ask him about their future.

Then most unexpectedly, the phone rang. Given the hour, Rey didn’t want to wait for the formality of Kaydel answering for her. So, she hurriedly leapt off the bed and scurried over to the vanity to grab it.

“Hello, Palpatine residence, this is Rey speaking.” She spoke into the receiver catching her breath.

“Hey, Rey – It’s Larm! I’m afraid I really need your help, honey! **Poe just got arrested!!”**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kitty Kallen - (1921-2016) American Pop music songstress known for ballads  
> * Amsterdam Newspaper - (1909- present) African American newspaper published in Harlem (published W. E. B. DuBois columns)  
> * Magazines in the 1950's - Look, Life, Esquire, Colliers and Harper's Bazaar major publications found on coffee tables in US  
> * Tavern on the Green - Popular Restaurant in Central Park with a rich history and quite the landmark  
> * Perry Como - (1912-2001) American recording artist known for crooning/Jazz with RCA label  
> * Cuckoo - nuts, crazy  
> * Flim Flam - con or grift  
> * Tongue lashing - Chastising, berating
> 
> Kitty Kallen and Perry Como  
> 


	8. "The Exposure"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Kylo gets to play the hero. He, Rey and Sheev finally nail down their plans to spoil the plot and expose Hux and Pryde. A little escapism allows for difficult topics of conversation about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still amazed at all the love and support for this tale of mine!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> I appreciate it and it means so much.
> 
> As always a huge shout out to MyJediLife for being in my corner and continuing to encourage and inspire me!
> 
> And a special thanks to spacey_gracie for leaping tall building in a single bound and being the best beta ever!

A short dark-haired waiter carefully and quietly approached Wilhuff Tarkin.

“Mr. Tarkin, there is a call for you, sir. Someone from your offices at Tarkin Steel.” He pulled the long cord along with the telephone perched upon a silver tray.

“Hello.” Tarkin barked rudely after he snatched the telephone. The young man backed away and stood out of earshot waiting.

“Tarkin - Hello, It’s me, Armitage. I just wanted you to know that I secured four more members to agree to vote for the merger and for the vote of no confidence.” Hux whispered into the receiver.

“And er … we’ve had the Communist arrested. Some strings had to be pulled, but Pryde saw to it yesterday.”

“Fine, that is good to hear. I’ll go ahead and leak some stories to the press, ‘Friends of Heiress confirmed Reds’.” The elderly man chuckled a bit and then he continued.

“We now also have some members here at the Club in our corner as well.” Tarkin said, rather pleased with himself. Then he grew stern and shifted in his seat.

“Hux, I thought I told you the other day we can no longer be seen together – I told you that already. And blasted man, that includes telephone calls, as well, Hux! Understood…?”

“Yes sir. You made it clear…. crystal clear.” Hux displayed a very mousey expression after hearing the very loud and pronounced ‘Click’ at the other end of the telephone line.

****

Rey awoke to find Mrs. Holdo already in her bedroom. She rolled over onto her back and stretched as she wiped whatever sleep remained in her eyes.

“Good Morning, Miss Rey.” Amilyn Holdo stood at her bedside drawing Rey’s drapes open to let in what little sunlight began peeping through the clouds.

As she approached the bed, she smiled down at her and Rey knew instantly this morning would include one of her favorite heartfelt discussions.

“I am going to come straight to the point, dear. I fear your grandfather is very, very ill and I realize I don’t have to tell you that because - - You already know.” She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Rey sat up abruptly, nodding. She did not expect this at all first thing in the morning. She had suspected as much all along but knew she had truly been in denial about it. Rey had always thought and always hoped that Sheev Palpatine would live forever.

Amilyn’s gentle demeanor and manner of speaking were always such a bedrock for her and she had a magical way of still smoothing away the hurt. “I love you, Rey, and you know I always have.”

She went on. “There are major responsibilities you must consider now, dear. This house and the Annandale-on-Hudson estate are all going to belong to you very soon.” She placed her hand on Rey’s arm lovingly.

“You must make some difficult decisions now… adult decisions. And I want you to know that you can always rely on me to help guide and counsel you, should you ever need me.” Amilyn brought her hand down Rey’s arm to take her hand in hers and she patted in softly.

A sudden chill ran all throughout her body. Rey shivered as tears began to flow heavily, and she felt her chest heave with the weight of this exposed reality.

Amilyn retrieved her handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to her. “And art has always been very important to you – it’s in your blood, Rey. And you absolutely must give back to the world the beauty that only you see in it.”

“No matter what, I want you to promise me you will continue to pursue it.” There was now something definitive about her. “Rey, promise me.”

Rey gulped. “I … promise.”

Her intense blue eyes seemed so soulful as they peered deeply probing into Rey’s. “Now If you don’t find me too bold, I now would also like to discuss with you the matter of Mr. Ren.” She settled down onto the foot of Rey’s bed.

Rey blinked, and nodded while wiping her tears from her nose and cheeks. “Please, please go on….” She stuttered as she returned the handkerchief while she nervously folded her hands in front of her atop the bed covers.

“He seems to be a nice enough young man. Although a little mysterious.” Mrs. Holdo tilted her head and slid in a knowing grin as she placed her handkerchief carefully back in her pocket. “I want you to be certain of your feelings, my dear. You have been with all other areas in your life, so I want you to be very sure about this one.”

“Amilyn, I - I really do love him.” Her honesty and sincerity spoke through her.

“I don’t want you to stop being true to who you are now. As women, it’s essential, Rey, to do whatever is necessary in order to survive all that life throws at us.” For the first time, she smiled with a beaming light that almost glowed.

“Yes.” Rey nodded in agreement even though her mind was swimming with all the recent events that had seemed to consume her.

“I understand.” She sniffed.

“You are at an age now, when the decisions only get harder and harder, Rey.” She added. “Trust in your feelings, and they will never ever lead you astray.”

Amilyn moved further up alongside the bed and brought Rey into her arms with the most warmhearted and affectionate embrace.

“Thank you, Amilyn” Rey squeezed Mrs. Holdo tightly to her and she felt every bit of her love warm and comfort her as always.

****

Late last night, on the heels of the very panicked call from Larma, Rey immediately sought help. She hurriedly ran down the hall to her grandfather’s room. After knocking rapidly and impatiently, she called out to him before entering the salon.

She was terribly distraught and recounted her conversation with Larma indicating the serious nature of the telephone call. Sheev listened intently and offered to contact his attorney on Poe’s behalf to see what could be done.

“Grandfather, I know this is all Hux’s doing – he and Pryde! I am sure of it. They have had my friend arrested because of me! They are doing it to hurt me... I just know it and it’s not fair.”

Rey fought back tears and thanked him profusely as she left him sitting up in bed, reaching for his glasses, and hurriedly placing the call to Mr. Levinson of the firm, Baird, Baer & Levinson. The moment she walked out into the hallway, she encountered Kylo. He had heard most of their conversation, placed one hand on her shoulder, and then deliberately passed by her to see Sheev for himself.

“Sheev, I believe she’s right. This, too, is the work of Hux and Pryde. I’m certain of it. I think it may be quite problematic if you were to be involved, sir. Might be prudent to have me handle the situation for Rey…. for you, I mean. You don’t want to be seen embroiled in all this. I’m certain you wouldn’t want to risk the exposure. Please, Allow me…?” Ren was patiently awaiting a response when Rey re-entered the room.

Sheev hung up the telephone, adjusted his sheets and bed covers, and looked directly up at Kylo Ren. Surprised by his tone, he then brought his clenched fist up to his chin.

“Perhaps you are right. If they are at the root of this, it would be wise for me not to get involved.” Palpatine nodded.

Kylo turned to Rey, who was still standing there just inside the doorway anxiously wringing her hands.

“I will see to your friend, Rey, first thing in the morning. I’ll go to the police.” He dipped his chin to find her eyes and nodded an affirmation.

Kylo looked over his shoulder to Sheev. “Then it’s decided, I will go. May I make use of your car, sir, and have Finn drive me?”

Sheev only nodded.

****

Earlier that morning, it was indeed Kylo Ren who ultimately handled the situation and Finn drove him to the police precinct straight away. Once he arrived at the station, Kylo immediately asked to see him.

“I understand you are currently holding a Dameron? A Mr. Poe Dameron? I would like to see him, please.” Kylo was polite but direct and forceful.

The tall, lanky blonde officer inquired. “Are you his attorney?” He responded cautiously with a raised eyebrow.

“No, sir, I am not.” Ren shook his head.

He went on to speak further. “Excuse me, sir.” Kylo stood up more closely to the front desk. “Are you the arresting officer?”

“No, sir. But that officer is still here. One moment, please.” The policeman stood and entered a smaller room behind the information desk.

“Thank you. I would like to speak with him as well.”

Upon his return he informed him that Poe was being held without any charges and without any bail. The arresting officer followed out and approached the desk. And after much discussion and quite a bit of convincing and finagling, he ultimately secured his release.

Kylo produced two sealed envelopes and requested that the two officers have it delivered to one of the detectives on staff. He and Poe then left the police station behind.

Finn and Kylo dropped Poe off at his apartment in the Village.

****

Rey had just come downstairs to grab a bite. She fell upon, attacked and munched on a few crisp strips of leftover bacon from breakfast, when she heard Finn and Kylo pull up out back.

Upon Kylo’s return, Rey offered him a huge hug. She practically knocked him off his feet while leaping into his arms. As he stumbled back getting his bearings, Rey was instantly reminded of their very first encounter at Grand Central Station.

Delightfully surprised, he informed her of all the details of his experience with Poe. And he substantiated every one of their suspicions that it was indeed Hux and Pryde’s doing. One of them had undoubtedly bribed the arresting officer.

“So, you had better give Larma a call. I am sure she will want to know right away.” He reached down and brushed her cheek with his thumb gently.

“I will – well, I was about to. I mean I was going to ... Hey, will my grandfather be needing you anymore this afternoon?”

“I doubt it. And I certainly don’t want to press my luck.” Kylo grinned at his own attempt at humor.

Rey hunched her shoulders slightly and shone her bright pixie faced grin. “Ever since you got into town, you haven’t treated yourself to Times Square yet, have you?”

“Well, um no, No I - I don’t think I’ve had the opportunity, no.” He stumbled a bit uncertain as to how to respond.

“Let’s go then! It’s the biggest tourist stop ever, but I love it just the same! Give me fifteen minutes and meet me out back at the carriage house.” Excited now, Rey blew him a kiss with bacon in hand heading toward the stairwell.

Rey flew upstairs and began to change. She could hardly believe it was this late in the morning and she was still in a dressing gown and slippers. She pulled out her twill gray skirt, cream satin blouse and gray cardigan.

As she got dressed, Rey began to experience a little bit of anxiety about the board meeting tomorrow. She had a great deal of faith in Kylo and felt everything would go well, but still couldn’t help worrying about her grandfather. She slipped on her black low-heeled pumps and snapped up her London Fog on the way out her bedroom door. It was looking awfully gray and gloomy outside.

When she made it down to the carriage house, Rey found Kylo standing outside the limousine talking with Finn. The two seemed to be laughing and chatting about their fateful night at the San Remo Café.

“Ready whenever you gentlemen are…” She jumped right into the conversation.

Kylo beamed and his breath hitched at the sight of her. “Then I guess we’re off to Times Square, Finn.”

A warm soft summer rain began to pitter patter the second after Finn dropped them off. The rain fell making pools in the asphalt like dirty mirrors with clouds and buildings inside. Then with a loud clap of thunder, the sky just opened up, and a sudden cloudburst pelted down a torrential rainfall.

Caught off guard, the two scurried and stood underneath a movie theater marquee to get out of the steady downpour.

“Aww…. I sure hope this doesn’t ruin our little jaunt. The best time to come is really at night you know. All the neon is just so beautiful…. Really just beautiful.” She huddled into him with her shoulders and regretted not grabbing an umbrella.

“I believe you, Rey.” Noticing her start to shiver, he brought her in closer to him. He studied with great interest all of the high-rise buildings with lights, neon, marquees and billboards surrounding them.

“Well -- Since we’re here and no point in walking around in all of ‘This’.” She gestured out to the street drenched in buckets.

He observed the falling rain and nodded quietly in agreement.

“We can still see a movie if you like…. We have the choice to see either this.” She pointed to the box office ticket booth in front of them. “‘A Star is Born’… Or then there’s ‘Blackboard Jungle’ or even ‘Giant’ with James Dean.”

“Hmmm… I don’t know, Rey. You choose.” Kylo shrugged as he shook the rain from his hair.

“Honestly, it’ll be hard for me to watch ‘Giant’ knowing how James Dean just died last year.” She threw out the idea shaking her head. “Just awfully sad. He was so very young, and that accident was so tragic.”

“Oh, yes. I guess that would be difficult.” Kylo rendered rather awkwardly.

“Let’s go with Judy Garland then. I love her! James Mason’s a little creepy, but I heard it was really very good. Some people say – Well, lotsa people say she should’ve won the Academy Award.” She nudged him a little and they stepped right up to the ticket booth.

They purchased their tickets and dashed inside. There were only a few other people already in the slightly darkened theater. With his flashlight pointed toward the carpeted floor, the usher took their tickets and guided Kylo and Rey carefully down the aisle toward their seats in the center row. They shook off their dampened jackets and took their seats.

The moment the house lights dimmed all the way down… Desire curled low into Kylo’s chest. He reached over and placed his arm around her. Rey rested her head on his shoulder. He brought her in closer to him and settled back to view the film.

As the music began and the credits started to roll, Rey ran her hand over his thigh lightly fluttering her fingers just above his knee. Her touch triggered something within him, and he responded by nuzzling into her neck and laying light kisses all the way up to her ear.

“Mmmmm…” Kylo hummed in her ear and was eager to make good use of the time while they were alone together for a change and away from the house. His hopes became dashed as the film really began to draw Rey in emotionally. Judy Garland’s character, Vicky Lester was singing while James Mason’s character, Norman Maine looked on. Rey became fixated and completely riveted to the screen.

As the tragic love story went on, Kylo soon found Rey’s chin nestled deeply into his shoulder as she clutched his arm firmly. And by the time the film had ended, Rey was crying loud sobs.

“I’m sorry --- I’m terribly sorry. It’s because it was sad and so tragic. Didn’t you think so?” Choking on her tears as she spoke.

And Kylo desperately tried to comfort her. Holding her close and rubbing small soft circles in her back as tears streamed down her cheeks and chin.

“Especially the scene where Norman drew a heart on the wall in her lipstick.” She shared that it touched her deeply. “And even after he died--- killed himself and - and …. And she later saw it was still there when she sang at the Shriners Auditorium.” Rey continued to gasp and sob. All her attempts to stifle and choke back her tears were having no effect.

“Ssh-ssshh, Rey. It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s a movie, love; it’s just a movie.” His voice soothed her tenderly. The comfort she found in his arms did as well.

When they got up to leave, he draped her raincoat about her shoulders and took her hand in his while he wrapped the other around her shoulders as they walked back up the aisle.

“He was - he was just terribly broken, you know, but he loved her so much. He loved her deeply.” She nodded in acceptance.

He lowered his eyes and said solemnly, “I know.” While in the lobby, Kylo turned to her and with his thumbs lightly brushed her remaining tears away. Kylo kissed her forehead.

The minute they left the cinema, they noticed that the rain had stopped and yet, Times Square seemed almost abandoned. She had found her composure and placed her arm in his.

“I really am sorry – Don’t know why it affected me like that….so deeply. Why I was so moved.”

“It’s okay, Rey.” He swayed a little and shook his hip into hers.

They walked around after they saw the film and talked for hours. They discussed their plans for the board meeting. Their conversation was mostly all about love and sacrifice and how it directly affected each of them. Rey found his ageless wisdom to be so ingratiating, and very, very attractive.

They decided to duck inside a nearby deli and immediately sat down at the counter.

“Despite my Niagara Falls a minute ago, I must admit this has been a great change from being at the house and preoccupied with everything going on with grandfather right now.” Rey reached inside her purse then began to powder her nose and refresh her lipstick.

A very young freckled-faced soda jerk came over to them with a terry dish towel in hand, wiping the counter off in front of them.

“What can I get ya’?” He asked, his voice cracking with the tell-tale sign of puberty.

Rey turned to Kylo for a second. “I have an idea….” She then directed her request to the young man. “How about a chocolate milkshake for him and a vanilla milkshake for me.” She said with a chuckle.

No sooner had the young man left to whip up their order, she grew serious for a moment and stared up into his eyes. Kylo felt something major was coming.

Before Rey could say a word, the young man returned quickly with the full milkshake glasses complete with whipped cream and cherries on top. He slid the two metal cups with extra shake leftover inside beside them.

“Can we also have two more straws, please?” Rey beamed.

“Now watch this.” She said to Kylo while demonstrating. She placed one of her straws in her milkshake and one in his. Then encouraged him to do the same. Simultaneously sipping from both shakes, she smiled and looked gleefully up at him.

“See? Just like at Abbott’s, we can make our own Vanilla Chocolate Swirls!!“ Rey licked her lips.

He chuckled as he dutifully followed her directions. Sipping from both straws from both milkshakes turned out to be very tasty and good fun. Although he was happy to see her recover quickly from the movie, he knew the other shoe was still about to drop.

“Kylo -- Are you going to be leaving soon?” She asked suddenly and most surprisingly.

Ren swallowed. “My work here with your Grandfather will be wrapping up very soon…. Yes.” He sadly knew this would be a discussion they’d have to have.

“Grandfather said as much….” Rey slurped away her eyes fixed on her own reflection in the mirror directly across the counter. She tried to appear unaffected. She was failing miserably.

He blew out air forced through a sigh. “I knew that Sheev would.” He looked up, gazed at her in the mirror as well attempting to capture her full attention.

All at once, she turned to face him. “Do you want to be with me, Kylo? Do you want us to work… and really be together?” She was anxious and quite determined.

“Yes, yes ... yes!” He was emphatic. “It’s all that I want, Rey. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“But you know Grandfather will never accept this relationship and will fight us every step of the way! I mean, every step of the way. That’s just what he does; that’s just who he is. He is relentless. Tireless… That’s my grandfather.” She huffed drumming her fingertips on the speckled linoleum counter.

“I know, Rey. A day doesn’t go by that he doesn’t forbid me to see you. Constantly, he warns and threatens me to leave you alone.” He lowered his head while raking his hand through his hair.

“Well -- Let’s face it. Even if everything goes perfectly as planned tomorrow, we still have to deal with This-- with Him.” Rey sighed heavily. “I want us to see each other, I want us to be together, but I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I know, Rey.” He thought long and hard as he stared at the glass placed in front of him and stirred the straw slowly.

“Oh, Kylo --Whatever will we do?” Fear was very present in her and Rey was almost pleading.

_**“Rey.”**_ Kylo turned to face her, looked deeply into her hazel eyes, his stare was kind but still quite penetrating.

_**“Whatever we want.”** _

****

Rey recounted all of the days’ events and felt pretty confidently that all things pointed to a successful undertaking tomorrow. For the first time she felt things were starting to look up. She rose from her vanity chair and walked over to her closet, to pull out her winning suit she had planned to wear for the Board of Directors Meeting the next day.

The telephone rang, and just as she heard Kaydel running for it, she stopped her by yelling.

“Not to worry, I’ve got it, Kay!” she picked up the phone and answered.

“Hello, Palpatine residence. Rey speaking.” She offered with her brightest greeting.

“Hey Rey! Just checking in with you before countdown, sweetheart.” Rose started in rather chipper.

Rey said rather convincingly. “Looks like everything is a go, buddy.”

Rose offered. “All I have left to do is help Denton find a tuxedo. He outgrew his old one.” She giggled. “Then I’m home free!”

“Oh, cool.” Rey suddenly realized she had not even checked to see if Kylo had secured one already for the party.

“But Mother seems to be terribly worried about the weather, though. She is thoroughly convinced it’ll storm.” Rose tacked on.

“Oh, ye of little faith!” Rey scoffed. “The weather is going to be absolutely perfect… I’m certain of it, Rose! It’ll be beautiful!!” Rey proclaimed.

“I love you, Rey! Like a fat kid loves cake! Always have and always will.” Rose said jokingly and then she became rather quiet suddenly.

“I really wish I was spending the weekend.” Rose grew rueful.

“Oh, yeah? Really why, Rose?” Rey then asked weakly attempting sarcasm. “Why? Suddenly feel like conking me in the head while I’m sound asleep?”

“Nope, Silly! So - we can get dressed and ready together just like old times. Honestly, Rey I can’t explain it – but I just have this feeling we won’t be doing it much anymore….” Rose trailed off at the end feeling a little misty.

“Awww, Rose, please don’t start getting all weird on me… Of course, we will! I’m not the one who’s turning 75!” She giggled and made a ridiculous face as if her best friend could actually see it.

They both laughed loudly together, and then Rose interjected softly. “I really do love you, Rey.”

“And I love you, too, Rose.” She reassured her.

“Talk to you tomorrow?” Rose asked.

“Yeah – Talk to you tomorrow.” Rey conceded.

****

Kylo Ren had been searching the house tirelessly for Sheev and eventually found him reading the Wall Street Journal alone in the library. He carefully walked over to him slowly and stood awaiting the fated man’s attention.

Sheev looked up at Ren and acknowledged him with a simple nod.

“Well, Sheev, you can eliminate the Poe Dameron issue from your plate.” Kylo affirmed. “He’s finally been released with no charges. And I am entirely certain there was some foul play, looks as though there is a strong possibility a policeman was bribed.”

“And I told you that Rey and I have devised a plan for tomorrow.” Kylo moved in closer to Sheev and stood beside the desk.

“Everything should go pretty well if we can stick to it.” He handed Sheev a piece of paper with instructions written on it, and Ren continued. “Your role is relatively simple. But just know that the timing will be the key.”

As Palpatine scanned the page, he took in all the information step-by-step, pleased to see it was, in fact, relatively simple.

After a very long pause settled comfortably in the room, Kylo watched him carefully; he breathed in deeply and then eventually added.

“I have a feeling all and all that the reason I made this journey – this voyage has served its purpose.” Kylo imparted dispassionately.

Palpatine sat straight up in his chair, his mouth agape. “Oh, you mean me ...? You’re ready to take me?” He was steadily trying hard not to show his fear. “It’s time then….?” Sheev lowered his eyes.

“Yes, it is.” Kylo answered simply. “Right after your birthday party.”

“Well, I am certainly not going to say that I am going to go quietly.” Sheev offered rather bluntly.

“I wouldn’t expect that you would, Sheev.” Kylo remarked as he headed out the door. “I wouldn’t expect that you would.”

****

It was a jam-packed day. Rey blew out a burst of air as she collapsed fully onto her bed. Her work, however, was not done. And last but not least, Rey knew she must call Jannah again. She had left her a message at the paper earlier and never heard back. She was certain that by now her friend had gotten home, so she pulled the phone and its cord all the way over to her on the bed and dialed.

“Hello.” Rey heard Jannah answer with the sounds of music playing and her pecking on a typewriter in the background.

“Hey Jannah. It’s me, Rey.” She gulped realizing it was last minute and quite the request. “Tomorrow morning I’m going to really need your help. Well, both you and Larma, actually.”

“Sure thing, Rey. You got it. Larm already mentioned it to me earlier this afternoon. You sure can always count on me. You know that.” She heard Jannah turn down her radio as she spoke. Rey grinned knowing her friends were always willing to support her and truly had her back.

Rey added. “And …who knows…? Maybe, this can get you an added feather in your cap at The Amsterdam.” She then winked as though Jannah could see her.

“Not a problem. My most recent editorial did a pretty good job of that, I think.” Jannah boasted. “Just get me all the information, Rey, and I’ll be right on it, honey. Not to worry.”

“Larm will probably be bringing it all by to you later tonight.” Rey interjected. “And if she hasn’t already, I’m sure she’ll be calling you again soon, too.”

“That’ll work, babe. Oh – Rey, and thanks again for the invite for your Grandad’s shindig. I am really very honored, and I am looking awfully forward to being there.”

“You’re welcomed, Jannah. And you know what? Totally unrelated, but … I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Next year when I go to Paris, I want you, Larm, and Rose with me.”

Rey laughed heartily. “We’ll definitely paint the town red for sure!!”

“Yay! And I am there -- right with you, Rey! You need only say pack Jannah! Hah-hah!” Jannah laughed.

Rey snickered some more, too. “See you tomorrow then?”

“See you tomorrow! Bye.” Jannah hung up.

“Bye.” Rey hung up as well; she was now feeling quite proficient and very masterful.

Kylo was right. This will definitely work, and we will be successful. She thought to herself.

And for the first time she was truly very confident about tomorrows’ outcome.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Miranda Rights - Prior to the Supreme Court ruling Miranda vs. Arizona (1966), anyone could be held without charges, bail or legal representation  
> * Red Scare - (1947-1957) Period in US history: Was a Combo of Iron Curtain, Cold War, Rosenberg Trial, Communist Paranoia and the Escalation of the Nuclear Arms Race.  
> * McCarthyism - Sen. Joe McCarthy manipulated senate hearings to use fear, paranoia and propaganda to humiliate and destroy lives. (primarily writers, artists, directors blacklisting)  
> * Times Square - located in Midtown Manhattan on 7th & Broadway, it's one of the most popular tourists destinations in the world  
> * A Star is Born - (1955) Film focused on a tragic love story, ravaged by addiction and perils/pressures of the entertainment industry, (2nd out of 4 versions)  
> * Judy Garland - (1922-1969) American actress and singer career spanned 45 yrs. "Wizard of Oz", "Meet Me in St. Louis" and "Easter Parade"  
> * James Mason - (1909-1984) British actor "Odd Man Out", "North by Northwest"  
> * Giant - (1955) Film based on Edna Ferber novel about a wealthy cattle/oil Texas family starring Rock Hudson, Liz Taylor and James Dean  
> * James Dean - (1931-1955) American actor/icon "Rebel Without a Cause", "East of Eden". He died young in a fatal crash driving his Porsche 550 Spyder  
> * Blackboard Jungle - (1955) Film focused on NY schools juvenile delinquency, starring Glenn Ford, introduced Sidney Poitier and featured "Rock around the Clock" (Bill Haley & the Comets)  
> * Shindig - party/soiree  
> * Soda Jerk - a soda fountain employee


	9. "The Task - The Truth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is normally boring and mundane turns out to be a rather non-traditional Board of Directors Meeting for Palpatine Steel. The birthday celebration of the decade is held at the Palpatine Mansion at Annandale-on-Hudson. There are many twists of fate and spins on the karmic wheel of justice... and of course, there are farewells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!  
> I do truly appreciate all the support and encouragement!
> 
> I must send huge Shout-outs to my Sensei, MyJediLife for being my biggest cheerleader and my biggest inspiration!  
> I have to send major Shout-outs to spacey_gracie for being the best beta ever!

With a hackneyed knee on her ottoman and her toes neatly tucked into the foot of her stockings, Rey rolled the silk hose delicately up her shin, over her knee, and up to her thigh. After fastening her garter, she turned to gather up her sand colored boucle suit jacket. Once she smoothed her matching skirt down, slipped on her heels, she put on her finishing touches. Rey leaned into her vanity mirror to carefully apply her lipstick. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then headed downstairs swiftly to meet her Grandfather, Kylo and Finn in the foyer.

With the whole house abuzz with the birthday party preparations for tomorrow, Rey was very glad to be out of there. However, she was terribly anxious about the Board of Directors meeting this morning. Although Kylo had assured her several times that everything would go as planned, she still felt tiny tendrils and tremors of distress that had the hairs on her neck standing at attention.

She had never attended any of the Board meetings in the past, except of course, when she was a very small child, and imagined that they must be very intimidating. Despite all her knowledge of the inner workings of the steel business that had provided her bread and butter for her entire life, Rey began to fear it was insufficient to really pull this off if there were to be complications.

As soon as they all met in the foyer, each of them gave a knowing nod and Ren reached out to her and took her hand in his. Sheev led the way out the front door while Finn left to pull the limousine around to the street. They stood quietly on the steps and Rey let her eyes travel up to meet Kylo’s. He bolstered her courage by merely squeezing her hand and tucking it safely into his arm.

Once Finn pulled up to the curb and opened the door for the three to enter, Sheev held out his right hand and merely said, “Shall we?”

They entered the limousine and were off to the Offices of Palpatine Steel, Ltd. Before Rey even had a chance to consider wringing her hands, Kylo took hers in his, it was almost as if he had sensed it.

Eighteen men had gathered and were waiting in the large Board Room in the Offices of Palpatine Steel, Ltd. Once the three arrived on the top floor, Eleanor escorted Sheev, Rey and Kylo in to greet them and be seated. The room was brightly lit by an enormous crystal chandelier that hung just over the board room table. The large windows boasted a gorgeous view of the city’s skyline. Flanked by sideboards along the walls each with coffee urns and silver water pitchers The Board room was adorned with black and burgundy velvet fleur-de-lis designed handcrafted wallpaper.

Shortly after they each were seated, Sheev at the head, and Kylo and Rey to his right and left respectively, Armitage and Enric Pryde entered the room. They each held a small stack of single page agendas clasped firmly in hand.

They quickly circulated the agendas to everyone present.

“Good morning, everyone. Thank you so much for coming today.” Hux started off the meeting as if he was presiding. “We would like to bring this meeting to order, everyone has already approved the minutes from our last meeting, and with no old business to start I would like for us to begin. As you can see, we have only three items before us today, albeit of utmost importance.” Armitage continued.

The Agenda read:

Item 1. Topic: The Board Vote re: Merger with Tarkin Metals, Inc.

Item 2. Topic: The Board Vote of No Confidence in the Current Board of Directors Chairman, Sheev Augustus Palpatine

Item 3. Topic: The Possible Threat of Family Scandal - The Issue of Rey Palpatine

Hux approached the front of the room. “I’d like to make a motion that we immediately take a vote regarding the Tarkin merger.”

A lone Board member loudly issued a second of the motion rather quickly. Hux jumped right back in.

“All in favor….?“ Several hands were raised. “The motion carried.” Hux went on in his usual condescending manner. He hurriedly pushed through.

“Well then gentlemen, let us now vote.”

Ayes and Nayes were shouted all around the room, when suddenly Sheev stood leaning into the table.

Sheev wanted to make a point of interrupting the proceedings. “Am I running this Board meeting or are you, Armie?” Sheev glared over at him, Hux sighed, put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

“Prior to a vote, I would like to speak on my one ‘con’ regarding the matter.” Sheev stood stoically.

“I submit that Wilhuff Tarkin is a liar, a cheat, a scoundrel and a charlatan. He has had designs on this company ever since we severed our business relationship over twenty years ago. Therefore, I believe a merger to be impossible and absolutely reprehensible!” He banged his gavel on the board table once with a fury and was seated.

Grumblings were heard throughout the board room. Armitage stared at Sheev stupefied. He took a moment and retorted. “Are there any Pro’s against his Con?” He scanned the room quickly, hoping someone dared speak out against the old dinosaur.

A balding man with slight features, wearing bifocals set low on the bridge of his nose stood to be recognized. “My Pro in this matter is demonstrated by the millions we all stand to gain by joining these two companies. Simply said, it will strengthen our holdings and clearly line our pockets.” He sat back down while Hux raised his hand.

“If there are no more issues to be aired… Any?” Armitage paused. “For either side gentlemen?”

The room fell silent. Some members looked to one another. Rey turned to Kylo, who appeared as a panther readying to pounce. She then looked over to her grandfather and Eleanor, offering a slight smile, knowing they each were waiting for Hux to fully step into their laid trap.

Hux nearly shouted. “Let us now vote!”

Once again, the board of directors raised their hands and vocalized their votes for or against the proposed merger.

Sheev then made the announcement that by upping her shares of stock in the company, Rey was now an official voting board member. And not just any board member.

“The current vote count is ten in favor and eight opposed. With my vote in favor and your two votes opposed, the motion still carries, Sheev --- That makes it eleven to ten.” Hux proffered with a haughty air.

“Hold on, son. Aside from myself, she now holds more stock in this company than anyone else sitting in this room, young man. Her vote now counts for three votes.” Sheev cleared his throat and looked over at Rey and Kylo Ren.

“Making the final vote, eleven in favor to twelve opposed.” Palpatine raised one knowing eyebrow and a glint in his eyes.

Sheev then asked Eleanor to hand out their newly revised agenda. Kylo picked up a large paper supply box, lifted the lid and handed Eleanor its contents. She distributed the hand-outs to each of the board members.

Attached to the one paged agenda, there was an addendum with several additional pages, which included information and the proof of the Hux and Pryde allegations of illegal activity.

Several members immediately discovered the addendum and began to review the additional documents. What started as a buzz slowly grew to a low murmur throughout the board room. Soon their grumblings became boisterous accusations being hurled at both Hux and Pryde pertaining to their conspiring together to take over Palpatine Steel.

After grabbing the revised agenda and rifling through it, Hux and Pryde quite startled by the sudden turn of events began frantically backing up against the wall looking at each other in surprise and shock. The board members grew louder and louder.

Sheev suddenly reached for and banged his gavel at the head of the board room table. _**“Order, order, order!”** _He exclaimed.

It apparently signaled four police officers and two detectives who had been waiting out in the hallway to rapidly burst into the boardroom. They read all the charges out loudly and began arresting both Armitage Hux and Enric Pryde right there on the spot.

Several charges were filed for fraud, tax evasion, grand larceny, embezzlement, bribery, blackmail and extortion, illegal wiretapping, witness intimidation, falsifying legal documents, forgery, and breaking several Antitrust laws regarding corporate mergers.

The officers quickly hand-cuffed each of them and began to escort Hux and Pryde out of the office. One of the detectives coolly passed by the head of the table and merely nodded in Kylo’s direction and said, “Mr. Ren.”

Kylo turned to both Rey and Sheev and provided only a sly smirk.

Chaos and confusion broke loose in the boardroom and most board members began to descend on the elevators. During the disturbance all of the office staff began to leave as well.

After everyone reached the ground level, the elevator doors opened to find a lobby swarming, and there was total madness outside the front of the building as well.

Once outside, a flurry of cameras with flash bulbs blinking like strobe lights lit the building and sidewalk. Reporters crowded around the two suspects heavily pressing them; the mob was crushing.

Several board members were stopped and asked to make statements. Some others covered their faces and avoided the prying camera lenses and members of the press. Some left the offices by way of the back entrance or the basement garage. A few reporters approached Rey and Sheev, but Eleanor interceded and handed each of them copies of the company’s official statement.

The hammering gauntlet of bodies literally pummeled a red-faced Hux whose expression clearly showed his terminal embarrassment, shock and utter humiliation. While on-lookers stopped to take in the scene, both he and Pryde were hurried toward a waiting black and white, escorted by two of the officers and the two detectives.

A reporter suddenly yelled out. “Why’d you do it, Hux?”

“Mr. Hux…?” Another member of the press hollered out.

“Would you like to make a statement…?” Asked a lady reporter carrying a large tape recorder.

“Mr. Hux? Shouted another.

“Armitage Hux, any comments regarding the charges?”

“Mr. Hux?”

“The public deserves to know….”

“Mr. Hux?”

“Are you a crook, Mr. Hux….

“Mr. Hux!”

Once the officers hustled them both safely into the vehicle, the squad car quickly sped off.

****

“Miss Rey, you have a phone call. I believe it is Miss D’Acy.” Kaydel called out to her from the hallway.

“Gotcha, Kay!” Rey called back as she snatched the phone up off its cradle. “Hey Larm!”

“Thank you so much for helping get Poe out – means so much to me, Rey. Really appreciated it.” Larma spoke softly.

“Thank you, guys for everything this morning – I truly appreciated all that you and Jannah did. It went like a well-oiled machine. You guys were amazing, and I can’t thank you enough. I think Grandfather was really very proud of me, too. And – oh my goodness, Kylo was a true champ.”

“Good to know. We certainly handed it to them, didn’t we? They deserved it. It was in every paper this morning and even on some of the television news stations.” Larma shared gleefully. “I’m so looking forward to tonight, Rey.”

“Me, too, Larm. And there won’t be any problems. Your names are already on the door, Larma.” Rey breathed. “So glad you’ll be coming tonight. We’re all going to have a ball.”

“Yeah -- See you later then, Rey. Au Revoir.” Larma hung up.

“Au Revoir.” Rey chimed.

****

Sheev Palpatine was huddled over piles and piles of paperwork atop his desk in the study. Working tirelessly on his last few items of importance, he penned his signature several times. When Kylo Ren entered, he peeked up over his rimmed glasses and gave the young man his full attention.

“Sorry about Tarkin. But it appears there wasn’t enough evidence tying him to Hux and Pryde.”

“He’s a sly old fox that one. Always has been.” Sheev harrumphed. “Guess he always will be.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” The two exchanged a knowing glance. Kylo issued an added smirk.

A chilling silence eerily blew through the room. And the two men were stone still with stares affixed on each other. Kylo was the first one to break it.

“I love Rey and I am taking her with me tonight.” Kylo announced it rather matter of factly.

Sheev stopped cold, dropped his fountain pen and removed his glasses slowly.

“If you truly love her, then be a real man and tell her who you are. Tell her how you really came to be here. And where it is you’re actually going!” He said, not meaning to be incorrigible but wanting to ensure this one thing for her sake.

Kylo turned away, putting his back to the old man and did not respond to his request at all.

“How about making an exception then? Just this once. I believe I still have so much more to do, and I can’t leave just yet, I- I um … ” Sheev felt he had to at least give it a try.

“Not with this – I cannot.” Kylo insisted.

“Why me…? Why did you choose me for your little holiday?” There was almost a pleading in the once powerful man’s voice.

Kylo mulled over the frail aging man’s query and opted to provide him some element of truth ... a tidbit.

“What may have started out as an adversarial relationship, has now become one of mutual appreciation. Although you wear a gruff exterior, I find that you are a singularly remarkable man. You’ve taught me a great deal. And I respect you, Sheev Palpatine.” Ren swallowed.

“Well, then please do me this little courtesy, Kylo Ren. Tell Rey the truth. Please, tell her the truth. If she truly loves you back, then you have nothing to fear… no worries at all. But at least trust in her to make her own decision. That’s what love really is all about. If I’ve learned nothing in these seventy-five years, it took me a long time to discover it, but I’ve learned how important that is in life.”

“I will consider it.”

****

Kaydel peeped through her bedroom door. “Good Morning, Miss Rey! Miss Skillcroft is on the line for you.”

“Okay, thanks, Kaydel. Appreciate it” Rey picked up her phone off the vanity. “Hello, Rose.”

“Oh my God, Hux! I just can’t believe it! Shocker-roo!” Rose rattled off. “I mean he was always an asshole, pardon my French, but … Holey Moley, Rey!!!”

“I know.” Rey shook her head in response rather pleased.

“It’s in all the papers today! What a fiasco! Are you okay?” Rose never gave her a chance to answer. “Never asked you…. What are you wearing tonight?”

“I’m just fine, Rose, thank you.” Rey answered smiling. “I finally decided on my emerald green Balenciaga gown. I feel very comfortable in it; I think it’s perfect for tonight.” She mused as she looked over at the very dress hanging from her closet door.

Rose took a second to return with, “Oooooo, that sounds heavenly. Well, I’m wearing my white Christian Dior with the skinny rhinestone straps. Paige thinks it makes me look fat, but I do not care in the least.”

“Plus, Rey, I don’t want to put the cart before the horse, but, um… I think Denton may pop the question this evening.” She snickered.

“Oh, Rose, that’s incredible! Congratulations…. If so, I mean” She giggled, too.

“Oh, right -- How is it going with our favorite Adonis? You guys are so cute together. But I know you’re probably so tired of hearing that. Can I still assume Kylo will be your date for tonight?”

“Breathe, Rose.” Rey interjected. “Yes, he is coming. And we’re doing fine --- better than fine, really. And ah -- I’m in love, Rose. I mean really in love.” Rey finally confessed to her best friend.

“Nooooooo….?” Rose let out a huge laugh. “I know tonight is going to be so much fun, fun, Fun!!”

****

Exotic cars and limousines were pulling up to the mansion in Annandale-on-the-Hudson. Valets hopped in and out of guests’ vehicles quickly allowing them to ascend to the massive stairway leading to the properties’ main entrance. The grounds of the sprawling estate preened immaculately sculptured lawns, hedges, topiary gardens, and boasted floral arrangements of fresh roses, irises, lilies and freesia.

The Palpatine estate was literally crawling with scads of people. Anyone who was anyone was there in attendance. It was the height of decadence, opulence and excess at its very best. The lavish setting clearly made a statement – _This was the place to be._

It was the epitome of high society. The wealthiest and most elite families from New York, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island and New Jersey were all represented there. Governor Harriman and Mayor Wagner were in attendance, along with several senators and congressmen. Robert Moses, the illustrious City Planner, was there with his lovely wife.

Glamorous gowns in all colors imaginable, representing every designer house which currently was all the rage – Haute Couture. Delicate ankles were all draped in every type of silk, satin, taffeta, and crinoline. There were sequins, crystals and flute and seed beads everywhere. Hundreds of ladies all coiffed impeccably, with satin gloved wrists dripping with diamonds, tiaras, feather boas, patent leather and brushed suede formal slippers with grosgrain bows.

Dapper gentlemen sporting black tuxedos, white ties and tails, smart white dinner jackets and there were even a few men clad in morning coats found the crowd of well-wishers.

Louis Armstrong and his famous Band with the illustrious songbird, Ella Fitzgerald, were performing on the bandstand inside the Ballroom. Outside on the sprawling east lawn of the estate, there was another stage complete with the forty-two-piece big band orchestra of Jimmy Dorsey.

The smooth sounds of swing, popular tunes and the classics wafted from each stage as guests were already dancing and enjoying themselves.

The catering staff consisted of a battalion of white jackets and black slacks briskly attacking the crowd with all sorts of sumptuous delicacies of all kinds. The evening proffered a menu of Lobster Thermidor, Filet Mignon, Rack of Lamb, Watercress Salad, Bouillabaisse, Escargot, Caviar, Truffles, with tray upon tray of several different types of exotic passe hors d’oeuvres which were plentiful.

Champagne was flowing freely. There were bars found inside and outside on every terrace and portico, and on both the east and west lawn of the estate. Only the finest Lennox china, Wedgewood, Waterford crystal, silver services and flatware were to be expected at such an affair.

****

It was a warm evening with the lightest of breezes blowing off the bay.

Rey entered the main ballroom and made a point to greet guests upon guests and circulate. She glided through the crowd effortlessly and smiled as she radiated the calm, grace and demeanor that she was born to exude. Her up-do and diamond drop earrings and diamond and emerald choker accentuated her beautiful long neck and soft features. Being a gracious hostess gave her an opportunity to dazzle everyone with her good breeding, etiquette and inherited regality. She spied Rose and Denton and made her way to them across the room through the crowd.

“Hey Rose.” Rey kissed her best friends’ cheek. “Hey Denton.” She offered him a wink.

“Gee-Willikers, Rey!” Rose piped. “Have you seen Ev? He has been looking all over for you all evening.”

“Yeah - He was pretty intense. Thought he was about to give me a shiner for a minute.” Denton volunteered while adjusting the back of his collar.

“Sorry you guys, as you can imagine I’ve been very busy and quite preoccupied.” She politely smiled and acknowledged several partygoers while scanning the ballroom.

She finally let out the question that was burning inside her. “Have you seen Kylo?”

Rose let out a loud, “Nope.”

Jannah and Larma, and Poe joined them after just leaving the bar while Rey grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

“Hey Rey!” Jannah beamed. “This is fabulous!” They all raised a glass in toast.

“Hey guys!” Rey kissed all three on their cheeks.

“This is great -- thanks again for inviting us.” Larma said.

“Too bad your Grandpops couldn’t get Geonosis to play this spot. I could’ve been sitting out on the lawn feeling the groove instead of strutting around in this monkey suit.” Poe teased.

Larma shoved him right in his cummerbund. “This is wonderful, Rey! Pay no attention to my ingrate over here.”

She finally saw Kylo from across the ballroom floor, and he absolutely took her breath away. He was wearing a single-breasted black silk and satin tuxedo with a pleated front formal shirt with onyx buttons. His thin black bow tie, cummerbund, onyx cufflinks with patent leather and grosgrain formal slippers were all just perfect together. He looked and moved through the crowd like a dream. Rey’s heart skipped several beats as she swallowed hard at the sight of him. She knew he was the most handsome man at the party.

Kylo strolled over to where Rey and her friends had gathered standing by a bar. He seemed totally oblivious to everyone and everything else around him. His total focus was on Rey. As he neared her, his smile indisputably bloomed, and she could swear she saw his eyes actually sparkle.

Rey reached for and barely brushed his fingers. “Wow! You look amazing – didn’t know you had gotten a tuxedo.”

“Sheev saw to it. It is a little … well, it feels a little restricting. And -- Oh, Mr. Mitaka helped me with my cufflinks and my bow tie.” Kylo shrugged.

She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers lightly along his lapels.

He took a small step backwards to regard her completely. “But you, Rey ... You are a vision!” He announced as if telling the whole world.

****

The song “Bye Bye Blackbird” was struck up by the Louis Armstrong band and Ella Fitzgerald stepped to the microphone to sing as it started to play. As the band began to pick up the tempo, Sheev smiled as he walked over to Rey with outstretched arms. Rey saw him coming toward her in his smart black tuxedo; she thought to herself he somehow looked younger.

He stepped just in front of Ren. “Rey, would you like to dance with an old man on his birthday?” He offered her his arm.

“Happy Birthday, Grandfather.” With a warm loving smile, Rey placed her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her to the dance floor.

“Did he tell you he was leaving….?” Sheev jumped right in, with time no longer a luxury of his. He swept her into a slight twirl.

“No.” Rey winced. “And please, let’s not spoil a wonderful evening by…”

“Alright, alright, dear.” Sheev relented. “I hope you know just how much I love you, Rey.” They glided along the dance floor gracefully. All eyes in the room seemed to be on them.

“Yes, Grandfather, I do.” She let another smile escape and lowered her head. He even attempted and pulled off a very low dip; Rey acquiesced and humored him with a giggle.

“And I love you, too.” She buried her head in his shoulder and thought of all the reasons she could surely follow her path and still take on the projects that meant so much to him.

****

Kylo watched as they spun around the large ballroom floor effortlessly. He envied Sheev in that moment, but knew he and Rey would too, soon have their chance to dance before the evening was through.

His eyes were riveted to her. He found himself almost hypnotized by her beauty. Rey truly was a vision. The elegant dark green cold shoulder satin gown was exceedingly breathtaking. It moved with her, billowed and flowed gently with her every sway and every turn of her heel. And the emerald color brought out the fire in her eyes. His heart swelled in his chest. This newest emotion and sensation he now imagined to be pride. Kylo was profoundly proud of the woman she was. And he was extremely proud to call her _His._

He considered when and how he would go about making his confession and proposal to her. His mind played heavily on the notion that Rey may not accept either. Doubt began to trickle into his reasoning and pushed all his logic aside.

Just then Poe inched up beside him; he chuckled. “Some soiree, huh?” He glanced up at Ren. “Man, I really want to thank you again for everything. Truly appreciated you showing up and making that bad situation kinda disappear.”

“You’re welcome.” Kylo nodded.

“And Larm and Jannah hipped me to all you did for Rey and her grandfather, too. Think that was so cool.” He reached up and patted him heartily on his back.

Kylo felt extremely awkward but knew the good spirit in which it was meant. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

With that, Poe took Larma’s hand. “Now we are gonna go put some holes out there in the grass, Cat. I’m sure I’ll see ya later.”

Kylo had finally found Sheev and Rey again on the floor when Amilyn, Mitaka and Finn meandered over to him. Finn flew right by trailing closely behind Jannah.

“Mr. Ren.” Mitaka leaned in subtley. “We all wish to thank you for all you have done for Mr. Palpatine.” He offered, placing his hands behind his back, standing board straight and fully erect.

Amilyn smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

All this sentiment made him queasy and gave Kylo an uncomfortable feeling. “You’re very welcomed.” He said reaching for his collar to relieve some of the pressure. He loosened his bow tie just a bit.

Just when he was about to politely excuse himself, Mrs. Holdo tucked her chin just at his shoulder and barely whispered, “Treat her well -- like she’s the precious jewel we all know and love. Treat her well.”

She softly patted his arm, pivoted and continued to join Mitaka at the bar.

Following his unnerving distractions, Kylo couldn’t seem to find Rey. It appeared as though she and Sheev were no longer on the dance floor. She was nowhere to be found.

He made his way down the stairs which led to the east lawn, passing up several caterer waiters’ offers of bubbly. The last thing he wanted to do was wander about aimlessly searching for Rey. Only minutes later, he realized he was wandering about aimlessly searching for her.

Once Rey walked off the dance floor, she searched for Kylo. Her eyes relentlessly scanned the crowd and to no avail. She did, however, find Finn. It was laughable; he was shamelessly flirting with Jannah. Rey found it comical, but she had to admit it was good to see him so relaxed and enjoying himself.

Rey stepped out onto the portico overlooking the east lawn. She turned to see Kylo weaving his way through the crowd and she started walking down the stairs. Their eyes met, and the song “Unchained Melody” began to play. Kylo Ren stepped up to Rey and extended his arm out to her gently. Rey took his hand and allowed him to escort her out onto the outdoor dance floor just beneath the bandstand.

He swept her into his arms, and they began to dance. “Your Grandfather and I – Our time together, has come to an end.” Kylo uttered solemnly.

“Yes. He told me that you were leaving, and I didn’t believe him.” Rey gulped down the worry that instantly ran through her mind like a wild tornado.

Rey bit her lip and continued. “I’m in love with a man who I don’t know where he’s going or even when.”

He squeezed her a little tighter and lifted her hand up closer to his face to kiss her palm. “I can tell you the ‘when’ part …. It’s tonight.”

Rolling her eyes, Rey fought her feelings as she responded. “Oh God, it gets even worse.”

“No worse than it is for me. Because I’m in love with a woman I don’t want to leave. I’m in love with a woman – I don’t want to leave.” He shook his head looking deeply into her eyes and hoped she felt his sincerity. He hoped she felt all the love that he held in his heart.

“And I’m in love with a man that I don’t want to leave.” Rey let her hand wander up to play lightly in his hair behind his ear. “Will you --Will you be coming back?” She groaned. “Kylo, I ... I want to come with you?” Rey stuttered. She squeezed her arms around his waist, and clung to him even harder as they swayed to the rhythm.

“Rey, I choose you.” Kylo spoke gently but confidently. “And… I do want you to come with me.”

“Yes….?” She waited for him to finish with such hope in her eyes.

“But -- You need to know who I am, Rey – I want you to have your eyes open.” Kylo rested his forehead to hers and shut his eyes so very tightly. For the very first time, he experienced tears forming there.

_Rey sensed an overwhelming feeling. And it absolutely began to consume her. The sensation was that of her consciousness being expanded in some way. Vivid images bombarded her mind. It was dizzying. It felt as though adrenaline was running all throughout every cell in her body. There were also thousands of tremors and tendrils fraught with a foreboding chill… She felt all of them. She finally put all the pieces – all the clues that had been laid before her all this time together._

_It was a tremendous shock to her system, her body and mind … a staggering revelation … an alarming epiphany. It rushed into her like a runaway train --_

**_The Truth! He was Death! And He had come Here for her Grandfather._ **

“Now do you know who I truly am…?” He whispered in her hair, his voice was low and reverberated all through her body.

“Yes --- yes, I know who you are. You’re… you’re Kylo Ren.” Astonished, numbed and taken aback, she had to admit the knowledge changed little for her. Rey issued a weak smile clinging to him.

“Rey, I want you to join me.” Kylo whispered softly like a puff of breath in her ear. “Please.”

And without another thought, she answered him. “Yes.”

****

Finn saw Jannah laughing and talking with Larma and Poe again on the steps leading up to the mansion. He walked over and continued to grin widely and flirted terribly.

“You remember me, don’t you? I’m the guy who rescued you from Greenwich Village that night.”

Jannah laughed. “Of course, I remember.”

Then Jimmy Dorsey’s Band began to play “Happy Birthday” and all the crowd sang along. A huge cake the size of a small automobile was wheeled out simultaneously among the guests and brought straight up to the stage. The seventy-five sparkler candles glowed against the dark blue sky. More champagne corks were heard popping all throughout the party. It was undoubtedly the climax of the evening’s festivities.

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I couldn’t feel more humbled by all of this.”

Sheev stepped up onto the bandstand, grabbed the microphone from the bandleader, greeted all his guests and thanked everyone for coming out on this very special occasion.

“What a wonderful evening. And I am… I am truly humbled by you all coming to help me celebrate this most auspicious occasion. Not everyone gets to see seventy-five years, I suppose. And as I look around, I know I have been truly blessed.” He looked out into the crowd and right away his eyes found his old friend, Dr. Edrison Peavey and his wife. He went on.

“I’ve been blessed to have good friends who have walked with me all along the way.” He saw Eleanor, his secretary and smiled at her lovingly.

He spied Mitaka and Holdo on the steps leading up to the mansion. “And Blessed to have really good people in my life.”

He stopped on Rey. “And blessed to have a loving family that makes everything…. And I mean everything worthwhile.” He blew her kiss and winked back a tear.

“I’ve had a lifetime of good works and I’ve accomplished a great deal, and I’d like to think I’m not done yet.” He chuckled. “Just know that each and every one of you have touched me in ways both great and small. That’s what gives life true meaning. Thank you, thank you all.” With that he waved to the crowd once more and handed the microphone back to Jimmy Dorsey.

He stepped off the stage to a thunderous round of applause.

****

Sheev spotted Kylo the minute he stepped down from the stage. He shook many hands and kissed several cheeks while making his way through the path that led to him. Once he joined Kylo, the two men strolled down the small trail that made its way down to the boat house and the water’s edge.

They walked in silence for quite a bit before Kylo volunteered, “She knows – I told her – and she wants to go with me.” Kylo looked straight ahead, his face showed no emotion.

Realizing he’d lost, Sheev said, “She does, does she? Hmmm... well, you can’t fault an old fool for trying.” Palpatine forced a chuckle. He tried not to stumble in his attempts to keep up with Ren’s long-legged strides. And he began to consider his next question.

“Most men of great character must bow down to you, I suppose, and go gracefully, no doubt?” Sheev’s eyes rose up slowly to meet his. They stopped walking right at the edge of the dock.

Kylo issued a half smile. “You, Sheev Palpatine, are not most men.”

“Why do I feel as though I still have so much more to do?” He wasn’t sure if he meant for the question to be rhetorical or not. They both stood looking out over the Hudson.

“Perhaps you do….” Kylo wore a sly smirk and decided to offer Palpatine one last pearl.

“I have found throughout time that many men do what they believe to be noble as opposed to do what is true to their nature. It is just an observation.”

Kylo breathed in deeply, slowly turned to him and simply extended his right hand.

“And Sheev…… Trust, Rey will be alright.” Kylo tilted his head to the side. “I promise you.”

“Awww, the Hell with it!” The old man took his hand.

****

Fireworks began bursting, booming and lighting up the entire sky. The display had revelers awestruck witnessing the rather elaborate pyrotechnics.

Evelyn de Rothschild finally caught up to Rey on the steps leading back up to the mansion. Just as a waiter passed them, he swooped in to swat two champagne glasses from the tray. He offered her one.

“Finally, my little Rey Palpatine! I get to see you. I’m so glad you’re standing still long enough for me to at least say ‘Hi’. Get a look at you.” He hugged her to him and nearly lifted her off her feet.

“Ev…. How good of you to come to my grandfather’s party. He mentioned you were attending a few days ago.” Rey tried to remain polite but was totally disinterested. “You look well.”

He moved in closer to her and leered just a touch. “Was so sorry to hear about your old boy, Armie. What a shame. And Sheev tells me you’ve been navigating a new career path. Perhaps I can convince you to come back to London, then. If it’s being an art dealer that interests you, darling, you know I could be of great help to you in launching that. And I’m certain Mother and Father would be more than happy to help as well.”

Being reminded of his overbearing sense of entitlement, Rey scoffed at the smug bastard. She knew his new approach to pursuit had been fueled and stoked by her grandfather. She dismissed it and him, by quickly grabbing Paige right as she was passing by them and introduced the two.

“Paige!” Rey seized her arm and brought her right up onto the same step with them. “I would like you to meet my dear, dear old friend, Evelyn de Rothschild, who came all the way from London just for my grandfather’s party this evening.” She placed Paige’s hand in his. “Ev, this is my good friend Rose’s younger sister, Paige Tico Skillcroft.”

Rey stepped back and watched them for a second, and simply waited for lift off. Once Paige began her barrage of questions, she knew that Ev would have absolutely no hopes of escape. Pleased with herself and her quick thinking, Rey left them talking and skipped through the crowd in search of her very favorite tuxedo.

As Kylo made his way back up to the party, a waiter approached him and inquired if there was anything he could get for him. Ren originally wanted to dismiss him, but then thought for a moment.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any ice cream, would you….?” The young man frowned.

“No, sir.” He said shaking his head at the odd request.

“That’s okay, then.”

She quickly found Kylo amidst the guests coming up the trail to the boathouse. The Dorsey band began playing “These are the Moments to Remember” by the Four Lads. And the melody seemed to whisper out over the water.

Rey carefully watched him as he made his way toward her. The fireworks in the lapis sky over the Hudson provided a dramatic canvas, she thought to herself. Bright sparkling flashes and sizzling flecks of green, red, orange and white exploding all around him lit his dark hair and pale skin.

When he had reached her, she took his large hands in hers and glanced up at him.

“Grandfather’s gone, isn’t he?” Her expressive eyes revealed all the love and sadness she could never say with words.

“Yes.” He answered simply.

“This will mean we can never come back. Doesn’t it?” She grappled with the finality of it all.

“Yes.” He once again responded simply.

“I want you to know that I’m not some silly schoolgirl making a rash or hasty decision.” She nodded forcefully peering up into his eyes.

“Yes, Rey, I am well aware.” He chuckled a bit under his breath.

She grew serious for a moment and added. “I’ve never loved anyone like this before. Have you?” She stood up on tiptoe, pressing her palms to his chest, her dark green gown rustled and shone in the moonlight.

“No, never.” He shook his head and his heart suddenly filled with the warmth of all his feelings for her combined. It was an intense heat warming him from the inside out.

“And this is what real love comes down to…. Doesn’t it?” Rey already knew the answer to her question.

Kylo didn’t want to say anything at first, but then the words spilled out. “Yes, Rey, I believe it does.”

“I love you, Kylo Ren.” She kissed his cheek transporting him back to the Hamptons and he closed his eyes for a second.

“I love you, Rey Palpatine.” He whispered back, embracing her fully.

He leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips, placed his left arm around her waist and then with his right hand just barely tapped his fingertips to her forehead.

And the only thing Rey remembered after that was total darkness and utter silence.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Black and White - slang for police squad car  
> * Shiner - a black eye  
> * Balenciaga - Fashion designer from Spain yet based in Paris, the house was formed in 1917, the Master- Cristobel Balenciaga.  
> * Christian Dior - French fashion designer (1946) rose to prominence during 40's and 50's known for the "Bar Suit".  
> * Annandale-on-Hudson - located in the town of Red Hook, a part of Duchess County, NY, on the Hudson Valley boasts many historic properties and neighbor to Bard College.  
> * Louis Armstrong - (1901-1971) Famed African American bandleader, trumpet player of Dixie and Swing. "What a Wonderful World"  
> * Ella Fitzgerald - (1919-1996) Famous African American jazz vocalist, First Lady of Song, known for her improvisation/scatting "A Tisket A Tasket"  
> * Jimmy Dorsey Orchestra - (1904-1957) Famous American Big Band Orchestra leader throughout the 40's and 50's, brother of Tommy Dorsey  
> * Bye Bye Blackbird - originally written in 1926 by Dixon/Henderson, went on to be recorded by hundreds of artists over the years.  
> * Unchained Melody - (1955) originally sung by Les Baxter, recorded again in 1965 by the Righteous Brothers and featured in 1990 film, "Ghosts".  
> * Moments to Remember - (1955) A No. 1 hit popular song by the Four Lads about nostalgia.  
> * Evelyn de Rothschild - (1931- Present) British Financier and philanthropist (gives primarily to the arts) and married five times. During 19th century, the Rothschilds were one of the wealthiest families in the world (Private fortune).
> 
>   
> Balenciaga Gowns (circa 1955)  
> 


	10. "The Choice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Realm of the Living is now behind them. Love has brought them here ... to this place. Rey and Kylo have set off on a new and different journey. It is one of love, passion, pain, resolution and sacrifice. Consequently, Kylo must make a difficult decision. After witnessing Rey's discontent, he is now faced with having to choose between either her happiness or his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been quite a ride! Words cannot express my gratitude to all who have read and supported me and my retro tale every step of the way! Your comments and encouragement have meant the world to me. Thank you so much for the love and for making me a better writer!
> 
> To all who are coming to this tale for the first time, please let me know your thoughts and insights -- I still need and appreciate any and all kudos and comments.
> 
>   
> To MyJediLife - I could never thank you enough for your motivation, inspiration and above all -- Love!! 
> 
> To spacey_gracie - Your tireless efforts and hard work to be my mid-wife for this little baby has been immeasurable; I will be forever grateful!

The air was so thin, so very thin, and she knew this was an impossibility, but it felt very similar to what might be found in higher altitudes. It seemed just like they had stepped right into a Hieronymus Bosch painting, she imagined. Eyes wide, mouth agog, and clutching tightly to Kylo’s arm, Rey took in her new surroundings. Not entirely sure if she was in a dream or a nightmare.

Endless long dark corridors, massive carved stone and marble walls, filled with foreboding entry ways, cathedral-like ceilings that stretched up so high they appeared to go on forever, large ebony doors with wrought iron fixtures, each flanked by torches of violet and blue hued flames. It was Gothic. Ageless and timeless. Vast and unending… Ominous.

Rey was completely overwhelmed by it all. Her head began to throb, and her throat grew sore and dry. It was inordinately visceral.

As they walked for what seemed like hours, Rey’s eyes were completely fixed on Kylo’s face. Occasionally, she would allow her eyes to flit from him to her unfamiliar surroundings. He strode about here with an additional confidence she never quite saw when they were in New York. This is where he lived and thrived. This was indeed his domain. This was his home … **His Kingdom**.

There was a loud pounding now behind her eyes, her ears and her temples. She swallowed hard.

“I know this is all quite different from what you may have ever experienced but do know this …. I can create anything, everything, whatever you’d like.” He watched her carefully and began to see signs that worried him.

“I truly do want you to be happy here, Rey. I hope you know that. All you need do is simply say… whatever you desire.” Kylo squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.

They entered a very large hall; she might have likened it to a throne room. At one end there was a gigantic iron throne, and it was surrounded by and crafted with spears, spikes and horns of animals that all fanned out around it. It sat upon a huge pedestal of marble and alabaster. There were large obsidian bowls on either side filled with several of the red-purple fruit, pomegranates. And all throughout the long room on each wall there were large windows, no -- mirrors, no, they were more like --- portals.

“So, how do you like my home so far?” He asked, desperately seeking her approval.

“It’s just so dark … so gloomy, and I don’t know … it’s much more -- more depressing than I ever imagined. I – I just, just thought… you, you ...” It was all entirely too much -- too unutterably intense. She suddenly grew pale, her stomach clenched, all the blood rushed from her brain, and she felt very, very faint. All the feelings were overwhelming her; Rey’s legs began crumbling out from beneath her.

****

Rey finally woke and rolled over to find him there beside her, laying on his side resting on his one elbow with his chin in his hand staring at her lovingly.

She slowly sat up in what seemed to be the largest bed that Rey had ever seen. Covered in all red and black satin sheets with a comforter softer than the softest down, it was truly exquisite. She felt as if she were laying curled up on a cloud. The only other furnishings in the room were a large wooden chest and a huge desk laden with several leather-bound volumes, what seemed like scrolls or parchments.The same obsidian bowls of the exotic fruit were found laid on pedestals on each side of his bed.

“Well -- Hello, there. You know you actually fainted.” He offered while providing her with the softest soothing smile. “And I am so sorry. Really I am. I realize how alien all this must be for you. And I really should’ve known better.” He leaned over much closer to her and showered her with tiny kisses on her neck.

Rey lay there motionless; she still was getting acclimated to her new environs. She blinked repeatedly and tried to remember everything that had happened up until this moment.

“From now on, Rey, we will take it slowly. And in little steps… gradually. I promise. Okay?” He winked.

“Okay.” Rey barely whispered.

Rey stretched and yawned. She thought for a fleeting moment about Mrs. Holdo, and how she would wake her almost every morning. There was a warming sensation that accompanied the thought.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit bedroom, she let them roam all over him, realizing he was no longer clad in his tuxedo. Kylo was in black pajamas, topped with a collarless quilted robe speckled and dotted with an intricate brocade design. It appeared to be similar to one of grandfather’s old smoking jackets only different somehow. Seemingly comfortable and so at home, he leaned closer into her.

“What do you require? Whatever you wish?” He smiled at her again as he began to twirl his index finger of his right hand over the open palm of his left as though stirring sugar in a cup of tea.

“Any and all things are possible here, Rey; your happiness is all that matters.” He tilted his head to one side while staring intently into his hand.

A single white rose appeared in midair just above his open palm, and he grasped it steadily by its stem and offered it to her. She took his gift marveling at it and all its perfection and simplicity.

As Rey gazed upon the rose, she realized its deeper value – its deeper hidden meaning.

He could manifest _**Anything.**_

“ … My parents!” Rey startled him with the urgency of her request as she sat straight up.

Kylo scrambled to move even closer to her on the bed and peered into her eyes that were now slowly tearing.

“Are you certain, my love?” He entreated.

“No…no!” she settled back into the bed gripping one of the pillows and her rose close to her chest wrapping her arms around them both tightly.

“My Grandfather…!” She closed her eyes tightly and eagerly nodded her head repeatedly. Her lips parted slowly as if to say more, but she did not.

Kylo placed his hand on the small her back and merely let it rest there. “Is that what you truly wish?”

“No!” Rey suddenly realized she wanted neither of those things.

He was eager now and went on to suggest more options for her. “Anything? Any Art? Clothes? Music? Food? The Beach...? The Park … We could take a walk in the park?”

Kylo’s voice soothed her. “Rey, there are things that have yet to happen that I can show you.”

She looked down at her dress realizing she still wore the gown from her Grandfathers’ party.

“You must understand, you must know - that here, time is a rubber-band.” He smiled, took her hand and rubbed it softly, smoothing away whatever anxiety she may have had. Kylo slowly helped her to stand. He held her steady, watched as Rey stepped into her formal slippers then he guided her over toward one of the portals.

“Do you wish to see the finished Guggenheim Museum?” He perked up as if he felt he finally stumbled upon something remarkable. “We can visit it right now if you like.”

He waved his hand and one of the portals which appeared to be a mirror seemed to instantly liquefy. It lapped, waved, swirled and roiled all black, wet and oily. And then he took her hand much like he did at the boathouse. They rapidly stepped through it, and were immediately transported.

Once they crossed through to the other side, she was shocked to find herself completely dry. At first, the fluorescent lights were quite a shock to her system after adjusting to the somber torchlight in his abode. As she rubbed her eyes squinting, Rey immediately saw several long, curved, bright white hallways lined with various well-curated exhibits of modern art along the walls.

Each installation was meticulously designed. Colorful displays loaded with all types of artworks in various mediums by artists whose names she recognized and some names she did not. The experience - the very sight of it all had completely stolen her breath.

“Wow!” Rey uttered in sheer amazement.

It went on forever……and at no point did they ever encounter anyone else. It was just the two of them the entire time. And it was if the Guggenheim Museum had been expecting them. It was truly amazing. They walked together hand in hand and studied, discussed and critiqued several of the pieces. And Rey even shared all she knew about some of the many artists and their individual works.

She was totally in awe…. in her very own modern art utopia and Rey loved every single second of it. Kylo watched her closely and carefully; he reveled in her every laugh, her every discourse, her every wide-eyed gasp and swoon, every insight, every nuance, anecdote and all her enthusiasm. He was glad he was able to still make her happy … truly happy. He was so proud that he could still please her.

When they finally stepped back through the portal, Kylo held tight to her hand and continued to lead Rey to her new room which was right next to his. The space was, so unlike the others, bright and sunny complete with faux window treatments. Right away, Rey discovered paintings by Dali, Picasso, Matisse, Renoir, Monet, Vermeer, Georgia O’Keefe, Jackson Pollock and Gustav Klimt framed and hung on all her walls. Her old bedroom had been fully reconstructed complete with her four-poster bed, wardrobe, hope chest, vanity, Hi-Fi and floor model console television set.

Rey gasped as she stood in the center of her bedroom and turned completely around in a full circle. Her mouth wide in amazement and disbelief. Her eyes scanned the room and all that he had done for her. On the heels of their museum adventure, it was quite the gift. She moved gradually, slowly step by step toward her vanity. She then narrowed her eyes to focus solely on her mirror.

Kylo had drawn a large heart in the center of her mirror in her own scarlet lipstick.

She leapt into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

****

The Palpatine household was all in an uproar and in complete shambles. Chaos reigned as several police officers and federal agents hurriedly ran about the house in and out of every room furiously. The telephones rang repeatedly. Outside the front door there were several reporters and photographers gathered as well as three police officers who attempted to create a perimeter around the main entrance and the sidewalk.

Sheev Palpatines’ former secretary, Eleanor and Dr. Edrison Peavey stood closely by Dopheld Mitaka in the center of the main hallway. They were approached by two men.

“Good Morning. I am Detective Gregor Typho and this is Agent Kallus, with the FBI.” He was a tall, copper skinned gentleman with short dark curly hair He appeared to have a gentle, warm manner and spoke with them directly. The other gentleman stood sternly, as his eyes diligently scanned the hallway and all of the doorways to each room.

“And we are working tirelessly with the Red Hook Police Department and the State Troopers with Dutchess County.” Agent Alexander Kallus added. He was a much taller man, blonde with wide sideburns and a very commanding presence with a much more serious tone.

Some other officers interrogated Finn and Kaydel while they were seated in the dining room at the formal dining table. While Mrs. Holdo sat utterly distraught, she was quietly sobbing next to the sideboard and china cabinet.

Kallus continued. “We have already gotten statements from most of the guests, valets and catering staff from last night.” He nodded to the trio politely. “Everyone appears in agreement. All seem to corroborate the sequence of events. And apparently that would be Miss Palpatine was last seen heading down to the old boathouse.” He stepped a little closer to the three of them to allow another officer to pass. “Would any of you be able to offer anything additional? Anything different?”

They all shook their heads as Mitaka nervously bit into his lip and wiped a lone tear from his cheek. Dr. Peavey and Eleanor resumed listening intently.

“There is one other question. We’ve already put it to several witnesses close to the company, but to your knowledge would the hub-bub with the board meeting the day before play any part in all this?” Typho slipped in the query then simply observed.

They each looked to one another and shook their heads.

“That whole hornets’ nest with Hux and Pryde?” Kallus added. “No connection there at all?”

Dr. Peavey spoke. “I have no reason to believe it did. No, sir.”

Typho tried to issue a more comforting tone. “It will not be necessary for you to come down to our headquarters. Our men will take as much time as is necessary to collect any and all evidence here.” He reached into his suit breast pocket to retrieve his cards and handed one to each of them. “We will try to work quickly and thoroughly in order for your lives to get back to normal as soon as possible.”

Agent Kallus dipped his shoulder in and moved in closer to provide them with his cards as well.

“We would, however, advise you to refrain from speaking with the press at this time.”

“Yes, yes, although they are running with this kidnapping angle, without any signs of a ransom note or any demands… We really want to discourage that.” Detective Typho added. “But if anyone does contact the house, or the Palpatine offices, please let us know so our men can handle it.”

“But feel free to call us anytime, should you remember anything – anything at all that you think may be of help.” Detective Typho gestured toward the dining room. “My men will ask you a few questions once they’re done with those three.”

“We will most assuredly get to the bottom of this.” Agent Kallus carefully proffered.

A low wail of lament came from the dining room, released by Mrs. Holdo, who now was weeping inconsolably.

****

They made love over, and over, and over again, for what seemed like days on end; they continuously experimented with new ways they had discovered to please each other. Rey had been lulled many times into a euphoric cloud of sheer pleasure – Kylo always took great care to make her feel most loved and wanted. Curled up by his side was the most wonderful feeling in the world and that had not changed, but something else clearly had.

At times, Kylo would retreat into his throne room for hours on end. Rey was sometimes grateful for the respite mostly, but often found herself extremely bored – and at a loss for projects of her own to occupy her time. Often she found herself initiating projects before she realized there truly was no point to them. They would never come to fruition … not here anyway.

She would explore the vast space and found the Underworld to be very empty and unsettling. Rey was most comfortable in Kylo’s presence. His company was the only thing she really craved. And whenever they were not together, she was lost without him … _She felt Incomplete._

She wandered about until she found herself outside his room. She decided she needed to feel near him. So, she entered and plunked herself down onto his enormous bed. Rey lazed for a while and then found herself drawn to the wooden chest that lay next to his large desk.

Once she opened it, what she saw on top she immediately recognized. It was the tuxedo he wore at Grandfather’s party. She held the tuxedo jacket up against her breast and gathered the sleeves in her arms. Just when she brought the jacket up to her nose, she spied underneath the satin striped pants and cummerbund ... there it was again. His ragged blue suit. She lifted it up and brought it to her nose to inhale it instead --- Inhaled Him. It weighed heavily in her hands and Rey immediately noticed something large in his inside breast pocket.

When she reached in, not quite sure what she’d find there, Rey retrieved what looked like a man’s five-and-dime store wallet. She looked inside; it contained a Virginia State license with the name _Benjamin O. Solo._ Tucked behind what little cash was there, she also found a small photograph of him, and what seemed most likely to be his parents and perhaps a younger sister.

Rey stared motionless at the image of him on the photo for what felt like hours on end.

She wasn’t quite sure if what she felt was more shock than horror.

Rey became flooded with emotions. She had so many questions now. Were they one in the same? Were they two different men? And… who was he really? What happened to him? And did Kylo come to her as this man? Why? Was this all some cruel trick? Could it have all been some elaborate ruse just to get her here?

_**What had he done? What had she done….?** _

Suddenly she felt so trapped ... Confined.

Her brain was swimming and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. Her thoughts became so frenzied and frantic that Rey believed she was about to go mad - go insane! She was experiencing a million emotions all at once. They all coursed through her like wildfire.

Angrily, she ran throughout the maze of hallways and endless corridors searching for _**Him**_. And as soon as Rey rounded the bend just outside of his throne room … _**There he was.**_

Rey approached Kylo and stood guarded staring at him intently. She narrowed her eyes.

“His name was Benjamin Solo. But you already knew that. Didn’t you?” She glared at him clutching the tattered leather wallet in one hand while dragging the suit coat behind her in the other.

“Please, Rey … I - I.” He was apprehensive and uncertain as to how to proceed.

“You continued to wear and carry around his suit. Certainly, you’ve looked at his wallet. You kept it all this time.” Rey was now incensed.

Kylo stood there silently. He folded his arms firmly in front of him and hung his head as if paying some sort of penance.

“This unlimited power of yours, does it make what you did right…?” With searing eyes, and her patience non-existent, she waited for his answer.

With much trepidation, he weighed his response carefully. Kylo finally spoke slowly and very carefully. He could not bear hurting her.

“Honestly, Rey it was purely happenstance. My need for a bod…. Well, my need for a host, came at the exact moment of his untimely death.” He attempted to convince her.

“But you had a choice, Kylo. You always had - had a choice.” Her voice cracked as Rey stifled and held back her tears.

“I thought you were one in the same. I thought you were genuine and honest with me. Why did you do this? This is deceitful. This is just so disingenuous - and so fake.” She collapsed onto the floor to her knees, tears streaming, dropping everything and burying her face in her hands.

He rushed to her and stooped down placing his arms around her.

Kylo stuffed down hard any of his doubts. “Rey, you have come to know me ... Truly know me. And I know you are fully aware that I am above all things honest, there was nothing deceitful in what I did, and there was never ever any malice intended.”

Although she weakly resisted at first, he drew her to him and lifted her chin up to view her face fully. Taking her cheeks in hand, he wiped away her tears lightly brushing them away with his thumbs.

Kylo went on further wanting to garner her trust and faith in him. “I did not know him. I did not know you. My only focus at that time was Sheev Augustus Palpatine – He was my task, my only given task. You must believe me!” He offered her his truth as he knew it, and desperately hoped it was enough.

“How could you…? But how could you? It’s so sad …. It’s just so sad.” She turned murmuring, tucked into his shoulder, clutching at his shirt tightly and sobbing into it.

“Rey, I told you once before that I existed forever having no attachments. None. When I took his form, I felt him, I sensed him, and I really, truly felt him. It’s hard to explain, Rey. People leave remnants of who they once were. One’s spirit, or one’s soul, or one’s essence ... it leaves an imprint. No one’s ever really gone, Rey.” Kylo fell to his knees to bring her even closer into him.

“Please, listen to me. Much like yourself, I never got to really know the man --- I, however, was forced to grieve him. His imprint made what happened --- well, it made what happened with us make more sense to me; it also made me more attuned to him and who he was.” Kylo felt as though he was beginning to ramble on and further confuse her. Not knowing whether Rey fully comprehended, he moved into safer territory. And he began to rock her gently.

“I am so, so sorry if it hurt you, Rey ... _If **I** hurt you_. You know I would never mean to. I could never. This was the longest time I’d ever spent inhabiting someone else. It was never easy for me. But invariably – I’d like to believe it was all worth it, because ultimately…. it gave me you, Rey.”

He lovingly brought her to her feet, wrapped her fully in his arms again and held her close.

****

Months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds began to blend. This existence was undoubtedly timeless. They chose this. She chose this. He chose this.

Surrounded by all the things anyone could ever want or need, Rey lay unfazed, vacant, and wanting. There was no longer any light, no glow, no warmth and no color in her cheeks. Kylo only saw the woman he met and deeply fell in love with whenever they were fused together, melded, locked in an embrace, sated or sleeping soundly tangled together. Those moments had become fleeting. He never questioned nor doubted the love she held for him; it was proven by her choosing to come here … her choosing to join him. However, Kylo had to acknowledge that his love, his light of his very existence, His Rey was torn in half, and that undeniable fact tore him as well.

She whispered ever so gently in his ear, “Are you happy, love?” Rey nestled her nose lovingly between his neck and shoulder.

As he gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair splayed across his bare chest, he was abundantly aware that the question came from a place of dissatisfaction. And should he pose it to her, he knew what her honest answer would be. His heart was unbearably heavy with the knowledge that the light she once shed upon him had dimmed. His selfishness, his own self-centered choices had brought them here.

He pressed his lips close to her cheek, and he softly replied, “Without question”. His words rolled off his tongue with all the intended passion and yet, with the unintended whiff of regret. He knew she was unhappy. He knew that she wanted to go back.

She was indeed his bird, and his world, his dominion her gilded cage.

Rey missed Manhattan. She missed Rose. She missed Jannah and Larma. She missed her home. She missed Mrs. Holdo and Finn. She missed Mitaka and Kaydel. She missed Maz. _**She missed PEOPLE! She missed her LIFE.**_ She missed her life full of food, music, art, poetry, politics, sun and stars, fun and laughter. Even traffic, day and night, joy and pain, sickness and death…… _Death._

She missed her grandfather. Although they had disagreed often, whenever he spoke to her of purpose, one’s life purpose and meaning, she knew he was right. There was truly something Rey must bring to the world. She had promised him. She had promised Amilyn. And she knew she could never be able to do any of that here.

Rey loved Kylo. She loved him with every fiber of her being. Wholly. Deeply. Their lives were so inextricably linked – bonded together. Tethered. And she positively ached whenever they were apart. Rey could not even conceive of a world…. A life without Him.

This was his dilemma, he thought to himself. This was the consequence. He must now choose. Either return her to where she belonged and could be truly happy or keep her here where he belonged so he could be happy with her by his side. Kylo could not make this decision. He couldn’t. His heart, the one he never knew he had, was breaking.

“I’ll gladly give up my kingdom and my immortality for a third choice.” Kylo whispered to himself.

Rey stirred but did not hear him and did not waken.

He thought back to their night on the beach in the Hamptons. That perfect night. Their perfect night. Kylo thought about how their conversation, and more importantly, her responses to the tale of Persephone had touched him. Despite his current feelings, the memory brought a smile to his lips. He had to laugh at her words which now came back to him so clearly.

_“She must’ve been in it for all or nothing.”_ He mused to himself. And the memory lit inside him like a candle.

As cryptic as it may have seemed, Kylo understood that there clearly was a third choice.

“I – I just don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” He lowered his head.

Rey rolled over and reached up to brush a stray ringlet of his hair back off his forehead and she caressed his cheek lightly with her fingers. She laid a simple soft kiss upon his lips. He gazed down at her.

“Rey, I love you more than humanly possible.” He whispered.

And with a wave and a single swirl of his index finger, for the second time, the only thing Rey saw or felt was complete and utter darkness.

****

Choking and coughing loudly, Rey woke to a blackness which covered her like a blanket... and complete silence. She reached out desperately hoping to find him near her. Rey attempted to stand and could not fully. She felt encased, contained in some way – surrounded by earth. Something was different in the air. She called out to him.

“ _ **Kylo**_ … !”

There was Nothingness. There was only Silence.

Rey padded about blindly with arms outstretched. Rey began to trudge through what appeared to be a cave or dark tunnel. She was covered in ashes, dust and dirt on all sides. It was only large enough for her to barely fit through. She was painfully lost and did not know where she was or where she was heading. Nor could she see her hand in front of her face. She only instinctively knew to move forward coughing as she went.

Weary, she emerged from out of the confines of the earthen passageway to feel gravel and asphalt forming under her feet. Clad only in her jeans and one of Kylo’s polo shirts she had become fond of sleeping in. There appeared to be a light off in the distance —a very dim light that teased and beckoned to her.

She pushed on innately knowing that she could not afford to relent – Stopping was not an option. Able to stand fully now, Rey was totally driven. Not wanting to face and feel the agony of going on without him, she barely clung to the cement wall beside her and pushed herself to keep moving ahead.

The light grew a little brighter but still faint as she walked on drawn to it. After she had tripped on metal of some sort protruding from the ground, she teetered for a moment and then braced herself on a large pile of concrete cinder blocks. After she steadied herself, she stopped for one moment and took a very long deep breath, she pressed on.

Refusing to become disheartened, she was compelled now – she was trapped in compulsion. What was once a dim light had brightened, as her eyes began to barely adjust to it, she noticed tile on the walls and sensed a low distinct humming.

The humming slowly became muffled voices --- _**People**_. She tried to cry out and nothing came from her. Her throat was burning, and her mouth was extremely dry. The light that was now nearly blinding, abruptly shocked her vision. But blurry and hardly recognizable, the tan, brown and terra cotta mosaic tile now finally led her to a large sign along a platform on her right that read “Grand Central Station”.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat and she brought her hands to her face and ran them slowly down her cheeks as she let out a gasp and then a whimper.

Tears began streaming down her face endlessly while she stood there trembling uncontrollably.

Her climb up onto the platform was neither skillful nor elegant but driven.

She made her way through the tightening throng of people. All of them pressed, bumped and brushed up against her, and yet, she welcomed the feeling. She welcomed it because it felt so alive and so real. Rey paid no heed to their obvious stares regarding her appearance. His large shirt hung off her like a tent, and she was filthy, smeared with dust and dirt, tears and grime smudged her cheeks and forehead. Rey could not care in the least bit.

She hurriedly continued on toward the all too familiar atrium in the center of the train station.

Her eyes stopped dead on the newsstand where all this had begun only two months ago. And to her shock and amazement she saw her grandfathers’ photo next to her own just below the New York Times masthead. Underneath in very large bold print, it read:

**Steel Magnate Dies at 75th Birthday Celebration**

**Heiress Granddaughter Feared Missing or Kidnapped**

Shivers ran up and down Rey’s spine the second she finally made out the fated publish date; it read August 28, 1956 …. A loud yelp escaped her lips as she crossed her hands upon her breast. Her heart was pounding so hard she felt it through her fingers, and its’ beating was clearly visible.

The 28th was exactly one day after her Grandfather’s party.

Rey stood staring at the newspaper motionless. The floor tilted upward, and the ceiling seemed to spin. She was completely frozen.

_“Time is a Rubber-band.”_ Kylo’s words echoed loudly in her mind.

Shocked and totally astonished, she slowly took three very staggered steps backward, and bumped right into a tall figure standing close behind her. Rey slowly turned to him trying to get back her bearings and to apologize.

His large hands reached out and steadied her as he spoke very softly and gently.

“Oh, my. Please do be careful.”

Rey squinted hard through wet clumped lashes as she looked up to face him.

_**“It’s You!”** _Startled, stunned, she was wholly and utterly confused.

“Yes!” He nodded. “And you look really shaken….” He took off his threadbare blue suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders delicately. “We’ve certainly got to take care of that.” The softest smile curled at the edge of his lips.

She flung her arms around him with his huge jacket draped about her shoulders. Rey lifted onto one leg and on her tipped toe to press herself squarely into the center of his big broad chest. Her tears continued to flow and thoroughly soaked straight through his shirt.

His embrace was so warm, tender and welcoming; she completely melted into him. She suddenly intuitively knew all that he had sacrificed for her.

Tilting her head to the side, she stared, “Kylo? …Ben?” She uttered in barely a whisper, blinking up at him through her red rimmed eyes, and tear streaked stained face.

“Yessss…” He merely nodded once more. A brighter wider smile pulled from his lips spreading so wide across his face and deeply revealing his dimples. He soulfully stared back into her eyes searching from one to the other.

While she shook her head in disbelief, Rey brought one hand down to briskly wipe the back of it across her nose and both cheeks.

“Whatever will we do now?”

He looked around the atrium, tossed his head back and chuckled as he raked his hand through his dark hair. He kissed her softly on her lips, then her nose and on each eyelid individually. And then he bent back down nearly nose to nose with her placing his hands on her trembling shoulders.

“Whatever we want.”

****

**Epilogue**

The steady raindrops pelted the slate roof, fire escape, ledges and windows.

In the gray wet wind whistling of the early evening at the posh Lennox Hill penthouse apartment, an angry old man lay alone in his bed. He was anguished and solemn, unable to read, unable to think, to plot, plan and scheme. He was so frustrated, weary and quite sullen.

After accepting his miserable existence, he slowly sat up in his bed and stifled a groan heard only in the confines of his room dimly lit by a single brass lamp. Followed by an almost silent whimper that escaped his lips as he clutched at his rib cage, he was struck by an incapacitating pain in his chest. Experiencing a slight but all too familiar numbness is his left arm, he threw back his richly embroidered burgundy brocade comforter and flung his veiny, long lanky legs over the side of his bed.

After slowly rising to stand, supporting himself and all his weight only on his massive headboard, he attempted to slide on his bedroom slippers. The old man steadily shuffled to his bathroom gripping onto the walls as he went, purposely leaving his cane behind in his wake. He then attempted the light switch and oddly enough, it did not come on.

While grumbling to himself, he continued along feeling his way over to the vanity and basin, where he reached up and slid open the mirrored doors. Rifling through his medicine cabinet, desperately searching for his nitroglycerin tablets, he suddenly stopped short… Realizing he was not alone.

Sitting upon the bathroom window seat there in the darkness, he spied a lone figure clouded in shadow, illuminated only by occasional strikes of lightning, thunder and what little of the moonlight shone in.

He attempted to adjust his eyes when he heard the strangest sound of tiny pills shaking and shifting along the sides of a small glass pharmacy bottle. It confirmed all of his fears and his worst suspicions.

“My dear old friend, Wilhuff, were you looking for these…?”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Heironymus Bosche - (1450-1516) Dutch Renaissance painter known for depictions of death, hell and religious themed works  
> * Pomegranates - Fruit grown primarily in India, Central and Southeast Asia, Mythology blood of Adonis, related to fertility and death, featured prominently in Hades/Persephone myth  
> * Guggenheim Museum - Actually opened 1959; construction lasted for six years  
> * Salvador Dali (1904-1989) Catalonia, Spain, painter of Dadaism and Surrealism.  
> * Gustav Klimt - (1862-1918) Austrian painter from Vienna, of Realism/Romanticism  
> * Georgia O'Keefe - (1887-1986) American painter of Modernism and Precisionism  
> * Henri Matisse - (1869-1954) Nice, France - French Impressionist painter  
> * Claude Monet - (1840-1926) Paris, France, French Impressionist painter  
> * Pablo Picasso - (1881-1973) Malaga, Spain, painter and father of Surrealism/Dadaism  
> * Paul Renoir - (1841-!919) Limoge, France, French Impressionist painter  
> * Johannes Vermeer - (1632-1675) Delft, Netherlands, Dutch Baroque period painter  
> * F.B.I. - After the Lindbergh Law in 1932 kidnappings were investigated by the agency  
> * Red Hook - the township on the Hudson located in Duchess County  
> * Duchess County - The Annadale-on-Hudson was located in one of the 1st twelve counties in NY, its county seat is Poughkeepsie  
> * Dime Store - (aka Five & Dime) Woolworth's or McCrory's, primarily the pre-cursors for the modern convenience stores  
> * Kidnapping - During the 40's-50's there was a significant rise in kidnappings across the country rivaled only by the Depression Era.


End file.
